gain,loss and parties
by blaze534master
Summary: everything seemed fine at the masterson manor until things started to heat up when the painful memory of arceus abandoning her kids resurfised twice as strong as ever. heavy lemon warning carnage included 18 and up only youve been warned.
1. every story has a begining

Dissclaimer: I Do not own pokemon or its charecters but i do own this fan fic and the charecters blaze rosie fury scorch saske sakura gaudry raxtus rose eris iris alpha sara and arachnia  
this () shows my comments  
this ,, shows thoughts  
"Glaceon!" Flareon shouted calling for his younger sister he sighed being the oldest he was supposed to be the responsible his master needed Glaceon to train because she was starting to slack on her training he sighed again as he finished tying his shoes. he put on his hat and continued to look for his sister unlike other pokemon he had a humanoid figure his red fur and tail were still there but he was able to wear clothes as well like usual for him he wore jeans and sneakers no shirt and a hat that only covered one ear one hand was in his poket while the other expertly twirled a stick he was still a pokemon he was just shaped like a human (and yes that means downstairs too) he wondeed through the forest looking everywhere "screw this." he finally lost his temper "overheat!" his entire body glowed a bright white he yelled and let loose a smoldering crater was all that was left he looked around to see if his plan had worked and sure enough it did in the distance Flareon clould see a dome of ice "gotcha" Flareon said smiling he used extreme speed and was there in no time scaring his sister half to deat.h

"Dammit Flareon!" Glaceon shouted she was wearing sport shorts and a compreshion shirt showing off her figure Flareon just grabbed one of her ear and pulled.

"C'mon master is waiting"

"OW! OW! OW! LET GO!" it took a while for flareon to drag his sister to where there master had them train the entered the clearing a lone figure stood motionless this persons name was Blaze known only to his family and a selct few he was the son of arceus godess of all pokemon Flareon and his siblings knew this fact because she was the one who had saved them from an unknown disease.

"Master I brought glaceon."

"By the ear!" she shouted angrilly Flareon released her glaceon bowed to her master

"please dont do that." his voice was filled with power.

"is there anything else you need me to do master?"

"no that was it go back to the house your mothers been looking for you." Flareon nodded and left he was currently headed home when he paused and sniffed the air he stuck out his foot.

"whoa!" Jolteon tripped over his foot but regained his footing almost instantly he was the second oldest and the fastest of the siblings he wore a black shirt and yellow shorts specially made shoes so they wouldnt wear down with all of his running he also had a thunderstone piercing in his left ear "have you seen Espeon?" Jolteon asked.

"have you tried Gaudrys house?"

"no but i am now bye!" in a cloud ofdust he was gone. Flareon just kept walking until he could finally see his house 'house' was a serious understatement it was more of a giant mansion with over 1,000 rooms and a lake instead of a pool where his fourth sister trained none other than vaporeon he took a deep breath and opened the door a black hand reached out and grabbed Flareon by the neck. it was his mother Umbreon she wore a black sports bra and short shorts she was barefoot inside the house which was covered by fur carpet on everyfloor.

"can you let go of me?"

"take off yo ur shoes" his mother said Flareon did just that he headed up to his room to put his shoes in the closet he turned to leave but he saw his mother at the doorway "we need to talk" Flareon sat on his bed preparing for whatever she was about to throw at him "so ive heard youve got a crush on alpha" flareons body tempurature rose which was his way of blushing ,bullseye, Umbreon thought (IM GOING TO BE DOING THAT TO SHOW THER THOUGHTS ,,) she brought out a little packet from her pocket and threw it at flareon he looked at it and it got a whole lot hotter in the room what umbreon had thrown her eldest child was what humans called a condom "just in case" umbreon winked and left her son feelin a hundred degrees hotter "Leafeon!" Umbreon shouted once outside flareons door.

"hes training with Alpha" the voice of her misstress came from behind her she had long red hair brown bangs a pink shirt with a red heart on italong with simple blue jeans. Umbreon blushed remembering what the two did last week "you still remember huh?" rosie said "in truth i could never forget" her blush became more intense when Rosie was mere inches from her face "wanna do it again tonight?" Rosie purred ,fuck yes!, umbreon thought but she dare not say it out loud "of course!" she thought she still sounded to excited she felt like when her master first found her gidddy.

*FLASH BACK* "misstress are you sure this is okay?" Umbreon asked for once in her life she was a nervous and scared

"it'll be fine just do what i said and youll be okay" Umbreon waited for her master to come out of the shower she was completely naked and shivering.

"i dont think i can do this" Umbreon said.

"would you rather me bringin one of your daughters instead?" Umbreon was shocked that she would say that.

"no I can do it" the water stopped and umbreons heart began to racefaster ,how embarrissing, she thought but it was to late to back outher master stepped out of the shower his bandanna and shades were off so she could see his face clearly for the first time his eyes were red but they had a kindness to them to show that he wasnt evil his hair was a darker shade of red and spikey.

"hey Blaze" Rosie purred sexually as her husband stopped in his tracks staring at the two beautiful women laying ontop of his bed.

"uhhh..." his face litup almost as red as his hair Rosie was laying on top of umbreon their breasts were squished together.

"c'mon dont be shy" he took a few steps forward until he was within rosies reach she pulled him into a tight embrace kissing him Umbreon swallowed hard to try and push away her nervesshe rached for his towel revealing Blazes manhood it was about eleven inches long he was fully erect Umbreons face turned red he was emiting a smell that made her moisten she grabbed it with one of her hands and slowly started to stroke it Rosie got off of her giving Umbreon a little more freedom to do what she wanted Umbreon started to lick her masters dick Blaze inched closer silently begging Umbreon to stop teasing him Rosie released him from their embrace blaze grabbe umbreon and flipped her to her back he pinned down her arms and kissed her "how ong have you dreampt about doing this?" he asked whispering into her ear "eversince ive met you" Blaze then procedded to prod Umbreon.

"if it hurts tell me and ill stop" he slowly began to push his way into Umbreons clit she let out a yelp Blaze stopped instantly.

"master im fine keep going" he began again when he was fully in he was already touching her womb umbreon let out a loud moan which gave blaze the signal to keep going he started to pump in and out of her not to fast so she could savor the feeling of plesure "master yes please more!" Umbreon shouted enjoying the feeling of being pounded she had forgotten how good it felt to have sex, her folds began massaging her masters shaft blaze began going faster and harder but just so he could up his own pleasure level he liscened to her moans of pure pleasure he was close to his limit by then Umbreon grabbed the sheets in a death grisp determined to outlast her master in this test of endurance but the final and hardest thrust made her lose it she let out a scream and came all over his member Blaze himself breathed a little stream of fire from his own release. Blaze pulled out but before umbreon could move Rosie took her masters place and stared to lick what remained of his cum from her insides umbreon gasped and wraped her legs around Rosies neck pulling her even deeper inside her folds Rosie being an expert with her tongue made Umbreon cum again in thirty seconds flat. she was half concious after coming twice in quick succession.

"did you enjoy yourself?" Rosie asked smiling Umbreon nodded weakly Blazes arms wrapped around her body he was warm against her and not just because of what they just did but because his natural temperature is around 120 degrees farenhiet he was fully clothed again in a purple shirt with a red x in the middle and purple pants no shoes just black socks he left off his bandanna and shades so she could see his face Umbreon smiled up at him then started to close her eyes not long after she passed out.

*END FLASHBACK* her clit began to moisten at the thought of doing something like that again tonight "just to let you know Espeon will be joining you in my stead." umbreon took a step back in shock.

"you cant be serious!" Rosie grabbed Rmbreon and pinned her to the wall.

"maybe this will convince you" rosie leaned in and kissed umbreon.

"Mmmm!" umbreon tried to push her away but rosie was just as strong as her master (not sure if you know this but that is a huge achievment) they disconnected a line of siliva connecting them.

"fine i'll do it" umbreon said defeated there was no point in fighting what her misstress had said rosie smiled.

"alright i'm off i'll be back in about 2 days i've got to take care of some buissness that Blaze wont let anyone else do" she was out of sight almost instantly Umbreon slid down the wall ,why my daughter she may be third oldest but she's still young okay so shes the same age as Flareon but i dont want her to lose her virginity so young, Umbreon thought.

"mother?" the voice of her youngest child brought her back to reality.

"yes Leafeon?" she said standing up leafeon came in came in with alpha, leafeon was a laid back kid he wore faded jeans sneakers and a simple white shirt they really stood out against his green hair the girl next to him was her masters first apprentice she was currently stronger than her masters eldest daughter who mentored her eldest daughter Espeon. she looked like an absol except the signerture horn and blue crystal in between her forhead were gone her skin was a grey color her hair was white she wore all black including her underwear she was barefoot her boots were most likely at the front door.

"is Vaporeon back yet?" Leafeon asked.

"not yet but she should be due back soon".

"hey Umbreon." Alpha said i was older than her but not by much she was two years older than flareon .

"yes?" "you havent trained with master much lately have you?" a vein appeared on the back of her head .

"i'll have you know that ive been on missions with his younger brother!" Umbreon was angry until she saw Alphas nose twitch umbreon took a step back which made alpha go up close to her and sniff ,dammit why did master have to teach everyone about being sensitive to smells, her eyes widened she turned to leafeon .

"leafeon could you go your mother and i need to talk" Leafeon nodded and left "you and Rosie kissed not to long ago huh?" Umbreon blushed.

"tell anyone and i swear on masters name that you will never be allowed to be near Flareon again!" Alpha blushed at the mention of flareon.

"i was never going to say anything i was just wondering".

"so its true you really do like my son" Alpha nodded Umbreon pulled her into a hug "well youll be happy to know he likes you too" Alpha looked up not sure as if she should believe her Umbreon laughed "dont believe me? then go into his room and ask him yourself if you do it right you two might be able to have a little bit of fun." alpha blushed more Umbreon left a red faced Alpha wondering about what she should do next. ,Flareon realy likes me?, unable to keep down her curiosity she knocked on his door quickly, after she waited a few seconds Flareon opened his door still in his usaual attire minus the hat "hey alpha whats wrong you never visit?" Flareon said jokingly he knew the reason of course because their master always paired them up for sparring matches. he was taller than alpha she'll never admit it but it unsettled her.

"Flareon?"

"yeah"

"do you... like me?" heat radiated from Flareons body telling alpha all she nedded to know she herself blushed a bit "can i come in?" Flareon stepped aside giving Alpha access into his room. flareons room was clean enough the only thing that was out of place was flareons guitar that blaze had got him for his seventeenth birthday Alpha sat down oh his bed thinking of what she should say but thankfully for her he made the next move he put his arm around Alphas body his own body heat rising Alpha grabbed his hand they looked at eachother for a while before finally kissing. Alpha being Flareons superior pinned him to the bed.

"no way i'm leading this!" Flareons special being brute strength pushed her off of him and onto her backalpha couldnt escape no matter how hard she tried flareon had just to good a grip on her for her to be able to break free. "is it okay?" Flareon asked alpha nodded she herself was getting excited from being in such close quarters with Flareon. she then procedded to take off her shorts and then pulled down his pants the smell from flareons erection made alpha wet.

"hurry up and put it in!" Flareon did as commanded he slowly slid his cock into her tight cavern he was halfway in until he felt a small resistance he pushed harder and broke through Alphas hymen making Alpha scream in pain.

"you okay?" Flareon asked in alarm not wanting to hurt his childhood freind.

"yeah dont worry about me the pain is going away" Flareon pushed in deeper until he was fully inserted Alpha bit down on his shoulder to redirect some of the pain. she started to loosen up around his member Alpha relaxed a bit.

"is it okay if i continue?" Flareon asked she nodded so he began to pound her he kept it at a good rythm so as not to let loose to early Alpha moaned in absolute bliss from the pleasure she wraped her legs around him pulling him closer and making him go even deeper.

"harder Flareon!" she moaned loudly (if their rooms werent sound proof everyone inside would be able to hear them) flareon continued to pound her giving her an extra tingle with the wisps of flame that escaped from his body even if he bathed her in flame nothing would really happen to her their master tought all none fire types to be able to handle the enferno that is his rage Flareon kept going harder but he had to limit himself so he didnt hurt her but Flareon needed more he began to like and suck on her breasts "Flareon you jerk!" alpha didnt mean it though she was enjoying the added sensation but she was close to her limit and she knew Flareon was too.

"Alpha im about to..."

"yeah im about to do it too" but right before they let loose a knock came from the door "to late cant stop!" they said in unison they both moaned flareon because of how great it felt to release inside of her and Alpha because of the feel of Flareons seed inside of her. Flareon fell ontop of her from the amount of pleasure he had just experienced, the door opened before either could move.

"hey Flareon i'm here for my..." Espeon stopped in mid sentence from the shock of seeing her older brother with his dick all the way inside of Alpha but instead of screaming she started to laugh "you two should see the look on your face and jud ging by your sheets Flareon you two were in each other pretty good and for a good amount of time." Espeon continued to laugh not much disturbed her she was wearing a grey dress today she never wore the same thing twice in the same week sometimes even the same month, in her tail she carried a ball of pure psychic energy an assignment from her mentor no doubt.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Flareon shouted but he was still feeling very emberassed about being caught in the act. "fine ill leave you two love birds to play out your fantisies" she closed the door smiling wider than before.

well ther you go if youve already seen/read this then you would have noticed that it only had five hundred words or so even now it probobly still says that well whatever thats not the case anyway if you feel like you dont know the charecters enough or you want me to cause a little mayhem or pairings pm me i will be posting more chapters and the biggest chance for them to be posted is on a monday or wendsday

FYI: here are the ages

BLAZE 17000

ROSIE 3000 (she used to be human before blaze married her)

FLAREON 18

ESPEON 18

JOLTEON 18

GLACEON 17

VAPOREON 16

LEAFEON 16

ALPHA 20

UMBREON 26


	2. Chapter 2

Dissclaimer: I Do not own pokemon or its charecters but i do own this fan fic and the charecters blaze rosie fury scorch saske sakura gaudry raxtus rose eris iris alpha sara and arachnia  
this () shows my comments  
this ,, shows thoughts

im pretty sure this is to late but this contais lemons if you are under age or do not enjoy this type of literature then gtfo. use of alchohal is prohibited when writing a story drink all you want while reading

"vaporeon owes me so much money now!" espeon shouted in victory.

"why do i owe you money?" her younger sister asked vaporeon was standing behind espeon her tail swishing back and forth vaporeon was wearing a suit very similar to those worn by surfers the only difference isthat it had a hole for her tail.

"why? because flareon and alpha just had sex!"

"what! no way!" vaporeon shouted in shock which she did nothing to hide she never thought that her older brother would have the guts to make a ove on alpha.

"anounce that fact to the world why dont you?" flareon said he had appeared at the doorway while his sisters were busy shouting alpha was right next to him giggling.

"i would but my powers arent strong enough yet and plus not that many people know you"

"shut up your annoying!" flareon was starting to get angry but his anger only increased when vaporeon asked if he had forced or blackmailed her into having sex with him.

"flareon did what?" the four of them froze they knew that voice all to well they looked over their shoulders and saw their master carrying an unconcious glaceon.

"n-nothing master nothing at all!" alpha said nervously he looked at them with an unreadable gaze he shrugged.

"ok, im going to put glaceon to bed giratina and the other legendaries are going to be here any minute now so when their here if they need anything make sure you give it to them okay?" espeon and the others nodded blaze left without another word.

"whoa giratinas coming back!?" flareon asked surprised and excited.

"thats amazing last time you me and jolteon saw her was when we were all still eevees" espeon said.

"well we were only four im pretty sure we wouldnt have been able to control our powers when we were that young" flareon said.

"im sure shed be surprised at how much yove grown huh big sis" vaporeon said.

"ive forgotten what she looked like you wouldnt remember you were three when she left" flareon said just then there was a knock on the door.

"there she is now!" espeon said she was the first one down when she opened the door she was greeted by a woman with black hair and yellow highlights she had golden eyes a black fur jacket a purple shirt was underneath she wore slim black pants.

"hey last time i saw you was when you were an eevee althoug i was right about you becoming an espeon" giratina said smiling.

"hey giratina you havent changed a bit" flareon said.

"hey your the little brat that bragged about how strong he was" alpha laughed.

"well he has grown quite strong over the years" giratina came into the house but not before taking off her heels.

"it feels great to be home again"

"not to take you off the spot light but where are the other legendaries?" vaporeon asked.

"theyll be here in a few mnutes theyre not as fast as i am. oh and hows master? its been so long since ive last seen him."

"its been a long time since ive seen you too giratina" giratinas eyes widened her master was right in front of her after thirteen long years she was finally able to see him again

"master!" she ran up to him pulling him into a passionate kiss blaze wrapped his arms around her waist while espeon and vaporeon grew a little jealous. they saw their chances taking a dive but then they relized something ,how old is master?, they both thought he looked like a normal seventeen year old the exception was that he was bigger than the normal human.

"hey master how old are you?" espeon asked after him and giratina finished the kiss.

"im seventeen k"

"seventeen k... you couldnt mean thousand could you?" flareon asked.

"did you forget who my mother is?"

"i still cant believe that bitch abandoned you and your siblings were still young" giratina said nuzzling against his neck.

"yeah but she has done some good like saving umbreon and her kids for example"

"yes that was a good thing of her but you wouldnt forgive her so easily would you?" blaze nodded.

"yeah not quite so easily but that did help a bit"

"well i'll see you all later ive gotta go check on how dusty my room has gotten" giratina left without saying anything else right after she was out of view the other legendaries showed up. zeckrom,reshiram,kyruem,dialga,palkia, and cresselia those were the only legendaries who agreed to go on the training trip rayquaza, latios, latias, and shaymin stayed here, somewhere.

"hey master how've you been?" zeckrom asked blaze responded by realesing a genourus amount of energy any normal pokemon would have been knocked out right then and there.

"you never change huh?" reshiram asked they changed into ther human forms zeckrom was a tan and lean kid wearing all black with blue highlights in his black hair reshiram was a little lighter skinned she wore all white and had red highlights in her white hair kyruem was slightly younger pale skin he wore grey clothes and had white streaks in his hair the two sisters dialga and palkia who were younger than giratina although the older legendaries liked to stay at an age around their master even though he was a lot older than them his physical form where those of a seventeen year old. dialgas long blue hair wafted down to her waist while her silver shirt and grey pants glittered palkia was a bit younger and tended to act like a child she stayed at a figure around blazes age hopeing to capture his heart but so far to no avail her pink hair was to her shoulders she had a pink dress and a white fluffy skirt, cresselia was nice in both forms but her constant mind reading was a pain in the ass for anyone who didnt know how to block her out. her golden hair reached to the small of her back she wore a blue shirt and black shorts (thought her clothes were going to match her colors huh? :)) she enjoyed simple things.

"its nice to have you all back again" blaze said invitengly.

"its great to be back master" reshiram said hugging him the legends all went to their respective rooms until five stood at the doorway.

"its great to have all the legendaries back huh?" espeon said.

"yeah it is i barely remember them so itll be pretty cool now that we're older" flareon said.

"im here! im here! did i miss there arrival!?" a certain yellow furred speedster asked.

"ooh sorry just missed them big bother" vaporeon said jolteon sighed.

"well at least i can say hi when we all go to eat" right at that moment the dinner bell sounded literally the house has three giant bells on its roof each different in size and sound each one coresponds with whatever meal is being served the largest bell was currently ringing signifying the start of dinner.

"well i don't know about you but i'm hungry seeya" blaze left his four eeveelutions and his apprentice alone ,i'd better wake up glaceon, blaze thought he went up a spiral staircase and headed to glaceons room he knocked on her door no response so he decided to open the door and found glaceon wearing nothing but her underwear and stockings.

"m-master i need to t-talk to you about s-something" glaceon stammered out,why is she so nervous?, blaze thought he walked right in front of her his gloved hands clenched glaceon blushed a bit but tears started to form in her eyes ,i cant tell him he'd hate me for the rest of my life, "master im sorry i just wanted..." she tried to say.

"is that why you wore stockings?" he kissed her on the cheek but that wasnt good enough for glaceon she pulled him into a passionate kiss blaze put his arms around her waist glaceon procedded to take off the remaining clothes she had left except for the stockings she reached for his glasses but she hesitated blaze saw this so he decided to give her a push to tell her it was okay he grabbed her hand making her take off his bandanna revealing his spikey red hair then they both put their hands on his shades which easily slid off glaceon looked into her masters caring red eyes.

"i wanted you to take my virginity before anyone else did" she said blaze just smiled making her blush even.

"you ready? its going to hurt at first but after its going to feel better okay?" glaceon nodded she laid down on her bed legs spread wide revealing her pink sex blaze pinned her arms down he was right in front of her face "you sure you're okay with this because once i start i wont stop until im done" glaceon nodded so blaze leaned over and bit down on her ear playfully she flinched at the feel of his teeth she knew what they were capable off she had seen them rip through steal but he was just putting his mouth on her ear but while she was distracted he was already halfway inside of her he felt the familiar resistance of her hymen and gave a little push making glaceon yelp from the sudden rush of pain "well that takes care of one thing" he said.

"your not going to stop are you?" glaceon asked worried that her pleasure was over.

"i said i wasnt going to stop until i was done" blaze started to pump in and out of her glaceon moaned from the pleasure she was receiving she wrapped her legs around his waist making him go deeper inside of her.

"harder master!" at her request he turned her over to her stomach and pounded even harder into her pussy glaceon got up to all fours pushing back into his dick meating him halfway in every thrust her body began to shudder confused at the new feeling but likeing the feeling she pushed harder into her master and then it hit her her very first orgasm she sprayed her juices over her sheets she was about to thank her master when she noticed he was still going she tried to push him away but it just made him go harder. "master you starting to hurt me!" glaceon pushed her legs against his thighs in a vain attempt to push him away he flipped her back over to her back and pinned his arms again he grabbed one of her legs and took off the stocking he began sucking on her toes glaceon moaned louder it tickled when his steaming tongue went over her like that blaze started to pick up the pace he was very close he pounded her a few ore times coming inside of her in the final hardest thrust glaceon in turn came as well blaze panted heavily.

"you okay?"

"yeah it just hurts a bit"

"here this should help a bit" blazes hand glowed red a simple healing technique his younger sister taught him when the light died down glaceon seemed to be at 100% again but blaze was almost drained "huff...huff...ive never been to good at the healing arts" blaze put on his bandanna and shades which were the only clothes that he had taken off "lets go glaceon im starving to death after that" glaceon blushed a bit realizing she was still naked she quickly put on new clothes.

"im ready" they both headed out to join there families to eat.

"get back here!" blaze shouted chasing after his younger brother saske who had finished dumping a casket of wine onto blaze saske was much faster than his older brother so he really never got caught that is unless he had help "garchomp now!" a massive blue dragon explodded from underneath the ground right in front of saske she took a swip at hi with one of her razor sharp claws saske jumped back to avoid being sliced by her but he was effectively blindsided by blaze still dripping and half drunk he started strangling his brother.

"has master always been so hot headed?" espeon asked.

"yeah my father is always like this but in certain situations hes very calm" gaudry said she was blazes eldest daughter she looked a lot like a gardevoir except the only thing green about her was her hair other than that her skin was also white and the red spike in the middle of her chest was absent.

"master has always been like this" a new voice said standing behind them with a tray full of food was a sizor.

"hey i havent seen you since you were just a scyther" gaudry said "yep but ive still got to get stronger" the bug/steel type said "so scizor how long have you known maser for?" espeon asked.

"a little after giratina" she said before they could continue the garchomp from before walked into their conversation.

"did you enjoy the show?" the insanely overpowered dragon asked.

"im sure thy did but dont act so high and mighty everyone knows that im masters favorite" giratina said walking toward the growing group "oh yeah then how many times have you slept with him?"

"two hundred eighty seven times" she said it so nonchalantly like it was no big deal "and tonight im going to make it two hundred and eighty eight" they looked at giratina in shock including garchomp who knew blaze longer than giratina from experience she knew it was very hard to it on with him he'd resist or be going at it with his wife. giratina smiled at her victory until something big bumped into her "whoa! watch where youre going!" giratina shouted looking over her shoulder she noticed it was surperior she was larger than the average 10'10" she was 17' 9" but she was more interested in the giant shadow above her she looked up and saw one of blazes two shiny pokemon a zoroark like surperior she was larger than the average of her species. she was around twice the size she landed nimbly on her clawed feet she looked straight into surperiors eyes her own filled with anger and hatred.

"surperior what do you think your doing? do you have any..." she was cut off by her master drunk as he was he could still tell when something was about to go down.

"wh-whats going-hic-going on here?" he almost fell asking that question, zoroark held out her hand inside was a skull and crossbones made out of diamond "i've been looking for this for so long havent been able to spar seriously without it!" he grabbed the necklace at his touch it instantly transformed into its true form a double bladed great sword as long as he was tall he expertly twirled the deadly weapon with two fingers (did i mention he was drunk? XD)

"hey master watch out you could seriously hurt someone with that!" zoroark said backing up a few feet.

"please even though hes abviously drunk he can still make his way around a sword he forged himself" giratina said slightly angry at her freinds lack of trust in their master. but the eeveelutions and garchomp were rather surprised to see that he had thrown the blade into the air while showing no sign of wanting to catch it.

"master watch out!" espeon shouted but right before it connected it changed back into its necklass form and slid down to its rightful place around his neck he wobbled a bit

"thanks for finding it for me zoroark i'll have to repay you for that some time" just then a dark figure materialized behind him.

"c'mon blaze scorch is already warmed up from plowing saske into the ground lets go before she leaves" with that they dissapeared in a piller of fire.

"so masters family is here today" giratina said.

"have we met his family before? and i dont think i've ever seen him drunk" flareon said.

"thats a sure fire way to tell that my father believes everything is safe and okay" gaudry said.

"well thats true master hasnt sent us out on as many missons as before" garchomp said.

"its either that or things have become to serious out there" umbreon said casually walking into the conversation "mother?" vaporeon asked "what i get hungry too" umbreon was currently eating a shrimp cocktail from the seafood portion of the buffet that never seemed to empty until everyone was gone.

'what do you mean to serious?" flareon asked he himself has been out on a few scouting and assassination missions only one of wich was a failure (im sure by now youre wondering what and who those missions were for you'll find out later)

"i mean theyve become more suspecious and secretive even the best scouts are having touble finding them" umbreon said.

"yeah i know what you mean theyve even learned to lock their minds from prying eyes" espeon said.

"you know i heard master say that theyve been working on a new mechsuit that far surpasses the others" giratina said.

"let me guess giratina its like masters drone isnt it?" zoroark asked a hint of worry in her voice, giratina nodded slowly.

"im afraid so" zoroark punched a nearby piller even though it was built to handle blazes force she still managed to crack it.

"damn! well that just makes our job hareder huh?" garchomp said the other members of the group nodded sadly.

"well getting sad over it isnt going to do us any good. if youll excuse me im going to talk to my sisters about this new mech suit" giratina left headed towards her two sisters. the group dispersed all except for zoroark who took out a bottle from her mane and headed inside.

finally hahaha i got this don what was in that bottle who the hell are they fighting why didnt i say that the dark figure was blazes twin brother all of this and more will be answered when i return probably not though i noticed that no one realy looked at this fic maybe i should just stop right here anyone think so if not PM me well for now R&R.

if you feel like you dont know the charecters enough or you want me to cause a little mayhem or pairings pm me i will be posting more chapters and the biggest chance for them to be posted is on a monday or wensday

FYI: here are the ages

BLAZE 17000

ROSIE 3000 (she used to be human before blaze married her)

FLAREON 18

ESPEON 18

JOLTEON 18

GLACEON 17

VAPOREON 16

LEAFEON 16

ALPHA 20

UMBREON 26


	3. SHIT GETS REAL

Dissclaimer: I Do not own pokemon or its charecters but i do own this fan fic and the charecters blaze rosie fury scorch saske sakura gaudry raxtus rose eris iris alpha sara and arachnia  
this () shows my comments  
this ,, shows thoughts

im pretty sure this is to late but this contais lemons if you are under age or do not enjoy this type of literature then gtfo. use of alchohal is prohibited when writing a story drink all you want while this is probably going to be my longest and most action packed chapter yet hence the title.

POV Zoroark.

,Okay master should be semi concious on his bed by now, I may be twice the size but that doesnt mean im not stealthy.I managed to slip past unoticed by the other pokemon into masters room i sighed but i wasnt safe yet I looked over my shoulder expecting master to ask me why I was in his room, he wasnt in here though I looked around to see if he just wasnt in bed "where is he?" I asked myself I had checked his bathroom and his game room but he wasnt anywhere to be found. I was about to leave when i heard the door jiggle I was starting to panic until I remembered a certain ability he taught me I turned completely invisible, I silently thanked him for teaching me particle displacement. the door opened to reveal a very drunk master he was holding his head ,probably because he drank to much, I thought "Damn I dont care if I am the strong one in the family Scorch can deliver one hell of a punch" he said "Master?" i said stepping out of my invisibility he jumped already in a fighting stance "Master calm down its just me" I said spreading my arms wide to show him i was unarmed "Oh hey didnnt see you sorry but my head hurts." he leaned against a piller attatched to his bed post I pulled out the bottle that i had put in my mane thankfully he didnt see me take it out of his special stores. "Master here drink this it'll make your headache go down" i handed him the bottle he was about to take a sip when he smelled it I stiffened afraid he was going to smell th 'motivation' i put inside "scotch 41 nice pick" I never knew how he did that just by the smell he could tell what kind it was and how old it is anyway i was relieved when he downed the entire bottle. he lost his balance and fell but i expected that to happen so i caught him before he could hit the ground I picked him up and carried him like he did to me when i was still a zoroua "You know i used to carry you like this when you were smaller" he said "Yeah i know" I lifted the blanket and slid him under the covers i snuggled up close to him after "Well your right my headache went down a bit thanks" "No problem master its the least i can do" i said hugging him he snuggled closer into me my entrance burned and itched ,i hope it kicks in soon because i need that cock, he took off his bandanna and shades showing that he was ready to turn in for the night i played with and smelled his hair "My senses may be dulled but i've been around long enough to pick up on a few things" he turned towards me a blank but serious expression on his face I scooted back a bit from him, he lifted his hand I thought he was going to hit me so i flinched when he touched me but he was gently caressing my face a big smile was on his "You know all you had to do is ask you didnt have to spike that drink" I blushed "Yeah sorry about that I just didnt know what what you were going to say" I turned away to ashamed to look at his face but he wouldnt have that because he wrapped his arms around me arms that anybody would fear. I tried to break his grip not wanting to go on with this anymore but it was like trying to get scizor away from her favorite snack it was just to strong to break I sighed giving in he laughed "Whats the matter I thought you wanted this?" he positioned himself on top of me pinning my arms to the bed, I was bigger than him but only by a foot and a half "I'm beginning to think you want this more than me and i'm in heat too" "So thats why the hilt of my sword was all wet" I blushed even more because he found out about that "Master im so sorry it just bothered something im just...sorry" he leanedin and kissed me i felt his warmth spread throughout my body it felt amazing he was so warm he broke the kiss "well now that i got you into it again i hope you can help me with what you caused" he said licking his lips (now for the big reveal zoroark spiked his liquer with yep you guessed it Viagra!) he pulled me up so i was leaning on the bed bord he opened my legs apart looking down at my sex he gave it an experimental lick I shuddered at the feelin of his warm tongue he licked again but longer he kept going until I started moaning at every lick he probed his tongue inside me exploring around my cavern i couldnt handle it any more i came all over his face, he licked it off "Idont know why but you taste like cherry" he leaned up and kissed me again he pressed his tongue against mine wrapping around it icould taste my fluids he was right it did taste like cherries. we broke apart he pulled down his pants revealing his erect member "You wanna continue with the foreplay or jump right into it?" he asked "Jump right into it" i said i wasnt much for stalling out he complied by lineing himself up with my dripping sex "You ready?" he asked I nodded anticipating his entry he sloely pushed himself inside me i moaned from his member entering me he was halfway in he pulled almost all the way out only his tip was inside he pushed back in reaching all the way to my cervix "M-master not so rough!" i said he smiled "I thought you liked it rough" "only when things got moving not right off the bat" he slowed down a bit it still felt great though. i felt every little twitch and movement his dick made inside me I was absolutely loving it we kissed again our tongues wrestled for dominance he was winning even his tongue radiated power that just made it tingle and feel better "Harder! please I need it now!" I cried he responded by pounding me evevn harder "Here maybe this will help with the pleasure level" his body started to crackle with electricity it tickled my pussy making me twitch and shudder under every thrust. "Yes! yes! more I need it master" he crackled more i knew he was close to his limit only then did i feel a pressure build up inside me I wrapped my arms around him "MASTER!" I shouted cumming all over our thighs a wisp of flame exited his mouth as he climaxed inside me i came again feeling the hot seed explode into my womb. I panted hard "Wow master that was great" "Yeah maybe...maybe we should do this more often" I smiled nodding i liked the idea of doing this more often. I heard a ringing sound blaze lifted his watch to his face it was actually a two way video came "MASTER COME QUICK THEY'VE RELEASED THE MECHS EARLY WE CAN'T PUSH THEM...AAAAAHHH!" a horrible scream ripped through the communication "SHAYMIN!" blaze shouted his entire body burst into flames he looked right at me i backed away in absolute fear of the anger and hatred eminating from his eyes "IF ANYONE ASKS IM NOT GOING TO BE HERE TONIGHT!" he left teleprting away leaveing me curled up in the corner shaking.

BLAZE POV.

I picked up on Shaymins last known position it was a simple scouting mission turned deadly. I stopped right in front of a mangled gate ripped off the hinges bullet holes dotted the wooded doors. I kicked down the doors flame pouring off my body if anything had an infra red scope on it I would stick out like nothing else I currently did not care all I cared about was getting Shaymin and her team back. I heard a loud explosin coming from the west I ran in that direction /multiple heavily armed targets ahead four freindly units pined down zero casualties one injury/ my mini locater in my shades told me it marked out seven highly armed mechs they were bigger than the standerd military versions "looks like evolution got an upgrade" (name of the orginization they are fighting against) I clearly spotted the big EVO painted in black across their suits why be hidden when you're in your own base right? "Select death machine!" /will do/ a small capsule popped out of my glasses I stopped hard the capsule expanded until it was its full size "HEY!" I shouted as loud as I could which may or may not have cracked the ground in front of me the mechs slowly turned thats when i started spinning up the barrels of the death machine. I have to say these werent the usual stupid grunts that i fought before the second they saw me I was blasted by round after round off armor piercing bullets I was able to shrug the stinging off and returned fire /missle warning multiple rockets locked on your position/ ,theyre not making this easy, ithought dashing to the side avoiding five missiles in the proccess /recommended course of action close combat/ following what the AI said I ran up close to the mechs dropping the death machine that seemed utterly useless against their heavier armor. I was able to latch on to one of their arms, the first punch I delivered dented the heavy metal a metalic fist grabbed me throwingme against a wall /incoming hostile missiles/ I looked up a second to late the force of the explosions driving me through the wall "ow ow ow!" I ripped my necklace off as usual the familiar balanced weight hung heavy in my arm "Play times over" I charged for the nearest mech deflecting a metallic fist with my own I brought the end of my sword up spearing right through the mech killing whatever fool was inside it. I wrenched the blade free it was covered with blood confirming my kill /new recomendation change form/ I smiled evilly and licked the tip of my sword I let out a maniacal laugh as I started to change my skin darkened until it was solid black the bullets they were shooting at me just bounced off my skinn I grew bigger every second until I was even in size with the mechs around twenty or so feet tall my head expanded into a beak my hands grew claws all around I looked like a blaziken only after the transformation stopped I noticed I was being shot at. I screeched it was most likely earsplitting for anything close by and vy close by I meant everyone in Unova probably heard me. the next idiot to die was a model built for speed I dont know why my computer didnt pick it up sooner but I didnt care with its lighter sheilding I was able to rip it in half with minumal effort I heard muffled screaming coming from inside the suit so I did what any psycotic killer would do I took a bit out of the suit swallowing the metal and whatever else was unfortunate enough to get to close to my jaws. Im pretty sure seeing their comrade ripped in half and eaten scared the remaining mechs because i saw their jets begin to engage I pounced on another before it could take off it put its gatling arm in my beak shooting I ripped off the arm then took a bite out of its head blood squirted out from the remaining pieces "chew on this you bloodthirsty motherfucker!" one of the mechs shouted the voice sounded female but I didnt care what I cared about was the very large grenade heading towards me I smiled and swallowed the grenade whole I felt a tingle in my stomache but nothing else I screeched again unfolding my wings in the process ,three down two to go, i thought flying after them. Their suits thrusters may have been powerful but they were no match for my flying speed I ripped off the closest ones thrusters and before he even knew what hit him I sent him flying down to the ground a respectible crater appeared in the ground I kept flying chasing after that girl. "Oh cmon what does it take to kill you!?" ,more than that toy is capable of dishing out, I thought she sent a barrage of missiles at me I didnt bother dodging them with my gained mass they werent much more than a minor delay "DIE DIE DIE YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" she smashed her fists together energy started to condence inside the little tube it created I was curious as to what that was going to do so I let her charge up "YOU THINK YOU CAN SURVIVE THIS?! THIS WAS MEANT TO KILL YOU THE REASON I DIDNT USE IT SOONER WAS BECAUSE I HAD TO PREPARE THE ARMOR FOR THIS BLAST!" the ball of energy expanded until it was half the size of the mech I just floated in mid air with the occasional flap of my wings "I HOPE YOU BURN IN HELL ASSHOLE!" a bright flash of light came from the ball a huge beam of energy came at me /change back if you dont want to die!/ my computer screamed in my head it was absorbed into my skin like the other articles of clothing I was wearing personally I think feathers are the comfiest. I quickly changed back my wings still present letting me stay airborne "PHEONIX CANNON!" I quickly let loose an equally large burst of energy from my mouth the two strems of energy collided my own being denser quickly over powered the inferior attack engulfing the mech, when I finally had to breath I didnt even bother looking for remains because I knew there wasnt going to be any "Shaymin!" i shouted hitting myself in the head completely forgetting about them I flew back as fast as I could I was probably ten miles from them those mechs could move pretty fast I had to hand them that. "Shaymin Shaymin you okay!?" I shouted running towards my pokemon thankfully they had hidden behind cover so they werent to harmed "Master they broke her arm." my Arcanine said he was dressed all black so was my Typhlosion and Gallade like my eeveelutions they were human shapped excluding gallade because he already looked like a human I looked down at Shaymin she was breathing and bleeding heavily "Gallade teleport us out of here Arcanine set the charge" he nodded and took out a cylindrical cannister he pushed a few buttons it was around the size of an average thermos but size doesnt always matter for an explosin "weve got a minute before the nuke goes off" he said "we only needed thirty seconds but whatever Gallade lets go" "sir" he clapped his hands together his eyes glowing blue the burnt and semi destroyed builings sorrounding us dissapeared being replaced with the infermary I tapped my X transever and called up Sakura "Sakura I need you up here stat it looks pretty bad" I said "right dont worry im on my way" she hung up I heard a groan and looked up Shaymin regained conciousness "Shaymin! Shaymin are you okay!? who did this to you?" she coughed up a little blood before answering "it was a Mightyena named Malak" every word sounded like it caused her pain but the one word that really caught my attention was the name of the pokemon that almost ripped off her arm MALAK "Blaze get out of here all of you I cant work with all of you breathing down my neck" Sakura shouted I was so focused on Shaymin that I didnt even notice her enter I left the room silently promising myself that if I ever heard his name again I would hunt him down and rip him to shreds.

A/N: finally hahaha i got this done! hope you enjoyed the carnage if you didnt you probably threw up reading some of it i can tell you that much well that form he took on was his dark for i probobly should have mentioned that a little sooner but whatever. anyway Malak belongs to houndude thanks for letting me use him in this fic by the way dont know if youve read this far but there might not be anymore chaptors of this fic anymore because like I said before no one has really read this fic oh well I hope you guys enjoyed this last chapter but if you really want this to continue ive been running low on names if you want pm me and send me a charector idea what you want them to be sex included and you can even send me requests to pair your charector up with any one of mine i will wait one week for those replys if not enough come trhough then im done right here right now well for now R&R.

if you feel like you dont know the charecters enough or you want me to cause a little mayhem or pairings pm me i will be posting more chapters and the biggest chance for them to be posted is on a monday or wensday

FYI: here are the ages

SCORCH 19000

FURY 17000

BLAZE 17000

SASKE 16000

ROSIE 3000 (she used to be human before blaze married her)

GAUDRY 2300

ZOROARK 19

FLAREON 18

ESPEON 18

JOLTEON 18

GLACEON 17

VAPOREON 16

LEAFEON 16

ALPHA 20

UMBREON 26


	4. a new family member?

Dissclaimer: I Do not own pokemon or its charecters but i do own this fan fic and the charecters blaze rosie fury scorch saske sakura gaudry raxtus rose eris iris alpha sara and arachnia  
this () shows my comments  
this ,, shows thoughts

Blaze walked out of the infermary wisps of flame escaping his mouth electricity occasionally covering his body his anger growing with every step "Blaze you okay?" Saske asked he was Blazes younger brother he had silver spikey hair that went past his shoulder wore a black shirt with a silver snake on it over that he wore a white coat blue pants and fingerless gloves. "No i'm not fine i'm mad as hell I couldnt protect her she almost had her arm ripped off saske how the fuck would you feel if something like that would happen to a close freind of yours?" "Probably the same but I would be more calm about it and I would find away to kill the person who did it instead of moping around feeling angry!" he shouted saske may have been younger but he always knew what to say Blaze calmed down a bit "Yeah yeah youre right i've got to calm down" Blaze took a deep breath the streams of electricity around his body receded "Good for a second i thought i'd have to knock the sense into you" they both laughed at that remark Saske knew he couldnt win a fight against his older brother him and Fury teaming up against Blaze didnt do much more than stall Scorch their older sister was the only one who could go toe to toe with him she also occasionally beat him in a fight. "You should get some sleep Saske its around midnight right?" "Yeah just about what about you? you should rest too" Blaze shook his head "I've got to take care of something first" "Alright just be careful alright you dont have to do everything by yourself you know you have a family to help you" saske left headed towards the exit blaze turned on his X-transeiver again "Houndoom, Arcanine, Mightyena, Ninetails, Stoutland, head over to the war room now ive got a mission for you" he hung up and started to head for the stairs.

"what do you think master wants?" Houndoom asked she was a very powerful pokemon like most of her masters pokemon she was larger than normal very close to three times the size of a normal Houndoom she had a single scar on her muzzle that she had recieved from Giratina. "I dont know but whatever it is it has to be important" Arcanine said he was in his usual pokemon form he only changed shape when the mission called for it he was fairly large for an Arcanine but not so large as Houndoom he was only two feet bigger than the average Arcanine "Sshh! here he comes" Ninetails scolded she was the same size as Houndoom she was like a mother to the two fire pokemon Blaze had gotten them when they were eggs and the only other female canine was her so she breast fed them when they were pups. "Master whats the matter why the short notice?" mightyena asked he was average sized but extremely powerful and battle hardened he was the only pokemon there that was in their other form he wore the standerd military camo outfit. "Have you heard what happened to Shaymin?" Blaze asked "Yeah she almost had her arm ripped off by a Mightyena" Stoutland said he was the technical one in the group he took it upon himself to keep updated on everything. Blaze nodded "Correct and what i'm going to have you do is hunt down and kill this Mightyena" they all nodded as if they expected this outcome. Blaze tapped on the circuler table infront of him a map of the unova region showed up he tapped an area of the map a zoomed in image of that specific region came up "This is where we believe the Mightyena went I want you five to head over there and find him supplies have already been packed now head to Undella town as fast as you can I dont want him to escape" "Sir!" they all said. they left the room worrying about their master.

"what the hell happened here?" Arcanine asked before them lay the worst case of carnage that they had ever seen, bodies were littered everywhere some pokemon but most were human corpses there were chunks missing from their bodies bite marks and explosive residue was covering the corpses the occasional ripped limb and disembodied head was here and there "Arceus a bloody war happened here" Stoutland said "Just keep your eyes and ears peeled there could be survivors" Ninetails said even though there scanners werent picking up any heat signurtures just cold lifeless bodies the tripod guns strapped to their back twitched from time to time they were wearing an updated version of the breach suit. it was cumpletely bullet proof body covering attatched to that were computer controlled mini turrets that fired remotely from the orders of the scanning visor they all wore that had a veriety of tracking features which included infra red vision. "Wait hold on look east theres two heat signurtures" houndoom said she mentally highlighted the area expanding it she could vaguely made out a human and quadrepedal figure in the distance "Contacts confirmed stick to the shadows until we decide if their freind or foe" Mightyena said he jumped onto a nearby roof top that was only slightly collapsed "Go move out and surround them" Arcanine said they moved fast but silently keeping keen eyes trained on their targets they didnt appear to be moving they had confirmed that the human was lying on the floor they still could not identify the pokemon for its heat signurture kept distorting. "Mightyena do you have visual?" Houndoom asked through their com link "Not yet though I am closing in on their position i'll call back when I can fully see them" Mightyena was on the roof just above the two contacts he carefully looked over the edge he gasped at the scene in front of him. a mightyena was radiating dark aura he was standing over a girl she had a white cap on a blue sleeveless shirt and a pink mini skirt she was crying Mighyena trained his ears on what she was saying "Please let me go I just came here to research the indigonus pokemon" "Shh..shhh...dont cry or else I might loose patience and rip out your throat before I find out what I know" the girl tried to stifle her crying. "Thats better now Where are the legendary pokemon of this region?" "I dont know all I heard was some guy had convinced them to join him" "And who was this human?" the Mightyena asked a grusome smile kreeping onto his face "I think it was Blaze" the mightyyena formed a shodow ball in its mouth screaming the girl thought it was meant for her but he turned his head and aimed for a nearby rooftop he fired blowing the roof into splinters a figure lept into the air "Enemy Mightyena confirmed hostile human civilian in cross fire someone get her out of there!" Mightyena shouted his visor locked on red to the opposing Mightyena while the human was highlighted blue along with four green highlights "Darkpulse!" the mightyena which had to be Malak shouted a blob of condensed darkness headed straight for Mightyena "Darkpulse!" Mighyena barely countered with his own Darkpulse "Fireblast!" a star shaped mass of fire came streaking toward Malak "Double team!" multiple copies of him appeared all over the battle field the explosion cleared the field the attack had missed its mark Malak was running full speed at Houndoom he was glowing with the dark aura "Dark cannon!" Malak opened his mouth a burst of darkness collided head on with Houndoom a smoking crater was left "Extereme speed!" Arcanine apeared behind Malak he delivered a very powerful Mega kick to his hips sending Malak flying into a wall that kick should have destroyed his pelvis but he somehow got back up "You should have finished me when you had the chance" a very pissed off Houndoom said she bit down hard on Malaks neck she would have snapped it in two if the dark aura were not protecting him. Malak delivered a powerful Sucker punch to Houndooms ribs making her stumble back "Lethal force autherized light him up!" Stoutland shouted, just as he said that the turrets on their backs sprang to life shooting round after round at Malak, but like before the rounds bounced off his aura "kick it up a notch or were not going anywhere!" Arcanine shouted again he was behind Malak he ducked a swipe from his claws filling his face with a well aimed Flare blitz. It had momentarily broke through his aura sheilding "Arcanine do that again everyone focus your strongest attack on him once hes hit!" Mightyena shouted Arcanine used Extreme speed getting behind Malak dodging his Dark cannon and hitting him with another Flare blitz he was bombarded with fire blasts hyper beems shadow balls and flame throwers. A scream of pain confirmed that Malak had been hit they walked carefully up to a smoking crater he was still alive just barely he was breathing heavily he was covered with burn marks Houndoom placed a heavy paw on his throat "Now die you worthless peace of trash no one will ever hear your name again Malak!" he laughed coughing up blood "I'm not Malak just cause i'm a Mightyena doesnt mean I'm him go ahead kill me i'm not the only one of his followers, not that it matters but he's even got aquantinces in evolution" he laughed again but suddenly went silent, with a sickening snap Houndoom crushed his neck "Arceus fucking dammit!" she shouted frustrated they had come so close only to realize they had killed a follower. "Well we had better go tell master that we killed the wrong one" Stoutland said "Havent you idiots forgotten something?" Ninetails asked she was in a corner wrapping her tails around the girl that was almost killed by one of Malaks followers "Oh yeah sorry it got a little heated in their sorry where are you staying we could take you there if you want" she shook her head "I didnt have time to get a room I was grabbed after the slaughter of this town" "Well we have plenty of room at the manor we could take you there" Houndoom offered she slowly nodded her head "My names Dawn by the way" Ninetails helped Dawn to her feet "Mightyena to base we've got a human survivor requesting pickup" Mightyena nodded a few times "Well where do we have to go for pickup?" Arcanine asked Mightyena pointed west "About a quarter of a mile down that way. Arcanine let dawn ride on your back so we can get there faster" Arcanine layed down letting Dawn climb on his back once she was sure she wasnt going to fall Arcanine jumped up to the nearest undestroyed rooftop followed by the other canine pokemon.

"So we got the wrong one huh?" Blaze was staring out a window looking at his pokemon and his closest freinds it was the next morning when he had called them back to the war room the five canine pokemon stood behind him shifting nervously he let out a sigh "Well you did your best and you saved a civilian you did what I ordered you to do even if it happened to be the wrong one, you all did good, you should go and rest" they nodded and left leaving Blaze alone to wonder about what he should do now. The human named Dawn was sleeping in one of his many guest rooms while the new information that one of his mothers creations was working with the organization that wanted him and all other pokemon dead specifically ones that looked human or that were half pokemon. He sighed again ,Maybe a walk will clear my head, he thought he left the room still wondering about what to do. When he got outside the sun was barely rising mist hung low on the grass he took a deep breath a smile crept on his face he remembered the days when he used to lay down in the grass with his wife Rosie it may not have been peaceful back then but it didnt matter he would do anything to protect his family and freinds. he headed out into the forest not caring if anything were to jump at him he could easily snap them in two, he heard a russtling in the bushes he turned defenses at high despite his relaxed expression, suddenly a little Riolu popped out of the bushes running for its life it stopped in its tracks when it saw Blaze "Lucy! where are you!?" a female voice said right behind the little Riolu. A Lucario popped out of the bushes fear written all over its face "Please sir can you help us?" the Lucario asked almost in tears, Blaze quickly nodded walking over to the pair "Oh thank you so mu..." blood came out of the Lucarios mouth the Riolu screamed behind the dead Lucario with its arm through the Lucario was a Rhyperior its face was scarred and scratched it had obveously been through many battles. It smiled when it saw Blaze "Master Malak will be pleased" it said. Thats all it took for Blaze to literally rip it into shreds, blood seeped into the ground Blaze was about to hit the ground with a fireball until a little girls crying brought him back to reality. The Riolu named Lucy was crying, Blaze carefully walked up behind her "Hey you okay?" Lucy moved away from him so he tries again "I'm not going to hurt you I just want to make sure your okay" she threw an aura sphere at him it would have killed any human but thankfully for him he wasnt human "Your pretty strong that wouldve killed me if I was human" she looked up "Your not human?" Lucy asked staring at Blaze as if he would change into a monster in front of her eyes (Which he could if you remember from last chapter) he held out his hand "C'mon you shouldnt stay here" Lucy grabbed his hand her paw barely wrapped around his finger ,I should probably carry her, so he lifted her up into his arms she was tiny compared to him. Blaze looked back at what remained of the Rhyperior and the dead Lucario she didnt deserve to die he released a powerful jet of flame burning the Rhyperiors flesh but the Lucario simply glowed her body then flew into the sky ,you better admit her mom, he thought Blaze smiled down at the shivering Riolu "Dont worry i'll protect you from now on" Lucy looked up and blushed she started to glow a bright white a few seconds later a Lucario was laying in Blazes arms she was like most of his pokemon she now had a few human features, she was taller than what she was supposed to be she was naked revieling her parts she blushed quickly covering them Blaze laughed "Here let me fix that dont get scared it wont hurt" Before Lucy could react Blaze breathed fire all over her. when the stream died down Lucy was wearing a hat a blue shirt with a wolf on it some basketball shorts and sneakers in short she looked like a normal teen on the street, which was exactly the look he was shooting for "I think you look good like that" he said Lucy pushed away from him 'Thank you for saving me but I really shouldnt stay with you" "And why not? not to be mean but you dont have a family to return to" with that reboot she broke down crying again ,aw geeze I probably should not have reminded her, the crying stopped instantly "That Rhyperior said that its master was something named Malak right?" she asked Blaze nodded "Can you take me to him!" it was more of a demand than a question "Kid if I knew wher he was he wouldnt be more than a puddle of blood on the floor" she looked down at the floor "Hey dont worry we'll find him and when we do i'll let you have the first crack at him okay?" she looked up at him a small smile crept up to her face "Cmon lets go breakfast should be ready in a little bit" Lucy smiled fullheartedly now following him.

A/N: finally hahaha i got this done! hope you enjoyed sorry no lemons this time. i've decided to continue with this ive been seing a gradual rize from thirty to 150 viewers ever since i said i was going to stop hope you also like the new charecter lucy lemon maybe present in the next chapter if not more carnage mixed with smut and the actual story line i probably forgot to mention this but i do not own the death machine i just like how they portrated that type of minigun in black ops 2 so i decided to put something like that into my story dont sue me trayarch or whoever invented the death machine well for now R&R.

if you feel like you dont know the charecters enough or you want me to cause a little mayhem or pairings pm me i will be posting more chapters and the biggest chance for them to be posted is on a monday or wensday

FYI: here are the ages

SCORCH 19000

FURY 17000

BLAZE 17000

SASKE 16000

ROSIE 3000 (she used to be human before blaze married her)

GAUDRY 2300

ZOROARK 19

FLAREON 18

ESPEON 18

JOLTEON 18

GLACEON 17

VAPOREON 16

LEAFEON 16

ALPHA 20

UMBREON 26


	5. SURPRISE!

Dissclaimer: I Do not own pokemon or its charecters but i do own this fan fic and the charecters blaze rosie fury scorch saske sakura gaudry raxtus rose eris iris alpha sara and arachnia  
this () shows my comments  
this ,, shows thoughts

im pretty sure this is to late but this contais lemons if you are under age or do not enjoy this type of literature then gtfo. use of alchohal is prohibited when writing a story drink all you want while reading one though. I know that I might have introduced Lucy a little fast and i'm sorry for that i'll try and fix it. Also I will be posting a request by one of my readers you know who you are and please get an account so I can acually talk to you and I can get back to you quicker with the pms.

This takes place a week after Blaze met Lucy

LUCY Pov

I was running as fast as I could through the forest the sound of splintering trees was getting closer, without looking behind me I launched an Aura sphere. A loud roar eminated from behind me I knew I had hit him, I ran even faster dodging over and around the trees I chanced a look behind me. I saw a huge black creature running on all fours after me, it was ripping the trees right out of the ground "Flareon where the hell are you guys?! he's closing in on me!"

"Where at the rondevounes point your only a few meters away. once you jump over a rock hide behind it, once he clears it aim for his stomache"

"got it i'm heading there now" I ran fater to try and get a little farther away from him. "C'mon just a bit further just a bit further" I said to myself. I saw the rock I was supposed to hide behind, I let loose another Aura sphere. The same roar came from him I quickly hid behind the rock. I waited for a few seconds listening for his approach but I didnt hear anything and I didnt bother to use my Aura detect because I knew he could hide himself from it I was about to peak until I saw his form jump over the rock, I barely had time to hit him in the gut before he was over the rock.

"Now!" Flareon shouted suddenly everyone came out from their ambush places. They were blasting him with their most powerful attacks but even so he just looked stunned. He roared again hitting Flareon with the back of his hand Flareon cried out in pain.

"Flareon!" I shouted I lrt loose my own attack creating a dust cloud. "Glaceon get him up Espeon you and the others dont let up the heat!" I jumped up onto his back hiting him with Focus punch after focus punch, I might as well have been rubbing his back for all the reaction he showed me. I had expected that though so I decided to heat up the battle "Aura cannon!" I but both of my hands at the base of his neck and let loose a full power Aura cannon, I was blown off his back from the force of the attack but I saw that he was struggling to get back up he was still on all fours though ,I guess that form is only ment for all fours, I thought I saw Espeon and the others were still firing at him with Psychics Hydro pumps Thunders and Energy balls. "Did we get him?" I asked nervous that we had missed, even though he is very large he is still very large he is still agile.

"I think we got him" Jolteon said I sighed in relief we seemed to have been able to at least harm him even if it was a tiny bit.

"Hey master you all right?" Espeon asked the black creature shrank and changed into the form of our master.

"Yeah i'm fine, you did pretty good for your first time as a leader Lucy" I blushed a bit at masters remark.

"Thanks master even though I was a bit nervous at first" I laughed a bit at my own nervoussness. He laughed too "Well should we head back home now?" I asked he simply nodded

"Yeah it seems to be around lunch already" he said I nodded

"C'mon lets go guys and Flareon get up lets go" I said. I had to help him up for some reason he said that his ankle hurt I told him to stop being such a baby. It took us half an hour to get to the front door of the manor. I held up my hand to tell Flareon and the others to back up. master opened the door to the house, it was dark inside the living room Blaze stepped inside not caring that it was dark. I took a step inside and lifted my hand, suddenly everyone jumped out from under their hiding places shouting out "SURPRISE!" Blaze jumped from the sudden outburst.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY BLAZE!" Blaze seemed to be absolutely shocked

,I guess with all of the fighting he really doesnt get much time to relax, I thought but I was happy to see that he started laughing and hugging everyone. "Master happy birthday and thanks for all the help you've given me" I said he smiled at me

"No problem Lucy it was the least I could do" he continued to laugh as everyone crowded around him I saw his son both of his daughters his best freind his brothers and a few other people I was not familier with. ,He sure seems happy, I thought smiling myself at the sight of Blaze being swarmed by his closest freinds.

THIRD PERSON VIEW

"This is pretty cool huh?" Rosie asked Blaze, he could barely make out her voice over the blaring Skrillex music in the background (Dont hate I actually happen to like their music if you dont thats your opinion im entitled to mine whole heartedly) Blaze nodded, in truth he forgot today was his birthday. He never really had the time to celebrate his birth, it wasnt a big deal anyway he knew exactly how he was born or rather made.

WARNING BIG REVILATION IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO FIND OUT HOW BLAZE WAS BORN SKIP THIS!

I was born from the one you know as Arceus, but how I came to be was not natural birth. The beings that made me injected syrums and other chemicals into me while I was still inside her, it was hard for them to do that especially since Fury was in there with me. We were made different from eachother but with the same reason in mind. I was built for pure raw strength I was supposed to be unstoppable in physical combat, Fury was supposed to be a wall with legs he wasnt supposed to be ableto be harmed by anything. We did turn out like how they wanted except we had souls, that was a big problem to them. Thankfully they didnt notice until we were developed enough to fully control our powers, but they had certain precautions that did not allow us to remember what happened to us in their place of "Experimentation" everyones mind except for Scorch's was wipped clean. Because of that we had different ideas about what was right leading to the inevitable confrontation and battles. I myself almost died numerous times during those battles, during all this i'm sure you're asking "What happened to Arceus?" well she was aloud to leave when we were born, so she did except to a different part of the Universe, and i'm sure you're asking "Why are you here then?" well thats because a group of humans from Evolution came here it was just coincedence that my mother happened to inhabit this plannet. Now heres a quetion that probably didnt come to your mind "If Arceus isnt from here then those that mean she has a god she worships?" the answer of course YES and I happen to be freinds with her.

THRD PERSON VIEW

"Yeah its pretty fun I havent had a party since we were back home" Blaze said rosie came up close to him wrapping an arm under his elbow.

"You know we could go back and have things like they used to be." Rosie said Blaze laughed

"A city millions of followers and Billions of enemies that want me dead? been there done that, although I do sort of miss that life" Blaze said staring into the cieling with a seemingly unending gaze. Rosie gave her husband a quick peck on the cheek then left to go refill her wine glass. Around the corner of the blaring music a certain green haired ball of energy had a "Special" birthday gift for him. Finally letting the celebration kick in he walked out to the dance floor that used to be his back yard. Just as he reached a group of his freinds one of his favorite songs came up.

"Alright before I set up this little song I need those who will fight in the center of the dance floor the rest clear the area and prepare to have your minds blown!" Jolteon said, he is actually a pretty good DJ

SONG NO REASON SUM 41

(ALL OF US BELIEVE, THAT THIS IS NOT UP TO YOU)

"Just like old times huh Blaze?" Blazes best freind Ciberious said while dropping into a fighting stance.

"Yeah and like old times I remember you losing"

(THE FACT OF THE MATTER IS THAT IT'S UP TO ME!)

"Fight!" Jolteon shouted this was when all hell broke loose most people and pokemon were in on the free for all, but for the most part they stayed away from the real action.

(Hey! Hey! Hey! ... Hey! Hey! Hey! Lets go!)

Blaze and Ciberious were going toe to toe not giving eachother any ground to breath, Blaze ducked under a strong punch and retaliated with a powerful upercut.

(How can we fake this anymore? "anymore")

Ciberious rolled to his side dodging a fist from Blaze

(We turn our backs away and choose to just ignore "choose just ignore")

"Explosion!" Blaze shouted a small blast escaped his body pushing Ciberious a couple feet back.

("some say" Some say it's ignorance it makes me feel some innocence)

"Dragon burst!" Ciberious let out a similer blast catching Blaze in mid air causing him to crash into a moshpit of fighting pokemon.

("some say" It takes away a part of me but I wont let go, tell me, why can't you see it's not the way "not the way")

Blaze burst back out but calmly headed toward Ciberious ,This ain't good, Ciberious thought to himself.

(When we all fall down it will be too late)

Blaze dissapeared from view popping up right behind Ciberious wrapping his arms around his chest.

(Why is there no reason we can't change? "no reason")

Blaze jumped still holding Ciberious in a death grip, he grabbed the back of his neck and threw him into the ground with just enough force not to hurt him but to disorient him.

(When we all fall down who will take the blame who will it take)

Ciberious got up unharmed but a bit dazed and drinking a few whole bottles of beer didnt help him either. Blaze came in for another strike but before he could connect Ciberious held up his hand, being the noble man he was he knew when he was beat.

(If nothing could ever be this real "be this real" a life unsatisfied that I could never feel "I could never feel")

Blaze stopped his assualt and simply shook hands with his long time freind. Although they both knew that if they escalated there would be nothing left of the dance floor.

("some say" This futures not so bright some can't make the sacrifice it's much more than just black and white)

(Its about black and white 2 now! XD)

"That was a good warmup!" Blaze had to shout over the music

"That it was and I hope we can finish it soon my freind" Blaze nodded.

(And I won't fall tell me, why can't you see it's not the way "not the way")

"Blaze come on the songs not over yet I need attention too!" Rosie whined cutely Blaze laughed and went over to his wife.

(When we all fall down it will be too late why is ther no reason we can't change "no reason")

Blaze wrapped his arms around Rosies waist mesmerixed by her brown eyes. Most of the fighting had died down after Blaze had finished. "I miss the days that were like this don't you?" she asked.

(When we all fall down who will take the blame who will it take)

"I do but just a bit, besides I happen to like this planet a bit too much to leave our families here were all together why would we leave this?" Blaze asked pulling Rosie closer in the progress.

(Times like these i've come to see how everything but time is running out!)

"you're right I have grown quite fond of this place too, even with the annoyance of Evolution"

(Hey! Hey! Hey! ... Hey! Hey! Hey!)

Blaze leaned and kissed his wife passionately, his tongue probing inside hers with a fiery imbrace. She moaned softly into him as their tongues danced with eachother.

(All of us believe in what we need what we have's what we don't seeeee!)

They broke the kiss big smiles on both of their faces from being so close to eachother again.

(Tell me, why can't you see it's not the way "not the way" when we all fall down it will be too late)

Blaze looked over Rosies shoulder to see that almost everyone was liplocking with some one else including his kids. Any other parent would have embarassed their kid when they saw that but thankfully Blaze wasn't that kind of parent.

(Why is there no reason we can't change"no reason" when we all fall down who will take the blame who will it take)

"hey the song wrapping up wanna head out?" Blaze asked rubbing his neck with Rosies. "Sure let's go"

(Can't you see its not the way "So how long is this gone? I don't see an ending" when we all fall down it will be too late "it's too late; we can't change what has now begun")

As the song was ending Blaze stopped at the door looking back at the family and freinds that he had gained. All the people who had trusted them with their safety.

(Why is there no reason we can't change "we act like it's alright; why are we pretending?" when we all fall down who will take the balme who will it take "we've been wrong for so long we've known it all a loooooooooong!")

He smiled leaving his freinds to the music. "Blaze I hope you don't mind but i'm going to have a bit of fun with Ray if it's okay with you?" Blaze leaned in and kissed her.

"As long as you keep fresh for later on then by all means go have fun." Rosie smiled and hugged him, leaving to go find Rayquaza. Blaze laughed a little at the sight of his wife asking his permission for something. Blaze was enjoying the party although he decided not to drink himself into sleep or else he might wake up in Giatinas room chained to a wall... again. Blaze took one step before tripping over something "Ow watch it you as..." she was cut off when she saw who it was "D-dad!" Rose looked up at her father "Aww geeze i'm sorry are you okay I didn't see you" Blaze picked her up in his arms examining her head so as to be sure he didn't accidently kick her brains out.

"Dad stop i'm fine just a little drunk but fine none the less" she said Blaze sagged his shoulders a bit in relief to see his daughter was fine.

"Well i'm just worried about you is all. I just wanted to make sure I didnt leave a big ass bruise on your head Rose" Rose smiled up at her father.

"Dad don't worry about me I am your daughter after all I can take a hit more than you know" Blaze smiled at his upstart of a daughter. Only now did he notice how much more mature she had grown, Her long spikey red hair was almost down to her waist her eyes glowed with the same red fury as her father's she was wearing the Pheonix Barracks jacket along with a purple shirt and black pants, a red bandanna was tied to her right arm. She was also wearing gloves that were very similar to Blazes.

,Man she really is like me. I guess she should be since Raxtus took after his mother, Blaze thought to himself. He hugged Rose and left her to continue dancing. He didn't know what to do or were to go now he just simply wandered around his home, climbing higher and higher into the manor right up until he reached his room. He noticed his door was open he also noticed he could faintly hear monster by skillet outside. He walked up to the semi open door, he heard faint moaning noises coming from inside ,It's probably just Rosie, he realizes that the moaning wasn't like Rosies. He peeked inside and was shocked to see Shaymin in his bed with two fingers inside her neither regions.

(PLEASE NOT THAT ALL POKEMON WILL BE IN THEIR ANTHRO FORM IN CASES IN WHICH INVOLVE THE NEED OF FINGERS ESPECIALLY WITH QUADRAPIDEL POKEMON. P.S. SHAYMIN WILL ALWAYS BE IN HER ANTHRO SKY FORM)

"Shaymin?" Blaze asked making Shaymin jump and stop what she was doing.

"M-master h-hi umm... I-I can't think of an excuse to justify what I was just doing in your bed" she said but all Blaze could think ofwas how cute she looked with that blush on her face.

"I'm geussing you needed release and used my sent for insperation" Blaze said. Shaymin sighed "Right on the mark as usual master" Blaze walked up to her eying her up and down. Her green fur on her arms made it look like she was wearing gloves and the little flower petals sticking out of her shoulder he couldn't describe how much he just wanted to ravage her adorable figure, unlike his other non legendary pokemon he would never exploit them like that because he knew he could kill them if he went to hard but Shaymin was an exception with her higher power ratio he was able to actually push into her hard without worry of snapping her in half. He sat down right next to her rubbing her skin with his gloved hand, he felt her shiver under his touch.

"Master your so warm" she said now leaning her naked figure into him letting Blaze wrap his arms around her. "Happy birthday master even though you don't think your birthday is anything special everyone cares for you and would never want you to dissapear" Shaymin said her words filled with truth and emotion. What she said was completely true she needed Blaze in her life she feared every day with every mission that Arceus would come and destroy everything that Blaze had worked to protect. Blaze rubbed her inner thigh bringing Shaymin back to reality she faintly noticed a smell that was spicey and got her very aroused she knew that these were Blazes sexually activated hormones. "Master what are you doing?" Shaymin asked

"Doing what you were imagining a few seconds ago" Blaze said nibbling on her ear. Shaymin smiled grabbing both of his arms and flipping Blaze to his back effectively pinning him to his own bed. "Shaymin?" Blaze asked uncertain of what was about to happen, his uncertinty increased when Shaymin smiled it wasn't a freindly smile either it was one filled with pure lust.

"What master? you were the one who started this little sexual conflict" Shaymin said Blaze tried to push shaymin off him but she had his arms pinned above him not allowing him to flex his arms and push her off.

Blaze smiled "okay fine i'm at your comand Master" he said mockingly. Shaymin leaned in and kissed Blaze, forcefully forcing his lips apart with her tongue and shoving it against his. Shaymin moaned into his mouth rubbing her tongue against his, they wrestled slightly with eachother gaining dominance over eachothers mouth before exploring eachothers mouths. They reluctantly broke the kiss a long line of saliva connecting them "Well shall we continue with a slightly more pleasureable portion of foreplay?" Shaymin asked while rubbing her womanhood over the tent in Blaze's pants.

"Master stop or else i'll lose it!" Blaze said trying to thrust her off of his now burning and itching member.

Shaymin smiled sweetly "Now now you have to listen to your master now don't you?" she said smashing even harder onto his member.

"RRAARGHH!" Blaze shouted trying furiously to push her off but with absolutely no progress, her position on top of him was just to good. "Shaymin stop I'm going to release already!" Shaymin not wanting that to happen so soon let up the pressure much to her captives relief. "Thank you. if you would have continued I would have completely lost it" Blaze was already gasping from the amount of pleasure he tried to hold in.

"I wouldn't want my prisoner to have been all tired out already now would I?" she said in the same innocent voice of hers. "Now come here let you're master help you with your needs" Shaymin grabbed the end of Blazes pants without letting go of his arms. she pulled down his pants revealing his member fully erect and ready to go. "Ooh is this just for me? why thank you, but don't think you'll get off early for good behavior" Shaymin said swallowing his member whole in the first go. Blaze squirmed while Shaymin sucked licked and massaged his member in her warm soft mouth.

"GGRRRAAAH!" Blaze grunted in an inhuman tone. Shaymin mearly giggled at the suffering and squirming of her new play thing. "Master i'm going to cum!" Blaze said still squirming underneath Shaymins grip around him. Blaze let out a groanof pleasure and effort with releasing his seed into Shaymins mouth, Shaymin herself swallowing every last drop of his seed.

"Who said you could release already? i'm going to have to punish you for that" Shaymin said she licked off the excess fluid form Blazes member. She scooted forwards positoning herself right on top of his member now wiped clean, she was positioned right over his tip and instantly impaled herself on him a massive wave of pleasue filled both their bodies at the foreign body parts around them.

"Master please don't stop it feels to good" Blaze moaned at the feeling of Shaymins body contracting and massaging him, he started to drool slightly from the overload of hormones that Shaymin was realising with every bounce that she made. Shaymin herself was in pure bliss with the feeling of being speared by Blazes pulsating member.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" Shaymin asked still bouncing on Blaze except harder and faster than before she was getting very close to releasing all of her fluids onto his member."Master i'm going to cum inside of you!" Blaze shouted. He started to rock his hips into her maxing out his pleasure. He noticed that her grip around his wrists had loosened up a bit, he tuck advantage of that weakness and broke free grabbing her waist and slamming her down even harder onto him.

"Blaze! oh Blaze i'm CUMMING!" Shaymin released her juices all over his already slick member. Blaze gunted releasing his seed inside of her a few wisps of flame also escaping the corners of his mouth. Shaymin almost fainted after the release of her juices, she rested on his chest "Blaze I love you so much" she said panting.

"I love you too Shaymin" Blaze said wrapping his arms around her waist passing out in their embrace.

A/N: finally hahaha i got this done! hope you enjoyed the party and the lemon scener. anyway Malak belongs to houndude thanks for letting me use him in this fic by the way.

IMPORTANT I WILL PROBABLY BE OUT OF COMISSON FOR ABOUT A WEEK BECAUSE I'M HEADED TO VEGAS SORRY FOR HOW LONG THIS TOOK TO POST BUT IT IS MY LONGEST CHAPTER YET SO I HOPE YOU ENJOY well for now R&R.

if you feel like you dont know the charecters enough or you want me to cause a little mayhem or pairings pm me i will be posting more chapters and the biggest chance for them to be posted is on a monday or wensday

FYI: here are the ages

SCORCH 19000

FURY 17000

BLAZE 17000

SASKE 16000

ROSIE 3000 (she used to be human before blaze married her)

GAUDRY 2300

ZOROARK 19

FLAREON 18

ESPEON 18

JOLTEON 18

GLACEON 17

VAPOREON 16

LEAFEON 16

ALPHA 20

UMBREON 26


	6. WORKING AGAIN

Dissclaimer: I Do not own pokemon or its charecters but i do own this fan fic and the charecters blaze rosie fury scorch saske sakura gaudry raxtus rose eris iris alpha sara arachnia and Alice  
this () shows my comments  
this ,, shows thoughts

im pretty sure this is to late but this contains lemons if you are under age or do not enjoy this type of literature then gtfo. use of alchohal is prohibited when writing a story drink all you want while reading one though. I know that I might have introduced Lucy a little fast and i'm sorry for that i'll try and fix it. Also I will be posting a request by one of my readers you know who you are and please get an account so I can acually talk to you and I can get back to you quicker with the pms.

Darkness overwhelms all eventually you can't escape me forever Blaze. I'll get you eventually you could never fully escape me HA HA HA HA HA!

Blaze woke up to find that he was being held by not one but two pairs of arms, he turned and saw Rosie was sleeping next to Shaymin, they were both holding on to him in a loving embrace. Blaze tried to move away without waking both of them up but found that he couldn't not without completely picking one of them up. So he lifted Shaymin up from her resting place on top of his chest and gently laid her back down next to Rosie. He smiled at the two girls laying down on his bed, they looked so adorable together but he needed to get cleaned up so he headed into his rooms shower which thankfully was in his game room which was also soundproofed for obvious reasons. He locked the door to the shower in case either of the girls woke up and decided they wanted another round with him. Blaze took off his bandanna and shades, he was in the middle of taking off his shirt when he felt a presence next to him. He ignored it and continued to disrobe, only when he was about to take off his pants did he notice the half humanoid half serpent creature next to him. "Alice what the hell are you doing here!?" Blaze shouted slightly emberassed that she almost caught him completely naked. Alice herself was a little red in the face making her normally blue cheeks look purple.

"Nothing I just wanted to talk" she said her eyes never leaving Blazes tanned and toned chest.

(remember how I said that Blaze worshiped a god that was not Arceus? well her she is. Alice has blue skin a long serpentine lower body with a purple stripped pattern almost like a tigers her waist is covered by thick leather, she has long golden hair and wings. On her back she has a big X tattoo the very same one that Blaze has on his shirts, and on her front she has a black silk shirt that exposes her stomache. She has purple eyes and wears leather protecters on her forearms. Oh did I also mention she was god?)

"What about?" Blaze said refusing to take off anymore clothing much to Alices dissapointment.

Alice slowly tore her gaze away from Blazes muscular figure "About your mother" Blaze almost lunged at her but he managed to keep his temper down. "whats the matter? I thought you had forgiven her a bit more now since she had saved your pets lives" Alice said. That made Blaze lose it, he slammed Alice against the opposite wall.

"They're not pets they're my friends my family, I don't care who you are say something to degrade them again and I will kill you!" Blaze shouted causing visible pain to her. Fear was very visible in her eyes while seething anger was visible in his. He slowly released his hold on her calming himself down. "Alice i'm sorry I snapped at you like that please forgive me" Blaze said bowing to her. Alice was a little shaken but still managed to stand up (or whatever it is that she does when she's not lying down)

"Blaze it's okay really I shouldn't have said those things about them, I just didn't know that you felt so close to them" Alice said. Even though she was a god Blaze was the only one she truelly respected and even feared. Blaze gave her a small smile telling her that he wasn't going to attack her. She remembered the first time they had fought, it was unlike any battle their home planet had seen before both beings fought with their full strength not wanting to lose. Blaze fought for the survival of his wife while Alice fought for the death of her, but after the fight had ended with both parties utterly spent and the planet half destroyed Blaze had spared her life by ordering his brother not to kill her. With that act he had forever gained her respect and she had gained his friendship.

"So what about my mother is there something wrong with her?" Blaze said with absolutely no concern in his voice. Alice fidgeted a bit unsure of whether she could tell him now.

"Well you could say that there is something wrong with her but not in the physical sense" Alice said much to Blazes confusion. She decided to just tell him how it was whether he would break her in half for it or not. "For some reason she started to work with...  
Evolution" the last word came out as a small whisper for she was afraid that they would get into another fight but not over Rosies survival but for hers.

"What!?" Blaze shouted his voice literally shaking the house. He started to glow with a silverish light his skin peeling away to be replaced with silver.

"Blaze calm down your going into your silver form!" Alice shouted backing away from Blaze. He realized the drastic climb in his power and quickly released it.

"Alice go. now we'll talk later but for now go!" Blaze commanded his voice strained from the amount of rage he was holding back. Alice simply nodded giving Blaze a small hug before disapearing in a flash of light. Blaze sighed then continued to go on with his shower.

ALICE

Alice was in her domain looking over her home that she took upmost care of, the weather usually reflected her mood and right now it was raining hard over the planet. Alice was in her very large bed crying into one of her dozens of pillows. ,Why did I have to break the news so early? for all I know she was just trying to uphold a place in their ranks taking them out from the inside!, Alice thought to herself. Being the only goddess in this region made her feel lonely, that fact sunk deeper since she was still a virgin. She had considered the possibility of moving in with Blaze but something told her that he wouldn't agree to that. Everyday she wanted to ask him if he would take her but everyday she would dismiss the idea of him doing it, but the longer she denied herself of it the more she found herself craving him. Alice finally stopped crying she was going to do it today she had to do it today there was no other choice for her to take, she didn't just want anyone she wanted Blaze. The more she thought about it the more she was sure, she zeroed in on his soul and telaported back into his shower. Once she was sure she was inside the bathroom she changed into her bipedal form, her wings shrank in size her tail receded to be replaced with slender blue legs, her clothing morphed as well becoming more conventional for her new humanoid form. Inside the bathroom it was steaming hot, she could see Blazes outline in the shower apparently he hadn't noticed her yet. Alice crept up to the shower door but instead of opening it she phased through it her clothes falling to the floor in the process. Blaze was wetting his hair which being as stubborn as it's owner did not want to go down, seeing her chance she quickly wrapped her arms around Blazes figure. Alice purred as the water hit her.

"You know this is for getting clean not dirty right?" Blaze asked turning to look at the goddess standing before him, she was beautiful he had to give her that much.

"Whats wrong with getting dirty in a place where we can get clean again?" Alice asked rubbing up against him again. Blaze tried to push her off but he wasn't in the push all the way, he was already drowsy from how good the hot water felt on him and Alice massaging his muscles didn't help in the effort to push her away. "C'mon just this once please" Alice whispered into Blazes ear while rubbing his chest slowly working over the bulges that were his abs.

Blaze shook his head as if trying to wake up from a dream "No I can't not now" he said although his words were slurred like he was drinking to much alchohal. Alice knew she was getting to him, slowly but surely she was going to get him to agree to fuck her.

"Whats the matter my champion? I thought you enjoyed the feeling of these" Alice grabbed Blazes hands and placed them on her breast, on instinct Blaze tried to ball them into fists but instead he got handfuls of Alices soft warm breast.

Snapping back into reality he stared at her his vision now clear ,Not to self never take a shot before hitting the shower, Blaze thought. He looked at Alices thin figure she looked so frail and defenseless even though he knew that was definately not the case with her, still he found himself mesmerized by her figure she wasn't tiny no she was of average size around the same build as Rosie. She was the same hieght as Rosie too which made Blaze consider fucking her "Alice are you sure that you want me? there must be someone out there who is more deserving of you than me"

Alice simply shook her head "Blaze i've thought about this for so long that i'm one hundred percent sure that I wanted you to be the one to take me" Alice said a tear forming in her eye. Or at least that's what Blaze thought since they were in the shower it was hard to tell.

Blazes shoulders sagged, he had no choice but to obey his goddess unbeknownst to Alice Blaze was equally afraid of her because he knew she could erase him from existance without so much as a blink. Blaze could not deal with the thought of leaving Rosie and his kids alone so he loyally followed every order and command that Alice gave him, to a certain limit of course. "Fine but I hope you don't mind if I make this quick"

"As long as it's done by you i'll be happy" Alice got down on her knees in the surprisingly roomy shower. She gave his member an experimantory lick. At her touch he stiffened immediatly growing to his full length of eleven inches. She put the tip in her mouth making Blaze shudder, seeing him show a sign of weakness she swallowed the entire thing vigorously deep throating him, and in absolutely no time at all she made him cum straight down her throat. Smiling she released Blazes member from her mouth "What happened? I thought you would have lasted longer than that"

"Normally I would but you just felt so good I couldn't help but lose myself in you" Blaze said panting. Alice tried to get up but Blaze pushed her down to her down to her back with her ass facing towards him. "Well I hope you enjoyed my taste because it won't be going in your mouth this time" Blaze slid his tip right in on Alices entrance, she gave a squeak from being poked there "Alice are you ready?" Blaze asked positioning himself right behind her. Alice nodded making Blaze start his slow advance into Alice, she was tighter than what Blaze was used to even Glaceon wasn't this tight when he had penetrated her. "Yes keep going take it from me Blaze do it please!" Alice cried out even though Blaze was barely reaching her hymen "I'm going all the way so this is going to hurt a lot" Blaze backed out of Alice a bit before slamming himself deep inside of her, she cried out in both pain and pleasure. She squirmed a little after being speared, some first time blood ran down her leg but was quickly washed away by the running water. "Blaze don't you dare stop I want the full experience" Alice said now rocking slowly into Blazes hips.

"Fine let me reposition myself first though" Blaze withdrew his member from Alices dripping cunt and positioned his tip right on her second entrance.

"Um Blaze what are you doing?" Alice asked very nervous about where this was heading.

"Don't worry it'll feel great for you and especially for me" He said prodding her entrance, Alice stiffened up instantly at his touch. Not wanting her to move Blaze wrapped his arms around her mid-section firmly holding her in place. He started to push into her, the pleasure increased ten fold when Alice clenched down on him from the feeling. "You like this don't you? After all this is what you wanted isn't it?" Blaze said into her ear. Usually it was his own hormones that got the girls wild but now the tables were turned with Alices own hormones filling the air driving Blaze insane with lust. He started to grind harder and harder into Alice, with every pound more and more of her scent filled the air encouraging Blaze to pump even harder into her.

"Blaze you animal keep going I like it this rough!" Alice shouted enjoying the feeling of being pounded vigerously by Blaze. "Blaze harder now!" Alice shouted demanding Blaze to pound even harder into Alices rear end. He complied pushing even harder into her tightness, the moisture of the water did not help in making it easier to pound her.

"Damn Alice why are you so tight?" Blaze grunted struggling to keep inserting himself inside of her. Alice moaned especially loud squirting for all she was worth all over Blazes legs. Blaze moaned loudly as well coming inside of her very generously, excess fluid slowly leaked out of her. Blaze collapsed onto Alices back both of them lying down flat on the shower floor.

"Blaze that was amazing!" Alice said panting heavily.

"Yeah maybe we can do it again when I have more time" Blaze said getting back up to his feet. Blaze held up his hand helping Alice up to her feet as well.

Alice bit her lip struggling to work up the nerve to ask Blaze what she had wanted most of all "Umm Blaze I need to ask you something very important" Alice said her already purple cheecks turned even more purple than before. Blaze looked at her with a passive expression so Alice swallowed hard "Umm I wanted to know if it was okay if I could move in with you?" Alice looked down at the floor embaressed beyond belief of what she had just asked him. She felt his arms on her shoulders, she looked up at him to be shocked by a kiss from him. It was a very passionate one too tongue and all swirling around with eachother.

"Does that answer your question?" Blaze asked breaking the embrace of tongues. Alice was shocked that he so easily allowed her to live with him. Alice nodded slowly unsure about what to do next. Blaze turned off the water then grabbed a towel wrapping it around Alice, he grabbed another one wrapping around his waist."Now lets get dressed later on i'll set up a room for you alright?" Blaze said stepping out of the shower being careful not to step on Alices clothing.

Alice smiled as she followed Blaze ,this is going to be an interesting day, she thought. After she and Blaze finished getting dressed they exited the bathroom to be met with the terrifying sight of Rosie staring daggers at Alice.

"Blaze what is she doing in our house?" Rosie asked without taking her eyes off of her.

"Well Rosie Alice is going to be staying with us,I agreed to it so a little later i'm going to find her a room to stay in" Blaze said stepping infront of Alice protectively incase Rosie decided to try and kill her. Rosie just stared at Blaze more in disbelief than in anger.

"So your just going to let her stay here like that your not going to make her do anything?" Rosie asked still staring at Alice who hid behind Blaze for protection. Blaze simply nodded bracing himself for an assualt from Rosie. "Okay well I guess what you say goes around here especially if it involves her" Rosie said pointing at Alice.

"So your okay with her being here?" Blaze asked slightly relaxing his defensive position.

"Yes i'm okay with it surprisingly enough but only on one condition and you have to agree to it you got that Alice?" Rosie asked the harshness in her voice made Alice flinch.

(Reminder Rosie has the strength equal to Blaze so basically if Blaze isn't around to cool her down she destroys anything that gets her mad. Also if Rosie isn't around to keep an enraged Blaze at bay he might just decide to blow up literally)

Alice nodded slowly "Okay so here is my condition I get first dibs on him so if you plan on having any sex with him I overule that if I want to have sex with him at the same time okay?" Rosie said. Alice blushed when she said that but she nodded all the same relieving Rosie of alot of pressure "Well since that was said I am now fully okay with you becoming part of this family" Rosie said offering Alice a hug. Blaze stepped aside letting Alice step forward into Rosies arms, Alice nervously placed herself into Rosies arms. Rosie looked into Alices eyes making her cheeks turn purple, Blaze noticed something twinkle in Rosies eyes something that only appeared when she was horny. His thought was put to rest when Rosie locked lips with Alice stunning her and turning her face completely purple.

"Wha...what was that for?" Alice asked still purple in the face from the unexpected kiss. Rosie just licked her lips hungrily.

"Oh no Rosie calm down she just lost her virginity don't make her do anything too intense" Blaze said Rosie ignored him grabbing Alices waist slowly pulling up her silk shirt "Rosie!" Blaze shouted making Rosie jump from her husbands sudden outburst.

"What what happened?" Rosie asked confused why Blaze yelled at her.

"Well you just tried to rape Alice but other than that nothing much." Blaze said.

"oh well would you like to join me or are you going to make me do a little lesbian work here?" Rosie asked not taking her hands off of Alice making her feel very uncomfterable.

"As much as I would love to fuck both of you until you didnt even remember your name I have buissness to attend to at the end of this region" Blaze said heading over to the door.

"Wait Blaze don't leave me here alone with her!" Alice shouted struggling against Rosies grip.

"Don't worry you'll be fine Alice, anyway i'll be back soon probably anyway." Blaze said in a tone that didn't suggest he was joking. He waved and exited the room leaving his girls to themselves.

"Well since Blaze is gone shall we explore eachother and bond a bit?" Rosie asked already starting to press her lips against Alices.

"Um okay but please be gentle" Alice said in a small voice succombing to Rosies request. Alice laid down on the bed giving herself up to Rosie, who was working on removing all of Alices clothing. Once Rosie had sucesfully removed her clothing she paused to admire Alices sleek figure, she had the exact same build as Rosie herself which she admired greatly about her. She wasn't ripped but you could definatly see muscle but it wasn't overwhelming her frame, her breasts were in the C-cup range while Rosies was in the D-cup range.

"Well shall I undress and show you what you will be tasting?" Rosie asked Alice in a voice that would make any person hard or wet from hoow sexually assualting it sounded. Alice could only nod with a gaping mouth for before Rosie asked she had pulled her shirt up revealing her tanned breasts. Rosie smiled at her captives expression from seeing her body, she began undressing slowly teasing her with the curves of her body that Blaze would ravage given the chance. "Well open up please I wish to gain access to your flower"

Obeying Rosie Alice spread herself wide much to Rosies pleasure "Please be gentle" Alice whimpered, from the look of pure lust on her face Alice wasn't going to get a gentle time with her champions wife. Rosie lowered her mouth down to Alices entrance sticking out her tongue.

(Remember Rosie and Alice are not human so be unsurprised by appendages doing things that normally they will be unable to do without snapping into fifty pieces)

Rosie stopped two inches from Alices entrance, she then released her tongue from her mouth she let it touch Alices entrance moistening it instantly. Delighted by the berry taste Rosie shoved her tongue into Alices pussy making her gasp out in pleasure, Rosie pushed her tongue four inches deeper into her her tongue now expanded to six inches. Alice moaned from the muscle twitching and expanding inside of her, she wrapped her legs around Rosies neck pulling her even deeper inside of her. "Rosie yes lick harder!" Alice shouted enjoying evey turn Rosies tongue made inside of her.

"I thought you wanted me to be gentle" Rosie said smiling at how horny Alice was getting. She started to push deeper letting her tongue out fully inside of her which was firmly inserted seven inches away from the opening, Rosie then started to wrap her tongue around itself giving her tongue a little extra thickness. Alice almost screamed from the amount of pleasure that she was experiencing but she still managed to wake up an unnoticed Shaymin.

"What the hell is going on!" Shaymin shouted staring angrily at the two girls who had woken her up from her nap. Rosie froze in place her tongue still deep inside of Alice but she was slowly taking it out, Alice was frozen in place to but for a different reason she was about to cum and Rosies tongue was still scraping at her entrance making her come even closer to orgasm. "Well?" Shaymin demanded still waiting for a response from Rosie who decided to just pull out her tongue. The instant she did though Alice pulled her face right back cumming right into her mouth. "Whoa I woke up pretty late in the game huh?" Shaymin asked dumbly still looking at both girls.

Rosie was wiping the excess cum from her mouth "Yes you did and now that the mood is gone I guess we should get ready for the day ahead.

SCENE CHANGE

Blaze was hidden behind the foliage of a very tall tree overlooking a vey large Evolution compound, he was waiting for the rest of his team to give the all clear signal. This was a slightly above standard rescue mission, Blaze had heard that Evolution had gotten their hands on about a dozen anthro pokemon his team was currently escaping the compound with them. "Master were headed out through the east exit we should be in sight in the next thirty seconds" Arcanines voice said through the earpiece Blaze had

"Got it your exits clear no gaurds or mechs in my range of sight" he said watching the east exit. It seemed like hours before he confirmed sixteen pokemon exiting the compound, four armed twelve unarmed. "Youve got five minutes to reach the evac zone before phase two hits" Blaze said

"Understood" Kyreum said Blaze started to undo his vest that he brought it was filled with highly flammable charges, once it was off he worked on targetting highly flammable areas of the compound.

"You've got two minutes left how far from evac?" Blaze asked

"We are at the evac sight lift off in ten seconds" Kyreum responded ten seconds later Blaze spotted a blackhawk take off (with the help of his modified shades) a half mile away from the compound.

"Looks like it's my turn" Blaze located the area that was most likely to cause massive structeral damage to the main building, unfortunatelty the explosion would cause minimal damage to the sorounding buildings. Blaze threw the charges at a far corner of the main building, the explosion that erupted from the initial impact tore half the building apart. Sirens started blaring after the explosion mechs and gaurds scattered around the burning facility. The one other thing that Blaze had brought with him was a boom box and a disc with hollywood undeads song city, he pressed play and jumped from the tree tripling in size every second.

(Let's watch it burn ... let's watch it burn ... let's watch this city burn the world)

A very loud thud sounded when Blazes claws landed on the concrete floor which cracked under his weight, he was in his natural form one that he hadn't taken ever since he had left his home.

(Let's watch this city burn from the skylines on top of the world til there's nothing left in her let's watch this city burn the world)

To describe his form in short he was a pheonix but not just any he was the pheonix king his feathers were a pure shade of dark red his beak hooked like a falcons claws like an eagle, he had a long slender neck like a swan but filled with muscle he was capable of lifting things countless times his own weight. Last but certainly not least was his size it was unbelieveable he completely towered over the entire compund. He let out a very loud screech shaking the earth beneath him.

(My body doused in ash with two empty cans of gas the only evidence they have is the police sketch of my mask)

Blaze shook his feathers and stratched his wings reaccustoming himself with his form, a few rockets were fired at him but the explosions that hit seemed insignifacant relative to size. Blaze opened his beak again but instead of screeching he let out a wave of flame melting what was left of the main building.

(And it's hard at times to ask if you can save my heart for last and it's hard to face the facts when the darkness fades to black)

He took one step completely crushing the nearest bulding, he screeched again bathing the area in another jet of fire. Explosions erupted over his body none giving him an ounce of damage all that he was focused on was reducing the entire area to rubble.

(It's not just make believe when they make me take a seat and they put amphetemines in the air and make me breath)

Blaze stepped on another building ingoring the mechs and helicopters buzzing around his head like gnats even though thats all theywere to him in this form pitiful insects that needed to be exterminated. Something finally caught his attention, a portion of the floor opened up it was just about the size to be able to hold his body in.

(So come on and grab your children look put for burning buildings and villians who pillage they're killin' by the millions)

Slowly a gigantic head appeared from the expanding opening, he could tell that it was robotic slowly the rest of the figure came out the shoulders chest and finally the legs. All around size it was big enough to look Blaze straight in the eye, "Hello old freind as you can clearly see I made some adjustments to the buster model of my army" Blazes eyes widened.

"David" Was the only thing he said before he rushed the giant mech, slamming his weight into the metal dented it severely but the body itself was intact. THe mech brought a fist to Blazes head knocking him a few feet back but that did not stop his assault he breathed white hot flame over the mech, he was surprised when a fist came out through the wall of fire smacking him in theface again. This time he hit the floor hard stunned by the impact.

(And billions of people die for a lost cause so now I pray to my nation destroyed under god "It's the end of the world" All my battle's have been won but the war has just begun!

"Coming in hot" David said stepping on Blazes ribcage. He screeched in pain thankfully nothing was broken but the mech weighed much more than he origanly thought. He wrapped his claws around the leg and pulled hard forcing the mech onto it's back. Blaze quickly regained his footing and jumped onto the mech, a squel of protest sounded as the metal caved in under his weight. David brought a hand up palm open, Blaze backed up his neck thincking he was going to grab it but his palm started to glow. Before he could react Blaze was blasted in the face, a sickening snap could be heard coming from his head. David saw his chance seeing his chance he punched Blaze in the chest throwing him to his back.

(Let's watch this city burn from the skylines on top of the world til there's nothing left in her let's watch this city burn the world)

"Whats the matter old friend?" David asked standing up. Blaze lifted his head revieling a very large crack in his beak. He spat out a bit of blood the place where it landed fizzeled and sunk into the ground, his blood was corossive more powerful than any acid. He breathed fire again but at the floor, David tried to take a step forward but he was already calf deep in molten concrete. Blaze jumped onto his shoulders forcing it down even further, he jumped off to avoid another smack to the head. "It's not over yet!" out of Davids back came hundreds of missiles, they stung Blazes skin but he pushed through it grabbing one of his arms in his beak. He suffered another blow to the head but refused to let go.

(The city looks so pretty do you wanna burn it with me til the sky bleeds ashes and the fucking sky crashes!)

Blaze pulled as hard as he could seperating the mech from the waist up, he lifted it up high int the air slamming it back down denting the alrady damaged armor beyond repair. He suffered ten more powerful hits to his beak and body but he kept slamming it into the ground until the arm finally ripped off. Blaze jumped onto the mech again wasting no time in ripping the other arm off and diving his beak deep into the inner workings of the mech.

(we make ashes just with matches to ignite the flame and all the hopes of a youth deemed fuckin' insane. they say: Take the pill in god we trust go and kill god loves us after life after death breathing til there is no breath)

"Well looks like i've lost again" David said Blaze heard a faint beeping but he did'nt bother moving. A large explosion erupted from the mech making a crater half the size of the compound. Blaze screeched even louder further cracking the damaged ground.

(I will not die in the night but in the light of the sun and the ashes of this world in my lungs but who am I to say let's all just run away grab your saints and pray we're gonna bur this world today!)

Blaze flapped his wings rising a few thousand feet in the air, he opened his beak and rained fire onto the compound.

(Let's watch this city burn from the skylines ontop of the world til there's nothing left in her let's watch this city burn the world the city looks so pretty do you wanna burn it with me! the city looks so pretty do you wanna burn it with me! the city looks so pretty do you wanna burn it with me!)

He opened his beak still flapping his wings creating a ball of energy inside. He hurled the ball towards the ground causing an explosion that destroyed everything in a mile radius. Once all the smoke cleared Blaze looked at the crater, there was only one thing he had to do before he could go home. He concentrated on a single seed that had flown off a tree from somewhere, he poured some of his power into the single seed and soon an evergreen forest took the place of the smoking crater. Blaze smiled as best as he could with a cracked beak, now he could go home.

A/N: finally hahaha i got this done! hope you the lemon scene and the revelation of who Blaze is working to destroy and the introduction of Alice oh I will put the requested pairing in the next chapter as I could not fit it in this one. anyway Malak belongs to houndude thanks for letting me use him in this fic by the way.

well for now R&R.

if you feel like you dont know the charecters enough or you want me to cause a little mayhem or pairings pm me i will be posting more chapters and the biggest chance for them to be posted is on a monday or wensday

FYI: here are the ages

SCORCH 19000

FURY 17000

BLAZE 17000

SASKE 16000

SAKURA 15000

ROSIE 3000 (she used to be human before blaze married her)

GAUDRY 2300

ROSE 1800

RAXTUS 1800

ZOROARK 19

FLAREON 18

ESPEON 18

JOLTEON 18

GLACEON 17

VAPOREON 16

LEAFEON 16

ALPHA 20

UMBREON 26


	7. Fun at home

Dissclaimer: I Do not own pokemon or its charecters but i do own this fan fic and the charecters blaze rosie fury scorch saske sakura gaudry raxtus rose eris iris alpha sara arachnia Alice and Rosanne  
this () shows my comments  
this ,, shows thoughts

im pretty sure this is to late but this contains lemons if you are under age or do not enjoy this type of literature then gtfo. use of alchohal is prohibited when writing a story drink all you want while reading one though. I know that I might have introduced Lucy a little fast and i'm sorry for that i'll try and fix it. Also I will be posting a request by one of my readers you know who you are and please get an account so I can acually talk to you and I can get back to you quicker with the pms.

"Master why did you call me here?" a nervous Lopunny asked.

"The reason I asked you here is because I have a mission for you" Blaze said still looking out a window, lopunny was Blazes third pokemon yet she never had sex with him yet and she didn't know why.

"Okay what is it then master?" she asked sighing, Blaze finally turned around looking at her for the first time since he called her in. He had always injoyed her company because unlike the others she wasn't obsessed with his bodylike the others were, and also unlike the others she didn't like to wear clothes.

"My grandaughter is going to be visiting us here and I want you to escort her here safely okay" Blaze said staring at her through his shades. Lopunny nearly fell flat on her face from what he had told her.

"What! why do I have to babysit? Master i'm one of your strongest pokemon why am I stuck with such a simple job?" Lopunny whinned. Blaze looked at her not getting why she was whining so much.

"Lopunny stop whining and do what I say I wouldn't give you an assignment if it wasn't important." Lopunny stopped whining and looked straight at her master, she was only a few inches shorter than him and she had hands and feet like the others instead of paws. Blaze sighed "Lopunny just listen to me I need you to take care of Rossane" Blaze walked up right to her, Lopunny took a step back nervous of what her master might do. Blaze leaned in and kissed her passionately. "Mmmmh!" Lopunny was startled by the sudden act of passion. Blaze broke the kiss leaving Lopunny red faced. Blaze smiled.

"Okay master i'll do it" Lopunny said blushing, Blaze turned again to look out the window. Lopunny bowed and left the room. "Master why can't you see that I love you more than you realize?" Lopunny said to herself. She left the manor and headed towards a city a few miles away from the manor. Lopunny couldn't stop thinking about her master, she was by his side almost eversince the begining but yet he hadn't shown much affection to her ever since he made the manor. She sighed deep and heavy "Master why are you so clue less?" a rustling in the bushes brought her back to reality. "Who's there?" she asked staring into the tree's.

"A friend with advice" a distinctly male voice said, a male Mightyena appeared from the bushes multiple scars ran across his body and part of his left ear was missing. "I've heard alot about you and how you get no respect in your home" the Mightyena said.

"Wait a minute just who the hell are you?" Lopunny asked the random Mightyena.

"My apoligies my name is Malak and I came here to offer you salvation from human rule" Malak said to Lopunny. She was confused salvation? what was he talking about?

"What do you mean by salvation?" Lopunny asked confused by what he was telling him.

"What I mean is join me join my army and we can overule the humans." Lopunny was shocked how could anyone dare hope to overthrow her master with his power not to mention the multiple pokemon that are loyal to him.

"How is that going to be possible how could you dare hope to overthrow my master?" Lopunny asked the Mightyena. She was still confused abouy how he would pull that off.

"What makes you think a human could stop a pokemon?" he asked. Lopunny was about to ask what do you mean human when she thought better of it.

"But humans have guns and armor they can take us out from a distance" Lopunny said. Malak slammed his paw on the ground creating a tiny crater.

"Fine then keep believing that your master truely cares about you but when you find out the truth don't come to me or you'll be killed on sight!" Now it was Lopunnys turn to get angry.

"My master loves and cares for me even though he hasn't shown it recently" Malak laughed at that.

"So you think he actually cares about you? Then you are more of a fool than I thought" with that he dissapeared back into the under growth. Lopunny scratched her head what was that all about and why did he want to get rid of humans? She shook her head she still had to retrieve her her masters grandaughter Rosanne. She sighed again headed towards the city that her master told her to go. It took longer than she thought but she finally made it to the city, but this city wasn't a normal city it was a city that her master had built by hand it housed over three thousand pokemorphs and anthro pokemon. Most of the occupents in the city she had rescued herself from the testing sites that Evolution setup specifically for anthro pokemon like herself.

"Hey Lopunny! How've you been!?" a Lopunny asked her name was Adriana, when Lopunny first rescued her from Evolution she was still a Buneary not only that she was barely alive when she brought her to Sakura.

"Hey Adriana how has life in the city been?" she asked Adriana jumped down from her roof were she was working on a little retiling.

"Oh you know it's been pretty easy and fun around here but mostly it's been pretty peaceful around here"

"Well yeah that's what my master planned on when he built this city" Lopunny said offering her a hug in which she accepted fullheartedly. "Well I hope you like it here but I have to pick up Blazes granddaughter so see yah later" Lopunny left her friend to tend to her house while she continued with her job, only until she was in the middle of town did she realize that she didn't know where to pick up Rosanne. "Wait did master tell me where to pick her up or did he forget?" Lopunny looked in every direction looking for a little girl that looked like her master.

"Are you the one that's supposed to take me to grandad?" a little girl asked, she had blue spikey hair and was wearing a purple shirt with a black X on it she was also wearing a blue skirt but what realy caught her attention were her red eyes.

"Your Rosanne?" Lopunny asked slightly nervous about who she was talking to, if she guessed right and she somehow angered her she might just end up as a puddle of blood or her next meal.

(Let me explain Rosanne is a hybrid she is a cross between pheonix and dragon blood meaning she has twice the power of any single person of either single species also since she is a decendant of blaze she has adopted his genetic mutation of physical strength. She is unnaturally powerful even for a hybrid)

"Yep daddy said he would let me stay here for a little while" she said to Loppuny, both relieving and relaxing her.

"Well your grandad sent me to take you to him okay?" lopunny said to the dangerous little girl infront of her.

"Are we going to walk all the way there?" she asked with a cute little voice.

"Well yeah I can't fly you know"

"No but I can, I can get us there in no time at all" Rosanne said, she was much smaller than Lopunny but that did'nt matter her strength was beyond measure.

"Um well okay I guess" Lopunny reluctantly agread. Rosanne smiled and released her wings, they where dragon wings blue with the thin membrane spread across it. Lopunny picked her up so she could have a better angle to fly, Rosanne spread her wings as far as they would go which is about eight feet each wing.

"Ready?" She asked Lopunny who nodded, she flapped once lifting them ten feet in the air the second flap rocketed them in the direction of the manor. It took them only a minute to get to the front steps of the manor, Lopunnys fur was all messed up from how fast Rosanne flew.

"Well... that was fast" Lopunny said still holding tightly onto Rosannes waist, Rosanne folded her wings back concieling them.

"Can you let go of me please?" Rosanne asked. Lopunny quickly placed her on the floor embaressed of how tight she was holding her.

"Oh i'm sorry I was just scared anout how fast you were flying" Lopunny said a little red in the face, she had flew with her master but he never flew full speed with her around the only real time he went full speed is if he raced against Scorch or Alice. Lopunny turned her head as she heard the door open her master came out of the door followed by his son Raxtus.

"Daddy grandpa!" Rosanne shouted running right into Blazes arms.

"Hey Rosanne! How've you been? I hope you've been having fun back home" Blaze asked his grandaughter throwing her up in the air from time to time making her squeel in delight. Rosanne nodded laughing every time Blaze threw her up in the air.

"Hey grandpa can we spar?" Rosanne asked.

"Why don't you spar with your dad i'm sure he wants to spend time with you too" Blaze said resting her on his shoulder.

"Dad it's okay you can train with her" Raxtus said to his father.

Blaze smiled at his son still holding onto Rosanne "No that's not my place in her life, it's yours i'm not her father so you should be the one to do it"

"Heh you always were stubbern dad" Blaze put his hand on Raxtus's head.

"Where do you think you got it from" Blaze said messing up his sons brown hair which he got from his mother. Blaze handed Rosanne to his son. "Lopunny come here I need to talk to you about something." Lopunny followed her master without question into the house, silently she was wondering what he wanted. Blaze led Lopunny all the way up to his room, Blaze sat down on his bed sighing heavily.

"Master what did you want with me?" Lopunny asked standing in front of her only love in this world. Blaze motioned for her to come closer which she complied with, she was shocked however when he grabbed her waist and pulled her into bed with him. "Master wait why are you doing this?" Lopunny asked a huge blush already plastered across her face. Blaze turned onto his side still holding onto Lopunny who stopped struggling from her masters embrace. ,Why is he doing this? he hasn't shown me any affection in eight years why the sudden change?, Lopunny was still a virgin once long ago she had almost worked up the nerve to ask him but she broke down at the last second dissapearing from view, infact she had avoided him as much as possible ever since that incident.

"Why I am doing this is to give you a second chance in what you failed to do long ago" Blaze said to Lopunny holding her even closer to his body. Lopunny was now a full shade of crimson.

"So you've known all along?" She asked nervously, Blaze laughed lightly.

"Well I would'nt be a very good master if I could'nt even read my pokemons emotions now would I?" Blaze said rubbing Lopunnys soft belly. She finally loosened up and scooted back into his arms.

"Well no you would'nt be a very good master but you are a good master who takes care of everyone you know" Lopunny was now facing Blaze while still craddled in his arms. "Master i've been meaning to ask you why you haven't had sex with me especially since I was one of your first pokemon?" Lopunny asked still facing her master who simply smiled at her.

"Because you never asked me." Blaze said simply. Lopunny mentaly slapped herself, everytime someone wanted to have sex with him they literally just went up and asked him if he wanted to do it. Unfortunately Lopunny never worked up the nerve to ask him so the relization hit her like a train.

"So you mean after all this time all I had to do was ask?" Blaze nodded pulling Lopunny in even closer until their noses were almost touching. "So then I guess ... do you want to you know" Lopunny said extremely nervous about what she was saying.

Blaze laughed "I would'nt have brought you to my bed if I didn't plan on it" Blaze said lightly kissing Lopunny on the cheek.

"Well then come on master show me that the stories i've heard about you are true" Lopunny said connecting their lips together, she would have forced her tongue iside his mouth if not for his already there pushing her tongue back. They were locked in battle but lopunny was on the losing side since Blazes tongue was bigger, he coiled his tongue around hers exploring her mouth as he did. Lopunny started to moan out in pleasure from the passionate kiss they shared. Eventually she had to break the kiss to breath. Blaze on the other hand didn't waste any time, he pushed Lopunny to her back and pried her legs open. "Master what are you doing?" Lopunny asked, she was answered by Blaze sinking his tongue deep inside of her causing Lopunny to moan out in pleasure. Blaze kept working with his tongue coiling and licking expertly all around her insides until he managed to find her G-spot, Lopunny moaned again but came right into his mouth after he connected with her G-spot. Blaze wiped his mouth of the excess moisture but Lopunny decided it was her turn to pleasure her master, she pulled him to his back he was still fully clothed so she had to remove his pants to reach his member. She gasped when she saw it she heard it was eleven inches long but hearing and seeing where to different things. ,Theres no way all that will fit, Lopunny thought as she took the tip of his member into her mouth. She worked her tongue over the tip of his member working up a thin layer of lubricant over it, while she was doing this Blaze took off his top clothing and kicked off his shoes he never reallly took off his pants unless he was with Rosie because things got crazy with her.

"Hey you really seem to know what you're doing have you done this before?" Blaze asked Lopunny. She shook her head truth be told she had learned most sexual positions and activities off of porn, she fingered herself to most of the videos she watched since she had never had sex before. Lopunny started to take more of his member into her mouth her two biggest teeth scrapping the very top of his member, Blaze started to moan from the added friction. Blaze moaned even louder as she took the entire thing into her mouth she was really working his endurance. Lopunny knew she was doing everything right judging from how much reaction she was getting out of her master. Blaze put his hands on her head forcing her back onto his member with much more force than she could normally generate, he wasn't worried about hurting her that much though even for one as small as her she managed to surprise him with the amount of punishment she could take. "Lopunny i'm going to..." Blaze grunted as he released a few ropes of seed into her mouth. He released her head and propped himself up with both elbows. "Well how did it taste?" Blaze asked his Lopunny.

"A little spicey actually" she said making him laugh. Blaze was about to push her onto her back ahain but Lopunny wanted this to go another way, she pushed him back down to a lying position and lined up her entrance with his member. She slowly lowered herself down moaning at every little twitch his member made, eventually she sank deep enough onto his member until he made contact with her hymen this was where Blaze grabbed her stopping her motion.

"Lopunny are you sure you want me to take you?" Blaze asked.

"Master i'm more sure of this than anything in my life" She said. With her permission in one fluid motion he broke through and hilted himself inside her. She squeked out in pain a little first time blood stuck to her fur. Blaze didn't move an inch letting her adjust to the feeling of his member deep inside of her. Once she had adjusted Lopunny started to bounce on his dick, slowly at first but she sped up gaining a good rythm. Blaze and Lopunny started moaning loudly, Blaze grabbed her C-cup breasts and started playing with them further stimulating her sex drive. Lopunny moaned even louder from the added feeling to her breasts. Blaze noticed that he was reaching his limit so in one motion he pulled her to her back and started ramming himself deep inside her. Lopunny couldn't help but scream from how rough he was being but Blaze couldn't help it afterall he was just an animal that gained sentiance. He plowed harder and harder into her his six inch tongue hanging loosely fom the side of his mouth, He kept pushing harder throwing reason and precaution out the window all he was focused on was how good it felt plowing Lopunny but the second he felt her soft hands push on his stomache he knew something was wrong. He stopped worried that he had hurt her in his blind state of lust.

"Master don't stop I was so close to release!" Lopunny said angrilly, Relieved that he hadn't hurt her he started up again continuing the same amount of intensity as he had earlier visibly pleasing Lopunny. He worked her over even harder than last time hilting himself every time only to pull all the way back out and slam back in. In absolutely no time at all Lopunny came all over his member moaning as loud as possible, with the feeling and scent of Lopunny releasing all over his member he came too the usual wisp of flame he released grew thrice in size and power. He barely had enough energy left to pull out and lay on his side Lopunny on the other hand struglled to keep concious.

"Hey Lopunny I love you you know that right?" Blaze asked her.

"Yeah I know and I love you too" Lopunny said before passing out. As much as Blaze would have loved to pass outhe still had things to do. He started to put on his clothes again when he heard a small gasp he turned around quickly glaring at whoever was there. What he saw didn't surprise him especially since he forgot to close the door, it was his two Raichu twins one of which was calming down from an orgasm. Appaently they were fingering themselves while they watched him fuck Lopunny. One of the twins had gold hair with the edges died red Riley the other had orange hair dyed yellow at the edges Rin. They were both wearing nothing but their underwear and stockings, they tried to look "sexy" whenever Blaze was around.

"Hey master how've you been?" Riley asked nervously. Blaze just looked at them neither disapointed or shocked, he expected this from the girls.

"Well i've been pretty good I see you two have been enjoying yourselves too judging by the wet spots between your legs" Blaze said making the twins blush. Blaze sighed "What am I going to do with you two?" he asked but gained no response.

"Well we wouldn't be like t his if you would just bang us like we asked you so many times before!" Rin shouted.

Blaze smiled an idea forming in his head "Oh so you want it that badly huh?" Blaze asked the twins who nodded eagerly. "Okay then follow me" Blaze led them away from his room both girls grabbing onto his arms, Blaze led them down deeper to the "Club" portion of the manor. Both girls noticed the increasing dubstep music so they put two and two together.

"Master why are we going to the bar?" Riley asked. Blaze remained silent still walking towards the entrance to the makeshift club. Riley and Rin decided not to question his motives as they continued to follow Blaze.

(INSERT SKRILLEX OR DEAD MAU5 MUSIC HERE)

Blaze entered the "Club" looking for the only person he knew could help him in this certain predicament. He finally found her sitting at the bar talking to one of his three Blazikens. "Hey Luxray" Blaze said wrapping an arm around the electric lion.

"Hey master sorry you have to see me like this but you know how much I enjoy human liqour" Proving her own point she downed a glass of vodka. Like some of his pokemon she did not enjoy wearing human clothes however she did cover up her more attracting parts with a simple bra and underwear which were both black. She was his second pokemon and very powerful and beautiful, the thing that he was most attracted to about her were her eyes they were red just like his.

"Hey it's no big deal you know I drink even more than you do" Blaze said rubbing her back. Luxray purred at her masters touch, Blaze leaned in close to her ear so the twins couldn't hear what he was about to say. "Hey Luxray I got a fovor to ask you could you take the horny twins off of my hands for a bit?" Blaze asked her.

Luxray smiled "Sure but you've got to do something for me later 'kay? Luxray said seductively. Blaze nodded planting a kiss on her cheek before leaving.

"Master wait were are you going!?" Rin shouted running after him, but she was stopped short by Luxray.

"Now hold on girls you're going to be my "Playmates" for the night" Luxray said showing off her fangs. Both girls squeeked in fear, they had heard stories from their master of how ferocious Luxray could be when having sex. Luxray grabbed them by their legs and dragged them toward a nearby bed room specifically designed for sex this was a club after all. Blaze couldn't help but smile at the pleading eyes of Riley and Rin who were being dragged into a room with a very hungry looking Luxray. Hewaved bye to his Blaziken and left the techno music, or rather he was about to until he felt three familier bodies tackle him to the ground.

"Master!" Giratina said lying on top of his chest with Dialga and Palkia on his sides. Giratina made a move for his lips but Blaze wasn't in the mood right now, silently thanking his twin brother for teaching him this he phased through the floor dropping down in front of them. But they were persistant Dialga jumped at him trying to capture her prize while Palkia tried to flank him on the other side, Giratina knew that Blaze was going to jump to avoid her sisters so she jumped a few feet high headed straight towards him. Just as she predicted he jumped avoiding both Dialga and Palkia but failing to avoid Giratina, what he did do was flip in mid air landing on top of Giratina pining her to the floor.

"Sorry but i'm not in the mood today why don't you have fun with your sisters i'm sure they would love to feel your magic tongue." Blaze said before sprinting out of he bar/club. Disapointed Giratina got up.

"Well that failed miserably" Dialga said her silver hair resting on her shoulder. Giratina could'nt agree more they had completely and utterly failed in trying to get Blaze to have sex with them.

"What did he mean by 'they would enjoy your magic tongue'?" Palkia asked her older sister. Giratina blushed slightly remembering what Blaze said whenever they had sex together he would always say that her tongue was magic against his skin, but he couldn't mean that he wanted her to have sex with her sisters could he?

"I think he ment that he wanted us to ... you know" Giratina said her pink blush turning red. Her sisters gasped at that, they couldn't believe that their master brought that up how could he even consider telling them that.

"What no way he couldn't mean that could he?" Dialga asked unsure of what to do. They were unsure of wether to try it or not, but eventually curiosity gnawed at them hard enough for them to finally give in.

"Okay well let's just get this over with" Giratina said the blush still there growing in intensity, the triplets went up to their room and triple locked there door.

(Heh thats alot of three isn't it)

"Well should we begin?" Dialga asked nervous as hell for what they were about to do. Palkia undressed along with her sisters, they looked at eachothers bodies cut and lean from all the training Blazehad put them through. In short they were all very beautiful and stunning, they layed down on their king sized bed that they shared. Giratina was on all fours staring down at her two sisters naked forms, gonewas the nervousness all that she thought about is how they both tasted.

"Hey Dialga i'm going to start with you" Giratina said. Before her sister could ask what she meant Giratina dived into her exposed clit not caring if this was wrong anymore, the instant her tongue met with Dialgas folds she started up a storm of moaning. Giratina rolled her tongue around her sisters pussy expertly hitting every spot that a female wanted to be hit, the reason she knew where to hit is because of her master he would always tongue fuck her before they started hitting it. Dialga tasted strange to her she tasted almost like grapes and Giratina couldn't get enough of it.

"Hey don't leave me out of this" Palkia whined. She manouvered herself until her entrance was right over Dialgas mouth. Dialgas eyes were closed as she moaned from her sisters expert tongue, she didn't expect Palkia to suddenly slam her entrance onto her mouth. After a few seconds she finally figured what she was supposed to do, sticking her tongue into her sisters folds she explored her caverns the taste of rasberry present with every lick. Palkia slowly bucked her hips into her sisters mouth getting her toungue even deeper into her folds. This was the first tie Giratina ever had sex with another girl so she was experimenting with what got her sister off, carefuly she stuck her index finger to the knuckle into Dialga making her yelp. Following her sisters example Dialga inserted her finger into Palkia mimiking the movements precicsly as Giratina did. Giratina stopped licking her sisters pussy only seconds before orgasm hit her much to her disapointment.

"Hey why did you stop?" Dialga asked from under Palkia. Giratina walked towards her dressser rummaging through until she turned around one hand behind her back.

"What do you have behind your back sis?" Palkia asked. Giratina smiled evilly revealing a seven inch long...

(Ah you should know what is by now i'm sure you've read and seen enough of these kind of situations)

Giratina strapped it on and lied down ontop of Dialga, the tip poking the entrance her fluid leaking even faster. Giratina shoved the tip into her sisters pussy and recieved a loud moan. By this point Giratina didn't care to be gentleshe pounded away at Dialgas moist entrance, she pounded as fast as she could into Dialga gaining a very loud moan from her sister.

"Dammit Dialga don't just leave me like this I need attention too!" Palkia whined hovering her entrance infront of Dialgas face, some of her fluids had to drip on Dialgas face before she started licking again. Palkia moaned from her sisters tongue which poked prodded and swirled inside of her, Palkia started to grind on her face even harder making her moan louder.

"Hey G-giratina not s-so hard!" Dialga said completely at the mercy of her sister. Giratina slowed down but only slightly so, she continued pounding her sister enjoying the feeling of dominence. Dialgas entrance squuzed and spazamed over the synthetic member, she was getting close to her second orgasm of the day.

"Hey you know master was right I love this it feels so great!" Giratina said between each pound. Dialga and Palkia could only nod their heads, Palkias head was dangling and so was her tongue and Dialga couldn't even move an inch even if she wanted. The warning they got that they were about to cum was when Palkia suddenly started to spasm and her walls clenched down on Dialgas tongue, she exploded into Dialgas mouth moaning as loud as she possibly could. Giratina was the next to release her fluids running through the opening at the tip of the artificial member, she practically screamed when flushed into Dialga. Poor Dialga was the last to experience sweet relief after being assaulted by both of her sisters she moaned into Palkias opening and came all over Giratinas thighs. Giratina pulled out and collapsed to the right of Dialga and Palkia simply crumbled onto the bed absolutely no energy left.

"Well now I know why master made us share a room" Palkia managed to say between gasps of breath.

"Well looks like you three managed to enjoy yourselves without me just fine" Blaze said leaning against the doorway. All three girls looked up at him smiling at the triplets.

"M-master how long have you been there watching?" Dialga asked.

"Eversince Giratina brought out that little toy" Blaze said with no emotion and most importantly no erection.

"So why weren't you in the 'mood' to have fun with us?" Giratina asked confused.

Blaze shrugged "Well it definately didn't have anything to do with me banging Lopunny" Blaze said smiling at his girls reactions.

"So she finally got the courage to ask you huh?" Giratina asked.

Blaze laughed "Well not exactly I kinda forced it onto her, infact shes still passed out on my bed" Blaze said turning to leave the three. He gave them a backwords wave before he disapeared from their line of sight.

The three girls half heartedly waved. "Well maybe we should do tis more often" Giratina said kissing Dialga one more time before passing out.

A/N: finally hahaha i got this done! hope you the lemon scene and I managed to squuze an extra lemon in there hope you all enjoyed! anyway Malak belongs to houndude thanks for letting me use him in this fic by the way.

If anyone wants to put in an OC of their own feel free to tell me they could be good wild or work for Evolution either way if you want your own charecter in here PM me.

This is Blaze signing off!

well for now R&R.

if you feel like you dont know the charecters enough or you want me to cause a little mayhem or pairings pm me i will be posting more chapters and the biggest chance for them to be posted is on a monday or wensday

FYI: here are the ages

SCORCH 19000

FURY 17000

BLAZE 17000

SASKE 16000

SAKURA 15000

ROSIE 3000 (she used to be human before blaze married her)

GAUDRY 2300

ROSE 1800

RAXTUS 1800

ROSANNE 200

ZOROARK 19

FLAREON 18

ESPEON 18

JOLTEON 18

GLACEON 17

VAPOREON 16

LEAFEON 16

ALPHA 20

UMBREON 26


	8. MATING SEASON

Dissclaimer: I Do not own pokemon or its charecters but i do own this fan fic and the charecters blaze rosie fury scorch saske sakura gaudry raxtus rose eris iris alpha sara arachnia Alice and Rosanne  
this () shows my comments  
this ,, shows thoughts

im pretty sure this is to late but this contains lemons if you are under age or do not enjoy this type of literature then gtfo. use of alchohal is prohibited when writing a story drink all you want while reading one though. I know that I might have introduced Lucy a little fast and i'm sorry for that i'll try and fix it. Also I will be posting a request by one of my readers you know who you are and please get an account so I can acually talk to you and I can get back to you quicker with the pms.

THIS is one of my shortest chapters I believe.

Something struck Blaze as odd eversince he woke uo this morning, he felt angrier than normal and his darkside was overly talkative today but Blaze just decided to tune it out. He was currently looking for Saske wondering where he was, he finally found him on the floor of the bar with his wife Sara standing ontop of him. "Come on Saske your supposed to be my overpowered husband and king" Sara said. She was barefoot wearing khaky pants and a white shirt with no sleaves, her golden hair tied back in a pony tail. Blaze never noticede how good she looked with her tan, she also looked absolutely stunning in her position of dominance. The sound of something snapping and Saske shouting in pain brought him back into reality.

"Saske!" Blaze shouted apearing at his brothers side, he looked up and growled at Sara showing off his fangs. Wait fangs? Blaze put a finger into his mouth recoiling as something poked through the skin of his finger, he inspected his finger and saw two punctures leaking blood. That was what felt so weird his species only grew fangs when it was... "Oh no" was all Blaze said before he grabbed saske and dissapeared. "Fury!" Blaze shouted, he was in the top floors of the manor where he knew Fury hung around.

"Blaze over here!" Blaze heard Furys voive from his left, he turned and almost dropped Saske at the sight. Fury was trapped in a web his arms and legs were trapped in mini cacoons.

"Dammit Arachnia already got to you?" Blaze asked ripping through the webbing holding Fury into place.

"No she was saving me for later on" Fury said helping out with cutting himself out of the webbing. "Well at least we don't have to worry about scorch trying to get us" Fury said.

"Yeah at ... oh no" Saske said groaning.

"What? whats the matter?" Blaze asked looking around in case someone was close.

"Dammit Blaze why did you have to have sex with Alice?" Saske said to his older brother.

"No way" just as Blaze said that Alice apeared right in front of his face wrapping her tail and arms around him, Alice leaned in close and kissed Blaze.

"Come on my champion let's head somewhere more private shall we?" Alice asked stroaking the side of his face. It only took Blaze a few seconds to struggle against her coils, he managed to get a little breathing room but it took Fury bashing her over the head with his scythe to get free.

"Come on let's go! The other girls will probably find us soon" Fury said continuing to walk in the direction he was facing when he was trapped. Normally the three Males would jump at the chance to bed their loves but when mating season came around the females became much more vicious and bloodthirsty. Blaze and Saske followed their brother never dropping their gaurd constantly looking over their shoulder.

"All we have to do is survive until midnight and then we're home free" Saske said watching his back.

"Yeah if we can even survive that long" Blaze said turning a corner.

"Both of you shut up! We've survived worse than this" Fury said iritated, on the inside he was equally frightened but he was the king of darkness he couldn't afford to show fear no matter how much he felt. They kept moving knowing that any second the girls would ambush them. Blaze was the first to be hit, he fell face first to the floor and found he couldn't move his legs. He looked up to see Rosie holding his legs with a smile that wasn't all to friendly.

"Hey Blaze come her and give me a kiss would you?" Rosie asked tightining her grip on his legs. Blaze slowly got to his knees and leaned upwards trying to kiss her, Rosie leaned down trying eagerly to make contact with his lips, but before she could Blaze grabbed her shoulders and rolled her onto her back.

"Run!" Blaze shouted pinning her to the ground, Rosie bit him drawing blood and struggling against his grip. Blaze winced in pain but forcefully slammed her back into the ground. Out of the shadows another pair of arms wrapped themselves against his neck pulling upwards, before he could react Blaze felt fangs sink into his skin and everything started to become blurry. "Dammit Sara ..." were his last words before he passed out.

"Saske go i'll hold her off!" Fury shouted to his younger brother while holding his wifes arms to her back. He was struggling to keep her under control, her strength was much higher than normal.

"You idiot we need to stick together!" Saske shouted. Using his speed he got up close to Arachnia and sunk his fangs deep into her neck, almost instantly she passed out. "Don't worry she's still alive but she'll be knocked out for a while" Sakse said.

"Thanks but we should keep moving, I hope Blaze is okay" Fury said looking back towards the corridor they had run down. If only they had stayed they could have helped. "Alright Saske let's keep moving" Fury said turning back around, but when he did Saske was gone all that was left was a bit of blood and and a few purple specks on the ground. "Sara" Fury muttered running in the direction of the stairs, he knew exactly where to find his brothers.

Blaze regained conciousness in his room, he groaned holding his head "That must have been one crazy party" He said not remembering a single thing that just happened. He tired to move his left arm but it felt like it was on fire, he looked at it and noticed it had a bite mark on it the fangs sinking down to the muscle. "What the?" Blaze said suddenly remembering what today was. "FFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK K!" Blaze said. No sooner than he said that Rosie came out of nowhere and rested on his lap.

"Did someone say the magic word?" Rosie said lustfully.

"Pheonix fi... mmph!" before Blaze could let loose his torrent of flame Rosie leaned in and kissed him shoving her tongue into his mouth. She moaned loudly into the kiss their fangs rubbing against eachother. It felt good to Blaze but he knew what was going to happen once things hit off, let's just say flesh will be ripped and blood will be spilled alot of it too. Blaze pushed her off of him long enough for him to say "Rosie can we please do this some other time I like my skin where it is" Rosie shook her head and ripped off his shirt with her hands, and the struggle began from there Blaze grabbed her waist and pushed her off of him running towards the door. He baely managed to open it before he fell to his face again, he grabbed onto the door frame trying to hold on but he was pulled in anyway.

Saske woke up his vision blurry and he felt nausious, he looked around and saw a rainbow of blurry colors. One being a very curvy caramel color. "Wake up honey Sara wants to have some fun" Saske groaned putting a hand on his neck "Oh sorry baby but I had to bite you because I knew you wouldn't come by your own choice" Sara said slowly stroking Saske's spikey hair. Saske let loose another groan of pain as his vision slowly came back into focus.

"Damn Sara did you have to pump that much poisen into me?" Saske asked sitting up.

"Oops sorry I guess I got carried away" Sara said blushing slightly, but that blush was quickly replaced by a look of lust and hunger. "So let's skip the fore play and dive right in shall we?" Sara said moving on top of Saske. Saske sighed.

"Fine then have your way" Saske said giving up, he knew that no matter what he did Sara would get her way plus if he gave in only half of his bones would be broken.

"Alright then come here!" Sara forcefully pulled down his pants and slammed herself down on his semi limp member, it hardened almost imediately inside her. Sara moaned loudly bouncing on Saske with so much force the bed started to creak and move slightly "Yes! Yes! It's been to long since we've done this Saske now do me a favor and fuck me harder!" Sara shouted, continuing to bounce on his hardening member.

"Fine but don't complain when you get hurt!" Saske grabed her waist and slammed her even deeper onto his member forcing himself even further inside of her, he moaned from the feeling of her walls clenching and contracting along his member.

"Come on Saske put some more force into it" Sara said moaning louder as she bounced harder and harder onto his member, his pre started to leak out and made it smoother for him. Sara leaned in and bit down on Saskes shoulder biting harder and harder with every thrust until a snap could be heard, Saske shouted in pain but he quickly ignored it continuing with fucking his wife. "It's been a while since i've tasted your blood too baby" Sara said while licking all the excessblood from the wound.

"Damn it why can't you be gentler!" Saske shouted. Continuing to force himself inside her.

"Saske oh Saske yes yes!" Sara moaned she was very close to her orgasm and feeling better bye the minute, just then the door burst open.

"Saske are you okay?" Fury shouted barging into the room.

"Damnit Fury couldn't you have come in sooner?!" Saske shouted crying out in pain as another bone broke.

"Just be glad i'm here! Dark blast!" Fury let out a small ball of darkness that pushed Sara off of Saske knocking her out in the process.

"Thank you I think she only broke five bones this time" Saske said while struggling to get out of his bed, he instantly fell to the floor gasping in pain from the broken leg bone.

"Saske!" Fury shouted running to his fallen brothers side, he helped Saske up from the floor putting him on his back.

"Let's hope that it's not to late for Blaze" Fury said taking Saske towards the direction of Blazes room.

The only thing that could describe the pain Blaze was feeling is complete and total agony, almost half of his bones were broken and he had several bite marks on his arm and shoulders. "MMMHH!" Rosie moaned loudly reaching her fourth orgasm, all Blaze could do was take it he couldn't move and he could barely breath because his ribs had been crushed. "Yes Blaze! YES! it's been so long since we've done this i've missed the feeling of you spearing me!" Rosie shouted as she continued to bounce on his lap.

"Aaaaarrghh!" Blaze grunted out in pain as Rosie hit another one of his broken bones. He began to cough up blood and felt renewed agony surge up from every portion of his body. Just like before the door was blown off it's hinges and Fury came barging in.

"Blaze are you okay?" Fury shouted, Blaze would have responded but instead of words blood came out. Fury took that as a bad sign and blasted Rosie into the wall, he quickly ran over to Blaze and carefully picked him up. Blaze was fighting to hold onto his conciousness, his forced erection was already winding down. His vision was blurred and spotted but the pounding stopped so he knew that it wasn't Rosie.

"YOU AREN'T LEAVING YET!" the entire room shook from the force of Rosies yell, her body was glowing with a red aura. "PHEONIX CANNON!" Rosie opened her mouth a glowing red ball started to form.

"Fury get out of there!" Saske shouted from the doorway, but Fury couldn't move he was frozen in place from how scary Rosie looked. Suddenly he was pushed out of the doorway.

"ROYAL CANNON!" Blaze had regained full conciousness and healed himself quickly regaining full power, a ball of energy started to gather in his mouth twice as fast as the one in Rosies mouth. With one last effort he closed the door with his wind lift that he learned from his adopted daughter Gaudry. He released the growing ball of energy at the same time as Rosie.

"Blaze!" Saske shouted when he saw the door close, he knew better than to try and open the door but he couldn't just leave him in there. He felt the ground shake and instinct quickly told him to get the fuck out of there. Quicker than he could run the door shattered and exploded into a million pieces.

"Blaze!" Fury shouted ignoring the dangerous shrappnell that flew in all directions. The smoke was thick and they could see a blurry figure. They redied therselves for battle incase it was Rosie, but to their great relief Blaze fell to the floor bloodied and exhausted. "Thank Alice your alive!" Fury said.

"Shut up and tell me what time it is!" Blaze groaned out.

"It's eleven fifty nine" Saske said sighing in relief as he said it this nightmare was almost over, but of course nothing ever goes according to plan.

"OH! Blaze!" Alices voice came from behind the three boys, before any of them could react her tail wrapped itself around Blazes body and pulled him close to her. "Come on you didn't think you could get away from me did you?" Alice asked sweetly pulling Blaze into a kiss. Though as suddenly as it started Alice pulled away and her body started to convulse, it stopped moments later. Alice shook her head and only now realized that she was holding onto Blaze with her Snake half, her cheeks turned purple. "It's mating season isn't it?" Alice asked.

"Yep" Blaze said while coughing up a little blood. Alice apologized and quickly set him down. "Don't worry i'm fine" Blaze said leaning against a wall.

"Well at least you only have to survive two more days of this" Alice said cheeerfully. The three boys groaned loudly at that none of them wanting to go through the horrible pain again tomorrow.

"Don't worry guys i'm sure we'll survive" Saske said.

A/N: Sorry for how long this took and sorry for how short this was. I'm really running out of ideas for what to do for this story and if any of you want requests or to put in an OC i'm fine with it also I am working on a new story featuring Rose Blazes daughter. SPECIAL THANKS TO SHINJIHIROKU.

If anyone wants to put in an OC of their own feel free to tell me they could be good wild or work for Evolution either way if you want your own charecter in here PM me.

This is Blaze signing off!

well for now R&R.

if you feel like you dont know the charecters enough or you want me to cause a little mayhem or pairings pm me i will be posting more chapters and the biggest chance for them to be posted is on a monday or wensday

FYI: here are the ages

SCORCH 19000

Arachnia 18000

FURY 17000

BLAZE 17000

SASKE 16000

Sara 16000

SAKURA 15000

ROSIE 3000 (she used to be human before blaze married her)

GAUDRY 2300

ROSE 1800

RAXTUS 1800

ROSANNE 200

ZOROARK 19

FLAREON 18

ESPEON 18

JOLTEON 18

GLACEON 17

VAPOREON 16

LEAFEON 16

ALPHA 20

UMBREON 26


	9. Sorry

Dissclaimer: I Do not own pokemon or its charecters but i do own this fan fic and the charecters blaze rosie fury scorch saske sakura gaudry raxtus rose eris iris alpha sara arachnia Alice and Rosanne  
this () shows my comments  
this ,, shows thoughts

SO VERY SORRY TO ALL OF MY LOYAL READES OUT THERE (30) TO ALL WHO HAVE READ MATING SEASON FORGIVE ME FOR HOW BAD AND SHORT IT WAS. LIKE I SAID I'M WORKING ON ANOTHER STORY RIGHT NOW AND THANK YOU TO THOSE THIRTY WHO HAVE READ THIS FAR YOU'RE ATTENDANCE GIVES ME INSPIRATION ALSO I MAY NOT BE UPDATING THAT MUCH BECAUSE I'M ADDICTEDTO STICK WARS 2.

AGAIN SORRY BLAZE OUT!


	10. Game day

Dissclaimer: I Do not own pokemon or its charecters but i do own this fan fic and the charecters blaze rosie fury scorch saske sakura gaudry raxtus rose eris iris alpha sara arachnia Alice and Rosanne  
this () shows my comments  
this ,, shows thoughts

im pretty sure this is to late but this contains lemons if you are under age or do not enjoy this type of literature then gtfo. use of alchohal is prohibited when writing a story drink all you want while reading one though. I know that I might have introduced Lucy a little fast and i'm sorry for that i'll try and fix it. Also I will be posting a request by one of my readers you know who you are and please get an account so I can acually talk to you and I can get back to you quicker with the pms.

"All right is everybody ready for game day!?" Blaze shouted to the eighty people and pokemon sorounding him. He was greeted with roars and shouts of excitement, he smiled as he announced the days actvities. "We will be working with medium to light weaponry and I hope every one knows what that means and how we are going to do it" Blaze said turning his back to them. They were all in a plain white room behind Blaze was a door that said exit infront of him were multiple doors that had different names ontop of them.

"HALO!" he heard multiple shouts of joy making him crack a smile.

"We will split into eight teams of ten Gaudry Raxtus Rose Iris Zoroark Garchomp Flareon and Espeon will be team captains" Blaze said, the previously mentioned few stepped out of the crowd and made a half circle around him.

"Father be on my team" Gaudry said the special room they were in alrady started to load up her green and white recruit armor. Blaze nodded and stepped behind her in his red and purple Forest skin Hazop armor.

"Scorch you're with me" Raxtus said donning his air assualt armor. Scorch fell in line with her Mark VI armor.

"Mother you're with me" Rose said in her red recruit armor. Rosie walked behind her daughter in her red and pink Mark VI armor.

"Father you're with me" Iris said in her silver and Cyan recruit armor. Saske went behind her in his Silver and dark Blue Forestskin Hazop armor.

"Fury's with me Zoroark said in her Black and purple recruit armor, Fury walked behind her in his solid black Venator armor.

"Sara you're with me Garchomp said shrinking into her blue and orange recruit armor. Sara walked behind her in her caramel and black Assault armor.

"Sakura with me" Flareon said donning his red and yellow recruit armor. Sakura walked behind him with her pink and white pioneer armor.

(Okay all of the other pokemon are in their recruit armor imagine the colors as their actual colors unless I say differnt.)

"Gaudry and Zoroarks team will be fighting in Haven you guys can decide on your own where you fight" Blaze said heading toward an opening in the room that said Haven on top of the door. Once everyone had stepped through they had spawned on opposite sides of the field, Haven is a small grey map with two floors one underneath and one on top it has side tunnels with open windows and two cannon men to jump to the floor above. Two colors and mascots apeared on their Visors, Gaudry's team had the orange eagle on it while Zoroarks team had the Cyan on it.

Gaudry PoV

I waited for the loadout in my Visor to Disapear before I rushed to my left heading Below the top floor. "Remember stick together if you need help call out and someone will back you up" I said running up a ramp heading for the Needler that dropped from Ordanence.

"Gaudry watch it Zoroark is headed straigth for you!" My father shouted over gun fire. I traded my Plasma pistol For the Needler and popped out of the piller that hid me from view. I saw Zoroark head straight for me she had the suppressor in her hands, without giving her time I sent a voley of needles staight at her gaining a supercombine badge in the process. She fell to the floor before she could even scream.

"Gaudry I need back up i've been pinned down right underneath you! Watch out though one of them has the Scattershot!" Leafeon shouted. I heard the tell tale sign of the Scatter shot firing.

"Hold on a bit i'll be there now!" I Said heading for the gap in the floor just to my left. I fell through the gap just in time to see Leafeon disintegrate. "Leafeon!" I shouted while firing the needler at his killer, he died in a pink explosion before he could even shoot me. I didn't see the other person Leafeon must have killed him before I got here. Suddenly I was tackled from behind I looked up to see someone in full black armor with a knife in hand, I put up my hands to try and stop him but that didn't work he still stabbed me in the brain. Everthing went black until I respawned right back where I started. "Father watch out Fury has the Needler" I said running up the ramp.

"A little busy right now!" I heard the swish of an Energy sword so I knew he would be fine. I saw multiple red blips beneath me so I decided to sneak up behind them. I ran over to the gap right in the middle of the map and looked down, I saw five of the Cyan team all firing at a glowing Spartan with an Energy sword. Father you are insane. I thought to myself, He had already taken out three of them with the sword his overshield still in play. I saw Zoroark pull out a Scattershot she was only able to fire one round before she was stabbed only one was left alive. He lunged at the last Cyan team Spartan she was firing round after round of her assault rifle at him only when she died did his shield finally get destroyed. "Did you enjoy the show?" he asked me, I smiled behind my Visor. I was about to answer until I saw a distortion behind him.

"Father behind you!" I shouted jumping down to help. It was to late though the second he turned around Fury apeared knife in hand, my father fell to the floor a few seconds later. By that time I was right in front of Fury who still haden't brought out his gun, taking the oppertunity I pulled out my pistol and punched him in the chest as hard as I could breaking his shield and before he could hit back I shot him right in the middle of his visor. "Shit that was close" I said looking to my left noticing a group of distortions headed slowly towards me, I activated the promethean vision that was pre embeded in my armor and saw four Spartans creeping towards me "Hey yeah it's me i've got four to one right behind me assistance would be appreciated" I said.

"Don't worry about it kid i'm on my way" Giratina said I unhooked a grenade and threw it at the cluster killing two of them the other three were glowing signyfiying that there shields were almost broken, I brought out my Suppreser and opened fire at the remaining few. I dodged a plasma grenade killing one more only leaving two, one had a Bolt shot and the other had the DMR. I threw another grenade killing the one with the Bolt shot but as soon as she died my shield had been broken, on insticnt I ducked dodging a bullet that was aimed straight for my head. I turned to face him but I saw Giratina grab him from the coller pulling him to the ground and with deadly force stabbed him through the visor. "You did pretty good surviving for that long" Giratina said.

"Thanks so glad you showed up when you did though" I said. She was about to say something but a bolt of purple cut her off, she fell to the floor dead I looked up and the same bolt flew through my visor. Everything went black again, I respawned right next to my father. "Father someone has a Beam Rifle" I said firing at Fury who had appeared behind us.

"Duck!" He shouted. I did as he told and no sooner a rocket flew over my head killing Fury, he stood up and activaed his Hardlight shield deflecting another rocket. I got up right next to him and started to fire at the one reloading a rocket launcher. The second I took out his shield he fell to the floor dead, I looked at my father his Pistol was smoking. "Quick draw" he said.

"look out!" I shouted ducking unfortunately he just turned and shot a purple bolt hit him in the chest he survived and continued to shoot, another bolt flew through his visor killing him. I pulled out my pistol and shot her twice in the head killing her, Someone grabbed me from the back bending me backwards and breakng my neck. I respawned again next to Giratina and Leafeon.

"Gaudry grab that Binary and give us some cover fire!" Leafeon shouted firing his Saw. I turned and saw a Binary rifle lying down on it's side, I quickly grabbed It and scoped in (ZOOMED IN?) and saw two Cyan soilders headed straight for us I shot and quickly took out the first one. I quickly looked left and shot again killing them both in quick succesion. "Great job now Guh!" Leafeon hit the floor limp and lifeless. I turned an saw Zoroark with a sniper, she shot again taking out Giratina I aimed and shot killing her unfortunately she fired at the same time the round hiting me in the arm.

"OW!" I cried gripping my shoulder I stayed there until my shield recharged. I noticed a red dot behind me and without thinking I jumped backwerds, I landed on his shoulders he fell to his knees from the sudden weight gain. I quickly snapped his neck killing him.

"GAME OVER EAGLES WIN" a computerized voice said. I don't know why but I just held my gun in the air and cried out in victory. The entire room went white and we were standing back in the original room.

"Whew! that was a good one!" My father said removing his helmet. He looked up at the score board and raised his fist in the air "Fifteen sword kills!" he shouted excitedly.

"Eighteen sword kills" Both me and my father turned to see my Mother smiling smugly.

"Is that a challenge?" My father asked.

"Only if you think you can beat me" she said mockingly

He turned and said "Upload custom map Gladiater" there was a few rumbles and shakes but the door that we had just exited said Gladiater instead of Haven. "After you" he said holding up his hand. My mother redonned her helmet and walked through playfully punching my father in the chest.

Rosie PoV

(Dawn an ancient evil awakens the galaky's here for the taking we need more than a spaceship to cease the prometheans claiming it)

I spawned with an Energy sword already in my hand, Gladiater was basically a fifteen foot box ment for one on one combat. Blaze was ten feet away charging straight at me, I smiled under my visor and rushed right at him too.

(These evil assailants are leaving the deepest abrasions without delimitations, now master cheif has been catching z's since he last was seen on these screens)

We both swung at the same time clashing against each other, I side stepped a thrust and grabbed his shoulder pulling my sword straight to his chest. He caught my hand and with his free hand landed a punch on my helmet disorienting me, before I knew what happened I had already respawned.

(Now he's back and eager to blast a piece at the catastrope that he sees, we thought the forerunners had all done a runner but the covenant are currently balling like none other bummer, but something doesn't add up there's another species and they're bringing beastly guns)

I charged at him again ducked under a stab and a kick and swung at his neck flooring him with one strike. I saw him respawn in front of me sword pulled back, I rushed forward and swung down the force of the blow sent the swords flying out of our grips.

(The scattershot'll splat a lot of meaty chunks so you better be backing off from the prometheans, son, far more than a martian war this calls for the spartan-IV)

We exchanged blows trying to gain the upper hand but we just so happened to kill eachother with a blow to the head. I respawned again and quickly started another sword fight slashing stabbing and deflecting each others blade, I managed to step into his swing and stab him. I was up by one and maintaining the lead wasn't going to be easy.

(No other call has come half as raw or packing such a frakking massive arsenal cortana calls who's she asking for? It's the MC MC stars galore. in a time of war i'm the one - man remedy and I am called John - 117)

I swung down on his head but he quickly swung his fist up breaking my elbow then stabbed me in the throat before I could scream. The second I respawned I crouched low dragging the tip of my blade across the floor, an electric charge started to form Blaze jumped in the air and literally dived at me his sword aimed straight at my chest.

(Back bigger than ever quicker and cleverergetting rid of the mess as if i'm an enema, I am bigger than Machinima or an I - max image in a cinema though my enimies take no prisoners I still escape fate like a space John dillinger)

I quickly slashed upwords making a electric wave that quickly killed him, it was two to two and eight kills to go. It went the same for the next fourteen kills back and forth stabbing slashing and the shattering of bones.

(Look you prat these are just the facts me, i'm rising skyward with thruster packs and i'm rhyming tight never cut you slack your heads just another nut to crack! and when it comes to nuts I stuffed a sack with cojones galore enough to catch me a trophy of war custers hat so if you need a battle rap this is just the track)

This was the last kill and it had to be done by sword Blaze and I circled eachother slowly waiting for the other to move, Blaze moved in first switching sword hands and lunging straight for me.

( BRAP! Lyrically killing the audience as if i'm bringing in Infinity ordanace then I rewind the track respawn the chumps just to remind the fact cheif's awesomeness)

I blocked the blade then wipped out my fist catching him under the jaw pushing him backwards, I dashed to the left and swung at his side but he deflected it and kicked me in the chest.

( I brought dreadful news your shot to bits dead, you lose lost, adrift reds and blues not bloods and cryps so I hopped in my wart hog and crushed yor whip!)

I regained balance and ducked under a strike sweeping his legs from underneath him in the process, The second he hit th floor I stabbed downwards but he kicked my wrist and flipped back to his feet.

(Pushed a clip into my Rifle giving you an eyeful of ammunition damaging your vision man, i'm spiteful the rightful heir to the UNSC I declare i'm too sexy!)

He ran straight up to me hist fist pulled back so I did what instinct told me to do, I took a step forward and threw my fist at his head the force of the blows knocked off our helmets. I stared at him while I slashed at him, He easily deflected it his red eyes glowing with anger.

(When I say "HO" you say "Yes chief?" I put the I in cheif and i'm cooking up a reipe forget reach leave ODST and go forward onto Dawn yah get me?)

We stepped inside eachothers strikes and pummeled each other until we were forced to back off.

(I should compose me a requiem theme nobody'd forge me then we've re entered the end of the rainbow storm warning TORNADO)

I swept his legs again but when I stabbed down he rolled away and kicked me behind the knee making me fall as well. he swung down and crashed against my sword, I was able to push him off me.

(So you better lay low because I say so and wait for the payload! HALO! Pay no dividends take no prisoners no matter how gray things go no giving UP!)

I slashed a gash across is chest forcing him to back up but barely, we started to circle again but this time I moved first. I went up close kicked his knee forcing him down, he swept out my legs making me hit the floor heavily. He puonced ontop of me sword in hand aimed right at my head.

(I am bigger than Machinima! or an Imax image in a cinema and though my enemies take no prisoners I still escape fate like a space John dillinger)

I barely managed to grab his hand before he could have killed me, I had also brought my sword up and it was bordering his ribs. "Looks like we're at a standstill" I said with effort.

"Yeah but you could never last as long as me when it came to pure muscle" He said. He was right when it came to musculer endurance he had the upper hand even though physically we were the same strength. I shifted my wrist half an inch and pushed with every ounce of my strength causing him to do the same.

(If you're an alien or a being upon earth i'll battle you on any beat and leave you looking worse if you're rapping to infinity i'll even push it further this first verse is a precursor)

I gasped as blood filled my lungs, the sword had pierced through me. A drop of blood landed on my cheek, I looked straight into his eye's my own sword was poking out of his back.

"Looks like we tied this time" He said coughing up blood. He slumped lifeless onto me at the same time as I passed out.

A/N: HELL YEAH! if any of you out there are not fans of Halo do not hate also I do not own Halo 4 or any other Halo franchises also the song in there was called the halo 4 epic rap by Dan bull Douglby. but YA'LL KNOW YOU LOVE THAT CRAZY SWORD BATTLE BETWEEN ROSIE AND BLAZE if not ... THEN YOU ARE CRAZY!

Any way love yah all may not hear from me in a while but whatever have fun with this chapter!

If anyone wants to put in an OC of their own feel free to tell me they could be good wild or work for Evolution either way if you want your own charecter in here PM me.

This is Blaze signing off! XD

well for now R&R.

if you feel like you dont know the charecters enough or you want me to cause a little mayhem or pairings pm me i will be posting more chapters and the biggest chance for them to be posted is on a monday or wensday

FYI: here are the ages

SCORCH 19000

Arachnia 18000

FURY 17000

BLAZE 17000

SASKE 16000

Sara 16000

SAKURA 15000

ROSIE 3000 (she used to be human before blaze married her)

GAUDRY 2300

ROSE 1800

RAXTUS 1800

ROSANNE 200

ZOROARK 19

FLAREON 18

ESPEON 18

JOLTEON 18

GLACEON 17

VAPOREON 16

LEAFEON 16

ALPHA 20

UMBREON 26


	11. Dark Assasin

Dissclaimer: I Do not own pokemon or its charecters but i do own this fan fic and the charecters blaze rosie fury scorch saske sakura gaudry raxtus rose eris iris alpha sara arachnia Alice and Rosanne  
this () shows my comments  
this ,, shows thoughts

im pretty sure this is to late but this contains lemons if you are under age or do not enjoy this type of literature then gtfo. use of alchohal is prohibited when writing a story drink all you want while reading one though. I know that I might have introduced Lucy a little fast and i'm sorry for that i'll try and fix it. Also I will be posting a request by one of my readers you know who you are and please get an account so I can acually talk to you and I can get back to you quicker with the pms.

"Zoroark? Zoroark where are you?" Flareon asked through his mic, he heard a sickening snap "Zoroark!" He shouted his voice full of worry.

"Flareon shut up!" Zoroark hissed.

"Well next time respond" FLareon said sighing with relief.

"If I did he would've heard me" she said.

"Well just be careful from here on out only two more to go and we don't need any mistakes so far in the game, and don't forget to hide the body Flareon out"

"Unbelievable" Zoroark mumbled to herself while stuffing the dead body into a nearby crate, she still couldn't believe that her master set a rookie like Flareon to lead this mission. Blaze had sent multiple strike teams to important research facilities all over the region instructing them to kill off the most important scientists. Zoroark had already killed off eight of them all she needed was two more. She quickly smelled the air and dissapeared into the shadows looking for her next target.

"So who is in this base with me?"

"Zoroark an eight foot tall black and purple fox" Gaudry said.

"Okay well at least I can head home to after she kills off the other scientists"

"Yeah but keep your gaurd up she may mistake you for one of the targets you are after all one of their top scientists" Gaudry said before ending the call.

Zoroark silently crept through the corridors of the compound traking the scent of the last two scientists, they smelled like dried blood they always did. She came came to an intersection taking deep breaths down each hallway. ,That can't be right, she thought to herself. There were three different scents but they still had the metallic scent of blood on them, she tapped the small device in her ear "Flareon come in"

"Yeah i'm here whats the matter?"

"I thought there were only ten I needed to kill"

"There is only ten, why?"

"Because there's an eleventh scent I just picked up"

"What!?" Flareon shouted.

"Exactly, I need youto scan around to find the nearest one"

"Okay just give me a second" Zoroark waited sniffing the air from time to time. "Go down the one to your left, one of them is a few meters down sitting on a crate"

"Got it thanks i'm heading down" Zoroark said ending the call.

"Damn i'm soooo bored" a girl around nineteen years of age said. She had a light tan long brown hair, she was wearing a labcoat covered in blood stains from the pokemon she was forced to experiment on and the soilders she had to "evolve" her eyes were a light red color almost pink. under her labcoat she wore a black shirt and training shorts, also hidden under the labcoat was a kitana. She was currently sitting on a crate her lunch right next to her, she was about to take a sip of tea until she saw a blur of purple to her right. Acting quicker than humanly possible she dodged out of the way right as an eight foot shiny Zoroark crushed the crateshe was just sitting on. The Zoroark growled in annoyance that she had missed. "Whoa where did you come from?" the girl asked pulling out her kitana.

,Damn she's fast she's armed too this isn't going to be as easy as the others, Zoroark smiled ,Perfect, using her size against the approximately sixfoot human she held out her arms sourounding the smaller female "Don't make this hard for yourself just give up and i'll kill you quickly" Zoroark said threatiningly, the human scientist laughed at that.

"You think you can kill me? Now that's a laugh" she said chuckling. Zoroark growled angrily pulling her arms into a hug but with bone crushing force. She came up with empty arms though.

"What the!?" Zoroark said after she noticed she had came up with nothing but her own fur.

"Why don't you look behind you?" Zoroark quickly turned around and came to a kitana to her throat, using her blood red claws she knocked the blade away from her throat. The girl swept out Zoroarks legs from underneath her, it was so sudden that Zoroark let out a cry of surprise. The human swiped down with her leg aimed right at her chest, but when her heel slammed down all she hit was open air. "What the?"

"Why don't you look behind you?" Zoroark said in a snoody voice.

"Haha very funny" She said turning around, the very instant she did Zoroark had grabbed her by the throat and lifted her into the air. The girl had dropped her kitana and placed both of her hands on Zoroarks clawed ones, she tried desperately to pry them off of her but to no avail.

"Told yah you'd die in the end" Zoroark said with mock sweetness.

"Release code B-115!" the human girl shouted. Zoroark froze up instantly after hearing that.

"W-wha how?" Zoroark stuttered out.

"Because I work for him and my name is Shannon" she said struggling to get it out. Zoroark quickly dropped her and fell to her hands and knee's bowing to the girl.

"Please forgive me I had no idea you were so high up in his trust!" Zoroark said holding completely still afraid of what might happen, she was visibly shaking from anxiety.

"Get up i'm not here to kill you in fact i'm here to help you" Shannon said extending her hand. Zoroark reached for it and was helped to her feat.

"Again i'm really sorry" Zoroark said rubbing the back of her head.

"Don't worry about it and from what i've heard you only need two more scientists to kill right?" Shannon asked.

"Yes that's right I smelled them down a few meters back down" Zoroark said pointing down the hallway she came from.

"Great I know exactly where they are. Oh can you shadow travel?" Shannon asked.

"Of course Fury taught me" she said proudly.

"Great then take us exactly two hundred meters north from this exact spot and get ready to fight" Shannon said while sheething her kitana. Zoroark grabbed hold of the girl and melded into the shadows with Shannon, after they had finished traveling through the shadows they apeared behind a few crates right behind the last two scientists that were targets. They weren't alone though, chained to the stainless steel table infront of them was a human male in his twenties.

"Whats going on over ther?" Zoroark asked pointing to the man and two scientists.

"Their trying to "Evolve" him beyond human capabilities" Shannon said unsheathing her kitana. The room they were in was just like any operating room, white blood stained walls and bright white lights. "Alright on the count of two you take the one on the left and i'll take the one on the right got it?" Zoroark nodded.

(Call it parkuor but hardcore, I make killing an art form)

"One ..."

"Two!" Zoroark hissed, she rushed forward quietly headed straight for the scientist on the left.

(death's cold taste sweet as carte d'or)

Zoroarks razor sharp claws made short work of the fleshy human body, with one swipe the body was completely cleaved in half. Zoroark turned to her right just in time to see a kitana pierce right trough the others skull.

(No need to start wars for a difference of opinion give me the name of your antagonist i'll stick them in the ribs)

Zoroark looked down at the human soilder, he had wide eye's full of fear. "Don't worry i'll make it quick" she said. Zoroark lifted her claws up and in a deadly arc crushed his skull.

(Because i'm an assassin one with a passion for innovative rapping)

"well it seems we're done here, let's beat feet and bail" Shannon said. Right then and there the pressurized door opened to reveal three mechs and a dozen armed gaurds.

(Dropping so fast you're probably having a problem to follow the captions, i'm so ahead of my time i'm probably rapping backwards)

"Good it was starting to get boring" Zoroark said. Before anyone could make a move Zoroarks claws had pierced right through the thick armor of two of the mechs.

(i'm a scholar of latin with a master's in dispatching anybody that's hassling)

Tugging with massive force she ripped out the two pilots from their seats and threw them at the armed gaurds while dodging multiple rounds of ammunition.

(one of my customers I cuts them up and shuts them up in a casket)

Zoroark charged a dark pulse in her right hand while she charged a sucker punch in her left, releasing the dark pulse five gaurds splatered over the wall.

(what you've got to do is ask and then i'll have grabbed them and stabbed them in the abdomen that minute and be finished with the killing before you're finished with asking)

With her left hand she smashed the sucker punch into the remaining mech sending it flying back into the remaining gaurds, flattening them all into puddles of mush. "Feh looks like they still have the older models in use here" Zoroark said.

(A bird of prey with terminator's murder rate i'm serving plates of pain up like a preverse buffet)

Something grabbed onto Zoroarks shoulder and it was big, she quickly turned around to see that there was a speed class mech grabbing her, the blade on the right arm aiming for her throat.

(Take you to the pearly gates i'll impersonate a passerby you wouldn't bat an eye until yor circulations pacified)

Zoroark caught the blade in between her claws and lashed out pushing the mech bach, she was about to lunge at the upper half of the mech until the handle of a sword sprouted from it.

(so practiced I couldn't count the crimes i've perpetrated how many spines of vertebrates i've snapped)

The mech then fell slowly to the ground the pilot dead. "Well thanks for waiting for me" Shannon said sarcastically.

"Don't mention it but we should go now, here i'll shadow travel again to Flareons position" Zoroark grabbed onto Shannon and dissapeared from the now even more bloodstained walls of the room.

(my raps travel through sound and time reverberate through generations permeate my serenade regurgitated through a nerd rappers recitation)

Zoroark apeared behind a shady oak tree in the middle of a dense forest, standing right next to her with a smile on his face was Flareon. "I take it the mission was a success?" He asked.

"Yep" Zoroark said smiling.

"Great well let's head on home" Flareon said while pulling out what seemed like a SAT phone "Hey Gaudry ... yeah mission success requesting an air ride home" a few yes mams and thank you's later he put the phone away. "Well it'll be here in around five minutes so we should head to the extraction point" Flareon said.

"That would be the logical thing to do" Shannon said.

A/N: Well another great and short chapter but hey i kinda rushed this one and something i'm super excited to say is that after i post this chapter i will post the first chapter of my NEW story ROSES FIRST LOVE! anoter thanks to SHINJI HIROKU for letting me do it. Shannon isn't actually human but i'll put the details in later till next time! XD

LEAVE A REVIEW BEFORE I BLOW UP MY COMPUTER AND NEVER POST AGAIN!

If anyone wants to put in an OC of their own feel free to tell me they could be good wild or work for Evolution either way if you want your own charecter in here PM me.

This is Blaze signing off! XD

well for now R&R.

if you feel like you dont know the charecters enough or you want me to cause a little mayhem or pairings pm me i will be posting more chapters and the biggest chance for them to be posted is on a monday or wensday

FYI: here are the ages

SCORCH 19000

Arachnia 18000

FURY 17000

BLAZE 17000

SASKE 16000

Sara 16000

SAKURA 15000

ROSIE 3000 (she used to be human before blaze married her)

GAUDRY 2300

ROSE 1800

RAXTUS 1800

ROSANNE 200

ZOROARK 19

FLAREON 18

ESPEON 18

JOLTEON 18

GLACEON 17

VAPOREON 16

LEAFEON 16

ALPHA 20

UMBREON 26


	12. CIBERIOUS!

Dissclaimer: I Do not own pokemon or its charecters but i do own this fan fic and the charecters blaze rosie fury scorch saske sakura gaudry raxtus rose eris iris alpha sara arachnia Alice and Rosanne  
this () shows my comments  
this ,, shows thoughts

im pretty sure this is to late but this contains lemons if you are under age or do not enjoy this type of literature then gtfo. use of alchohal is prohibited when writing a story drink all you want while reading one though. I know that I might have introduced Lucy a little fast and i'm sorry for that i'll try and fix it. Also I will be posting a request by one of my readers you know who you are and please get an account so I can acually talk to you and I can get back to you quicker with the pms.

BLAZE POV

My alarm went off on reaction I slammed my fist down a bit harder than I needed to. Rosie was lying down on my bare chest a smile on her face, she looked so cute and beautiful like that. I carefully moved out from her grasp and headed for the bathroom, I needed a shower because I forgot to take one last night. I undressed from my pants and started the water, if anyone else tried to bathe with the heat that I used would melt their skin off. I love hot scalding water it soothes my muscles and every time I get out I feel two thousand years younger. I tested the water and loved the feeling of the mildly warm water, well to me anyway. I stepped in the shower enjoying the warm water running down my back, it was only when I wet my hair then did I notice that I wasn't the only one in here I turned arounf quickly and saw Alice standing next to me in the shower.

"Hi! am I interupting something?" she asked coyly.

"Well no but I can guess why you're here" I said turning my back to her.

"Well i'm sure you guessed right, so would you do the honors?" she asked me. I turned a fiery red eye towards her making her shiver slightly, I glared even harder making her shake vigourously.

I smiled "Well I can't say no to a helpless little girl now can I?" I said making her blush.

"I'm only five inches shorter than you without my tail" she said moving closer to me.

"Exactly and I don't care f your older than me i'll still call you little while your like this" I said leaning down and kissing her, I pushed her back slightly pinning her to the shower wall. She started to moan into the kiss and already I was starting to get hard, and thankfully i didn't have to hold back much since she is stronger than me no matter how much I hate to admit it.

"Let's skip the foreplay my champion" Alice whispered into my ear. I nodded and she began to bend down, but before she could I grabbed her lifting her up until her entrance was resting at the tip of my dick. Withot warning I slammed her down gaining a yelp of surprise from her, I smiled and continued to lift her up and down bringing my hips into it as well.

"This feels good doesn't it?" I asked with no problem at all.

"F-fuck yes!" she shouted. Alice didn't exactly weigh that much and with my physical strength bouncing her took as much effort as breathing. I noticed that her nipple was right in front of my mouth so I started to suck gaining another yelp of surprise.

"B-blaze! what are ou doing!?" she shouted. I stopped working on her nipple.

"Just trying to please you" I said smiling before continuing to suck. Alice wrapped her arms around me making my job easier, but it was my turn to yelp wen she sunk her fangs into my shoulder. It didn't hurt but I was surprised at the razer sharp fangs piercing my skin, I continued to suck and penetrate her tight pussy.

"Harder Blaze!" Alice shouted though muffled by my shoulder. I started to put more force into every thrust sinking my full eleven inches inside of her, I stopped suckeing on her left breast then moved to her right.

"You're still really tight you kow that?" I said grunting as I forced my way in and out of her, I noticed that she had let go of my shoulder and was helping with the bouncing.

"Fuck me Blaze! Fuck me harder!" she comanded. I couldn't do it in our current position so I leaned her on the wall lowering her body a bit so I could get a better angle as well as getting face to face with her.

"You look so cute with your purple blush" I said as I thrust inside of her as hard as I could causing her to moan in ecstacy, I brought my lips to hers and forced my tongue inside quickly overpowering hers.

"MMMmmmph!" Alice moaned as I continued to mercilessly fuck her. I was starting to get close to my limit right at the moment Alice had reached hers, I broke our kiss a trail of saliva connecting s which was washed away by the shower.

"Came already did you?" I asked pushing even harder.

"Yes!" she answered grabbing onto my neck. I thrust in two more times before I came inside of her, spurt after spurt of my seed shot right inside of her. "Blaze!" she cried into my shoulder, I let loose a little burst of flame why that happens I don't know. I carefully placed her onto the ground unsure if she could stand right most girls don't after going a round with me.

"You okay?" I asked but obviously I worried for nothing, the second I put her to the ground she stated to clean my cock from the fluids I had pumped into her. I moaned sligtly as her tongue wrapped itself around my throbbing length similer to how a snake coils around it's prey. My stamina had deteriorated slightly but I was still able to hold on for a while, she sucked hard and fast not wasting a single fluid motion. After only forty five seconds I came into her mouth, several sputs which she swalloed eagerly and happily. "Okay okay I think that'senough for today" I said reaching for the shower nozzle.

"Oh fine but only because i'm fully satisfied" She said smiling happilly. I laughed, I shut off the water and stepped out handing Alice a towel as well as getting one for myself. "Oh hey Blaze did you know it was Ciberiouses birthday today?" she asked.

"How did you know?" I asked while putting on my shades.

"His wife texted me this morning" she said pulling out her phone.

"Well Blackfire was always a very social dragon" I said making her laugh. "What? It's true" I said almost fully clothed already.

"Well yeah I know it's true that's why i'm laughing" she said putting on her dragon scale Bra.

"Did anyone ever tell you you had an adorable laugh?" I asked tying my shoes. That made her blush and she started to shake her head no. "Well you have a great laugh" I said leaning in giving her a kiss. "Well I need to prepare for Ciberiouses party see yah in a bit" I left Alice to finish dressing.

"Hey good morning Blaze" I heard Rosie say in a sing song voice. I smiled as I felt her arms wrap around my neck.

"Good morning my queen how may your knight in flaming armor be of service?" I asked playfully. turning around to see her smiling face.

"Well now that you ask I would love a good morning kiss"

"As my lady comands" I said lifting her up and gave her a loving and tongue filled kiss, after about a minute I broke off the kiss creating a small line of saliva.

"Well thank you for that my brave soilder but I would like my king back if you would be so kind as to fetch him for me" she said giggling a bit. I bowed formally.

"If it would please my queen" I stepped back and erupted into a piller of flame, after the flames died down I saw Rosies smile brighten. I was wearing my formal clothes which consisted of a grey silk butten up shirt black silk pants and black dress shoes, my hair was still spikey my shades were gone as were my gloves. i was also wearing a white under sirt that was very comfortable, also made out of silk.

"Well well my king your sexy queen is here to listen to any dirty command you have for her" she said giving me a lustful smile.

I almost melted when she said that but I stood strong "Unfortunetly my love I must decline your offer for I must prepare for Lord Ciberiouses swaree back home" I said trying not to crack up laughing keeping an absolutely straight face. But my concentration broke when Rosie started to laugh.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA! Your getting good at you regal voice and when do we leave?" Rosie asked.

"Thank you and we leave in about an hour" I said heading for the door.

"Alright make sure to tell the kids and tell Luxray she's in charge until we get back okay?"

"Got it and dress extra beautiful okay?" I said closing the door. I heard the first bell ring signifying the start of breakfast, I headed down the stairs and caught Umbreon leaving her room dressed in her usual attire a black compression shirt jeans and slippers.

"Hey master why do you look so good today?" she asked.

"Well it's my best friends birthday today and I wanted to know if you would like to join me" I said smiling to her.

"Of course! I would love to join you!" she said blushing slightly.

"That's great make sure to dress for the part" I said, I had to lean a little farther than normal to give her a kiss since she was only six four but I still managed to connect our lips together. When I pulled back she had a very noticable blush across her face, I waved good bye and headed down to the breakfast area looking for Gaudry Raxtus and Rose. I passed by my many pokemon most of the female ones blushing when they saw me.

"Master what's with the get up?" I heard Garchomp ask as she fell into stride right next to me, she was wearing a leather jacket and a blue undershirt which pronounced her breasts quite well, she was also wearing red shorts that had a hole for her tail. I really enjoyed her slim figure even though she was slightly bigger than me at around seven foot six.

"Well I just wanted to look good today and why the sudden change from pants to shorts?" I asked her.

"Well I thought a change up was in order and it's starting to warm up around here" she said. I motioned for her to lean down which she complied with, I can positively say she was surprised when I suddenly just kissed her. I left her with a purple blushon her cheeks. Ah purple one of my favorite colors. I kept walkig past some of my male pokemon like my shiny black Charizard and my Feraligatr, I finally made it outside and saw gaudry chatting with my Gothitelle and her Mismagious.

"Gaudry!" I called quickly gaining her attention.

"Yes father?" she asked when I made it over to them.

"In around an hour were heading to Ciberiouses birthday tell your brother and sister too" I said while rubbing her green hair. Her pure white skin changed a bright red.

"Father stop you know I don't like you doing that" she said looking up into my eyes.

"Fine fine but i'm afraid I have to go find Luxray right now" I said leaving my daughter to continue with her conversation.

"Uncle Blaze!" I heard my niece Iris shout. I turned and saw her long straight silver trailing behind her as she walked up to me, she had a caramel tan just like her mother bright silver eyes like her father, she was also wearing a white shirt with a silver snake on it black pants and a black hat that had the Grifith acadamy symbol on it. "Are you ready to head to Ciberiouses bithday?" She asked.

"Almost first I have to find Luxray" I said smiling at her.

"Did someone call for a shockingly beautiful lioness?" I felt her arms wrap around me before I saw her body. I turned and smiled at her she was wearing nothing but her bra and short shorts but being seven feet nobody really said anything to her. "So master what did you want with me?" she asked her red eyes staring into mine.

"Well i'll be heading out soon and I wanted to tell you that you're going to be in charge while we're gone okay" I said.

"Sure thing master but first I need a kiss from you" she said giggling like a naughty school girl. I tilted my head and kissed her putting slight tongue into it, we broke away soon after.

"So can I count on you?" I asked.

"Of course you can master I thought you would have figured that out by now" she said playfully punching me in the arm. I smiled and pulled her into a hug, when I pulled back I saw her with a light blush.

"Well that's all I need from you so go ahead and eat you must be hungry" I said turning to head for the buffet podiams that were spread throughout the pavilion. I settled on a few eggs and strips of bacon because I wasn't that hungry this morning.

"Good morning master!" I looked up and smiled at Espeon, she was wearing solid black today black shirt and black shorts.

"What happened ran out of dresses to wear today?" I asked munching on some bacon.

"No I just thought I should dress simpler today" She said starting to dig in to her pancakes.

"Hey sis hey master" I turned and saw Glaceon and Vaporeon sitting on either side of their elder sister.

"Morning how've you girls been today?" I asked munching on yet another strip of bacon.

"I've been just fine training has also been good" Glaceon said she was wearing an icy blue tank top and dark blue shorts.

"I've been doing good too nothing is really happening over at the city so i've had little work to do" Vaporeon said she was wearing her pink Pikachu pijamas instead of her usual water suit.

"Glad to hear your all fine" I said finishing the last of my eggs. I noticed that Glaceon was looking at me with a slight blush on her face, I also noticed a shocked jeolus and envious look on Espeons face. "Glaceon you should sheild your mind better" I said smiling looking straight at Espeon, as I said that she flinched. Glaceon quickly turned to her older sister her blush growing brighter.

"Espeon stay out of my mind I thought we agreed on that!" Glaceon said her blush brighter than ever.

"I'm sorry but you were thinking of it so fondly that I couldn't help myself" Espeon said blushing equally hard.

"Wait what's going on sis what did you see?" Vaporeon asked. Espeon just looked at her then at me nervously.

"Go ahead tell her I won't get mad" I said. Espeon took a deep breath then told her sister that she had peeked into the memory of when I had sex with Glaceon.

"Wow never knew you had it in you to ask him sis" Vaporeon said surprised with her sisters moxie.

"Well I kinda seduced him into it" Glaceon said blushing.

"Well obviously it worked and master when can I have my turn?" Espeon asked with pleading eyes.

"I'm not sure ask you're mother first" I said getting up to leave.

"Wait does that go for me too?" Vaporeon asked.

"Yep!" I said leaving them to mull over their fantasies. It was almost time to head out so I headed for the front door and saw that Scorch was already there, she was wearing a vibrent ruby red dress. "Never thought i'd see the day when you got into a dress" I said smiling at her.

"Shut up you know formal wear is required" She spat out. I just laughed.

"Well maybe you can get lucky at the party and hook up with a nice rich dragon" I said making fun of the fact that she was the eldest sibling but she was the only one that was still a virgin.

"You know I don't want just anyone" She said a light blush creeping upon her face.

"Well leave some doors open and you might get lucky" I said laughing again.

"Well Blaze you ready for Ciberiouses little shindig?" Saske asked his arm hooked around Saras. He was wearing a silver butten up shirt and silver pants as well as a white tie. Sara was wearing a golden dress that matched her hair perfectly.

"Well I was right Saske does look the best in formal wear" I turned and saw Fury and Arachnia walk up. Arachnia was wearing a white spider web dress that revealed her back while Fury was wearing a white button up dress shirt and white formal pants which his hands were currently stuffed into. It really made his jet black skin stick out, I never really paid much attention but his eyes were a light grey color.

"He truely does" Rosie said walking down the stairs in a pink Rose covered dress.

"Well you look great too mistress" Umbreon said coming up right behind her in a black dress that had yellow rings around it just like her skin fur.

"Well all we need are the kids and then we can leave" I said just as Gaudry Iris Raxtus and Rose showed up. Gaudry was wearing a spring green dress and a green Rose was in her hair, Iris was wearing a silver dress and silver hoop earings, Raxtus was wearing a dark red butten up shirt with equally red pants, Rose was wearing a dress similar to her mothers.

"Well it seems we can leave now" Scorch said opening the door. I nodded in agreement and followed her out side, but not before I raised an eyebrow at Raxtus and gaudry.

"You remember how to do the spell right Scorch?" I asked once we were all outside.

"Of course don't underestimate me" She said while holding her hands up in front of herself, she started to glow with a white aura. "CELESTIAL GATEWAY!" She shouted. out of thin air a portal opened up revealing a starry night sky and an old timey castle.

"Great job sis now ladies first" I said opening my arms out in the direction of the portal.

"My what a gentleman" Rosie said stepping into the portal followed by Gaudry Iris Scorch Rose Arachnia and Umbreon. I followed after they were all through the gateway. The second I stepped through I was greeted by blaring dubstep music and saw that the source of said music was coming from the back yard of the previously mentioned castle.

"It feels great to be back home" Sara said. I couldn't agree more it was pretty good to be back in my birth place.

"Well let's not keep them waiting any longer shall we?" I said heading up a small hill in the direction of the blaring music.

UMBREON POV

The yard of the castle was completely massive, at least twice as large as the entire manor. The people their were dressed in gold silver silk and other expensive looking materials. "Blaze my freind I was begining to worry you wouldn't make it!" A man with blonde hair said he was wearing a white tuxedo with gold stripes across it and matching black pants, his eyes were also gold. He was very handsome, but I think master will always look better.

"Ciberious! my good friend happy birthday!" my master shouted giving him a hug. they were around the same size and build, but master has a darker tan then him.

"And you must be?" I barely noticed he was talking to me.

"Oh my name is Umbreon and it's an honor to meet you sir" I said bowing politely.

"The honors all mine" he said while grabbing my hand and leaning down to kiss it. I blushed slightly.

"Well look who finally made it" I heard a feminine voice say, I saw master turn and looked to where he was looking. A woman with a white dress and golden highlights walked over to us, her hair was black but when I looked closer it looked like her hair was made of flames.

"Blackfire!" I heard Rosie shout, she apeared instantly and hugged the woman known as Blackfire.

"Well it seems the girls have some catching up to do why don't we head out i'm sure they'll find us in the frey" master said turning back towards Ciberious.

"Couldn't agree more, now the others have been waiting for your arrival and after almost a century the kings council shall be complete" he said smiling.

"Father if it's okay with you i'm going to go look for James" Gaudry said a light blush on her face.

"Of course of course go find your boyfriend" he said smiling. "You should know where to find us and if Regine Alpha and Skimmer show up tell them to find me" Gaudry nodded and headed towards the gate that lead to the yard.

"Umbreon let's go" I heard master say so I quickly followed him. Fury Scorch Saske and the others besides Rosie and Blackfire followed as well. I heard master and Ciberious talk about what was going around with them and other things I didn't really know about. Most of the people here where very intimidating for some reason, they just seemed to radiate power. Subconciesly I wrapped my arm around masters left arm, he looked down and whispered into my ear. "Don't worry nobody here will hurt you, they'd be dead before they could even lay a finger on you" he said while pulling me closer.

"Thanks master" I said remenicing in his warmth.

"There you are you disobediant brat!" an old male voice shouted.

"I missed you to Garth" master said not even turning around, I turned and saw a very old man with bleached white hair a bright green robe and a cane that looked like it was made out of gold in his right hand.

"Now Garth is that any way to treat an old freind" a much younger voice said, coming up behind Garth was a man that looked to be in his twenties.

"Eddy!" master shouted walking up to the man and pulling him into a hug.

"Blaze you haven't changed a bit!" Eddy shouted a huge smile on both their faces, Eddy was wearing a Royal blue tuxedo had very dark blue hair and his teeth seemed to be unusually sharp and serated.

"Niether have you or Garth" master said pointing to the old man.

"So whipersnapper who's you 'pet'?" Garth said pointing his cane straight at me. Before I could respond Garth was four feet off the ground, master had him by the throat.

"First she's not a pet she's family second her name is Umbreon" master growled.

"Blaze let him go!" Ciberious shouted. I heard a loud crack and quickly turned back towards master, Garth had brought his cane in a wide arc right at masters chin breaking with the force of the blow.

"Take that you insolent brat!" Garth said landing on both feet on the ground while master stumbled back holding his jaw.

"You're going to regret that!" He growled balling his fists walking towards Garth.

"Now is not the time for this tomfoolery" Eddy shouted stopping masters advance. "Now is the time of celebration for a close friend and a great king!" Eddy said pointing to Ciberious. That seemed to have calmed him and Garth down.

"I'm sorry I guess I got a little carried away" master said rubbing his neck.

"Not at all after all I would have reacted the same if someone had insulted a close friend of mine" Ciberious said smiling nodding towards me.

"Master i'm sorry if I made trouble for you" I said hanging my head embarressed that this was my fault.

"you shouldn't be sorry besides it was Garths fault and not yours and to show i'm not mad" he lifted my chin and I was metwith the sensation of his lips against mine. I blushed furiously from the sudden display of affection, he broke the kiss and smiled down at me "There now do you believe i'm not mad at you?" I could only nod.

"Well now that that's over with come, to the dance floor!" Ciberious shouted moving through the crowd. I followed close behind master, I felt like a frightened child and with good reason, most of the people here could kill me without a second thought. That all faded away once master put his arm around me, I felt so safe in his grasp.

"Umbreon?" I looked up into his red eyes.

"Yes master?" he held out his hand just as a slow song started up.

"May I have this dance?" he asked with a smile, I nodded my cheeks had become warmer than ever.

"Then what are we waiting for?" He swept me off my feet and began to lead me into a waltz, I was small compared to him and everyone else here. Apperently that didn't matter to him because he just lead on with fluid like motions. I leaned my head on his chest and felt the warmth seep fron him onto me, there was no beat emenating from the space where his heart should have been.

"Master?"

"Hmm?" he looked down into my eyes.

"Why don't you have a heart beat?" I asked leaning in even closer.

"I do it's just very faint I need to be doing someting with more movement for you to actually be able to hear it, and it's also because i'm holding back most of my strength so I don't hurt you, the more energy I use the faster and louder my heart beats" he explained.

"Oh ... so how much of your power are you holding back?" I asked.

"So much that I don't even know my top strength any more" He said looking up into the sky.

"I thought i'd find you here" a voice that made the air around us vibrate said. I turned and saw Alice standing next to us her tail was gone replaced by legs hidden behind a saphire blue dress.

"Oh hey Alice what brings you here besides me?" he asked still holding me against his chest.

"Well it is one of the biggest parties here plus I have to look after all of my subjects not just you you know" She said with a faint blush on her cheeks.

"That's good to here now if you don't mind I would like to continue this bonding experience thank you" he said returning his attention towards me with a smile. I smiled placing my forehead next to his neck.

"But I do mind I want a bit of attention too!" Alice said pouting, Master sighed heavily.

"Alice I already had sex with you today you've had your attention now I have to give it to someone who hasn't recieved it in a while" he said stepping infront of me protectively. Suddenly the music stopped, we all turned when a bright light apeared on a rather large stage.

"Welcome friends families comrades associates I am so very glad that you all showed up today but I would to like to make a reuest of one of my closest friends who just so happens to be the pheonix king!" A bright light apeared right were master was "Blaze get on up here!" Ciberious said motioning for him to join him on the stage.

"Hold on be right back" he said as he headed for Ciberious.

"As you all know he has the useful ability to mimic voices and sounds and he was also a very good guitar player, so I humbly ask if you would play a song or two for us tonight" Ciberious said shocking him.

"Well I haven't done it in a while but fine, first I need Saske and Fury to join me" master said just as he said that those two apeared at his side as well as instruments and mics.

"It's been too long since we've done this huh?" Saske asked.

"Yes it has hope I still remember how to play" Fury said.

"Then let me get off the stage so we can start" Ciberious said gaining a roaring cheer from the party guests. The lights dimmed and a slow beat began.

(phrases in () will be done by saske for sake of confusion

"Stu-u-uck in a limbo (here we go) me and my sins go toe to toe oh oh oh I played a vicious part (whoa) I broke an unfair share of he-ah-ah-arts. I'm about to blow so if you come around then maybe you should kn-o-o-ow"

I saw and heard master begin to sing it was incredible, Fury and Saske did great in keeping the beat and I had no idea he knew how to play the piano.

"I'll tear you up in two go ahead and walk it off if you know what's best for you, ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooooh! I'm no good for you (No) this heart ain't built for two so runaway, runaway cuz i'm no i'm no i'm no good for you. I'm no good for you (No) get in love and i'll bet you lose so, runaway, runaway cuz i'm no i'm no i'm no good for you"

I couldn't believe how he sounded I don't know why but a tear started to form in my eye.

"Imma imma imma love killer ... Imma imma imma love killer ... Imma imma imma yeah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh! Lower than real low (Here we go) take you heart like a repo (No-no-no-oh-oh) you dug yourself into (Whoa) a pretty mess that I made for you. I'm about to show for the time you're gonna lose by the time I go-oh-oh!"

"He is a pretty good singer huh" Rosie said apearing right next to me.

"I'll tear you up in two go ahead and walk it off if you know whats best for you. Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooooh! I'm no good for you (No) this heart ain't built for two so runaway, runaway cuz i'm no i'm no i'm no good for you. I'm no good for you (No) get in love and i'll bet you lose so, runaway, runaway cuz i'm no i'm no i'm no good for you"

"He really is but how can he mimic those voices?" I asked.

" Imma imma imma love killer ... Imma imma imma love killer ... Imma imma imma yeah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!"

Suddenly he hung his head down and the beat got much more depressing even the lighting changed to fit the mood.

"Booleg emotions bottled up explosions intoxicating you (Toxicating you) learning of the truuuuth. I'm your sentncing exiting through your skin intoxicating you (Toxicating you) Ninety seven proooooof!"

I shed a few tears from how sad it felt but just as quick as it changed it went back to normal.

"I'm no good for you (No) this heart ain't built for two so runaway, runaway cuz i'm no i'm no i'm no good for you. I'm no good for you (No) get in love and i'll bet you lose so, runaway, runaway cuz i'm no i'm no i'm no good for you"

"He just can i'm not so sure how he can do it either" Rosie said wiping a tear from her eye.

" Imma imma imma love killer ... Imma imma imma love killer ... Imma imma imma yeah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!"

The song ended and was met by a massive amount of cheering. "Well wasn't that impressive but hold on I don't think their finished quite yet ladies and gentlemen" Ciberious said. He was right master had strapped on a guitar onto his shoulder, I was shaking in anticioation for what his next song was going to be.

"Is everybody ready!?" Master shouted he was greeted by roars whoops and shrieks of excitement"

"YESS!" I heard Rosie shout, the lights went dim again.

"They fall in line one at a time ready to play (I can'y see them anyway) no time to lose we've got to move steady your hand (I am losing sight again)"

His voice had changed deeper and more intense than before it was incredible.

"Fire your guns it's time to run blow me away! (I will stay, in the mess i've made) After the fall we'll shake it off show me the way! Only the strongest will survive lead me to heaven, when we die!"

I started to feel pumped out of no where and my body began to glow a yellowish gold color.

"I am the shadow on the wall i'll be the one to save us all ... there's nothing left so save your breath lying in wait (Caught inside this tidal wave)"

Some of the party guests shot pillers of flame from their mouths which made me jump since the closest one was Rosie.

"Your covers blown no where to go holding your fate (Loaded I will walk alone) Fire your guns it's time to run blow me away! (I will stay, in the mess i've made) After the fall we'll shake it off show me the way! Only the strongest will survive lead me to heaven, when we die!"

I decided to fire my own thing into the air ,thank you for teaching me this, i thought before shooting a Hyper beam into the air.

"I am the shadow on the wall i'll be the one to save us all ... wanted it back (Don't fight me now)"

He began a heavy guitar and drum beat for a while I couldn't help but sway slightly to the beat he made.

"Only the strongest will survivr lead me to heaven when we die, i am the shadow on the wall i'll be the one to save us all ... save us allll!"

He shouted which made every one cheer and shout, multiple streams of fire lightning and other things were launched into the air as well as my own Hyper beam. "thank you Blaze Fury and Saske for that amazing performance!" Ciberious shouted stepping onto the stage again.

"No problem and can everyone wish this guy a happy birthday!" master shouted, everyone did shout out happy birthday me included.

"Well thank you all for coming once again! Let the music start up again shall we?" Ciberious said. The DJ on the stage started to play the dubstep music again, while master and his brothers got off the stage. I bobbed and weaved through the crowd headed right for him, when I finally got to him I ran into his arms slightly surprising him.

"Master you were incredible I never knew you could sing so good" I said taking a step back.

"Yeah but I was a little rusty haven't sung or played the guitar in over three centuries" he said rubbing the back of his head. "Any way you must be hungry c'mon let's go eat" He grabbed my hand leading me through the crowd towards a massive table filled with foods and drinks. He grabbed two plates handing one to me.

"Father!" we turned and saw Gaudry with a boy with the same green hair she had except his spiked slightly at the front of his head.

"Gaudry! James! how've you been?" he said smiling.

"I've been fine Skimmer and Regine have been good too and you might want to look behind you" James said. Before master could move he was tackled to the floor by Alpha and two others I didn't know, one had a black and yellow dress on the other had a black tuxedo on, Alpha was wearing a black dress.

"Master it's been to long you have to visit us more!" The girl with the black and yellow dress said burying her face into his neck. Master started laughing from the sudden apearence of his three apprentices.

"Skimmer Regine it's great to see you again" he said rubbing both of their heads.

"It's great to see you too master" Regine said had gotten back up on his feet and brought all three of them into a hug.

"Master sorry to interupte but I wanted to ask you something very important" James said.

"Sure what do you need?" master said walking up to him.

"Well if you could follow me real quick" master followed him into the crowd disapearing from my line of sight. I walked over to Gaudry.

"Do you know what he wants to ask?" I asked. She blushed brightly.

"Yeah he's ... he's gonna ask if he can take me" she said blushing even more fiercly.

"Whoa that's pretty intense guess you must be pretty happy huh?" I asked smiling seductively at her making her blush even more.

"Well of course i'm happy that's all I ever wanted to happen even though technequilly we are parents"

"Oh yeah I heard you and him adopted a littl girl"

"Yeah her names ashly and she's a windborn just like me and James"

"Well that's convieniente but do you think your father will let him?" I asked concerned for her boyfreind. I knew he was overprotective but I also knew that James was one of his apprentices.

"Whoa!" Someone just landed in a heap infront of us, it was James!

"James are you alright!?" Gaudry asked knealing next to him.

"Yeah i'm fine your dad just agread to let me fuck you and then threw me across the party" He said getting up from the floor.

"That's great well except for the part where he threw you" she said kissing him heatedly. "But that doesn't matter we can finally be together!" Gaudry shouted hugging him.

"Yes you can but please do it at home, we're at someone elses home so I highly suggest you wait" Master said appearing next to us from semingly nowhere.

"Master why did you throw him if you agreed to let him?" I asked curious.

"I said I agreed though I never said I wasn't mad" he said in a calm voice but his body twitched.

"Oh ... well at least he didn't die" I said not sure what else to say.

"Yeah but father did you really have to throw him that far?" Gaudry asked.

"Hah! if I was Saske James would be dead!"

"That's fucking right nobodies gonna t-touch my little girl and l-live!" Saske said drunker than drunk with a mug of ale in his hand, at least that's what it smelled like.

"Dad! i'm not little anymore!" Iris said.

"Well you're still to young for a sexual relationship!" he said taking another swig.

"Where do I find stuff like that?" I asked craving the alchoholic goodness.

"At the end of the food table" Saske said pointing towards two giant barrels.

"Alright thanks i'll be back!" I said heading for the barrels, there were multiple mugs and glasses next to the barrels. I grabbed a mug and filled it with the strongest beverage they had, downing the contents in two minutes. I refilled it and slowly sipped it already feeling the effects of the drink "Wow t-this is pretty s-strong i've never h-had something like t-this back h-home" I said noticing the stutter in my voice. I faced thee direction of were my master was until I saw him walk towards me.

"Hey Umbreon hows it taste?" he asked.

"Like alchohal" I said flatly.

"Touche" He said grabbing a mug and filling it to the brim, he then chugged the entire thing down in forty or so seconds.

(Please note that the aproximate value of said mug is 1/16 of his size being seven foot three with a diameter of five inches it would be ... well do the math if not I would peg it at around four four and a half bottles of bud light)

"This is pretty strong" he said refilling it and sipping some of the contents.

"E-exactly how I-I felt" I said drinking even more.

"W-well I should probably tell t-the kids t-to head b-back home b-before the p-party gets out of hand" he said starting towards no direction in particuler, I followed his lead unsure of where else to go. We walked through the crowd most of the people drunk or making out. It was probobly all the people kissing or the ale that made me ask this but I didn't care.

"Hey m-master?"

"Yeah?"

"Can w-we have s-sex?" I asked drinking more ofthe entoxicating liquid.

"um sure b-but you'll have to wait till we get home" he said before someone grabbed his shoulder.

"Why wait my friend if your woman n-needs to be p-pleased feel free to u-use one of the many r-rooms in the c-castle" Ciberious said obviously more drunk than anyone of us.

"Wellll ... fine but only because she w-wants to" he said. ,YES!, I mentally shouted. "Can you find R-rosie and tell her to send the k-kids home?"

"Sure thing i-it's no p-problem at all" he said mending into the crowd.

"Well master I h-hope being drunk doesn't make you clumsy" I said giggling.

"Actually i've been told being drunk makes me better" he said leading me towards the castle.

The bedroom we were in was medium in size yellow paint on the walls hardwood floor and golden drapes covering a window. "Well master are y-you ready?" I asked already slipping out of my dress.

"Yeah I g-guess" he said undoing his shirt buttons.

I finished undressing and sat down on the queen sized bed waiting for him to undress, I really admired the view of him.

"Alright that's all that's coming off" He said, his shoes and shirt were the only things that were off.

"Whatever as long as it doesn't hinder your movement" I said spreading my legs for him.

"Well looks like someones eager h-huh?" I giggled as he positioned himself over me.

"Well it's been almost two weeks since you last fucked me" I said locking lips with him.

"It's been to long then" he said forcing his cock inside me, I yelped at the sudden intruisen into my lower regions."Your still pretty tight even after giving birth like six times" he said continuingly forcing himself inside me.

"Well I keep my figure slim oka-oohh!" I moaned, he had just managed to hit that certain spot. he hilted himself in me after three thrusts and I can say the feeling of it was incredible, I moaned louder as he started to pick up speed. "Harder master!" I shouted. I was very happy when I felt more force going into every thrust. I almost cried out in pleasure when he hit that spot again. I felt my first orgasm coming in close already and from the ferocity of his thrusts I could tell master wasn't even close. After maybe five thrusts I came lubricating his even more allowing him to slide in with much less resistance.

"What you came already? Well I guess I can't blame you i'm much larger than anything else you've had inside you"

"D-don't flatter yourself Arcanine is two inches longer than you" I said with some effort.

"I thought you hated him plus i've never smelled him on you" He said thrusting even harder, I squeeled in delight as his dick went the farthest yet.

"Just shut up and Fuck me!" I shouted which he complied with. I let out an 'eep!' when I felt his tongue wrap around my right breast. I moaned even louder with the extra stimulation.

"You love this don't you?" he asked while putting his entire mouth on my breast.

"Yes! Yes! I love it so much!" I shouted wrapping my legs around his waist while wrapping my arms around his neck. He started to fuck me even harder pushing himself as much as my body would let him go. "Faster!" I shouted biting down on his shoulder. He started to go faster and I felt my second orgasm coming closer than ever before. I moaned loudly and came hard as I felt the goey ropes of seed enter me. "Master!" I shouted as I came again.

"Phew! that was good" he said pulling out of me, but with what little energy I had I wrapped my mouth over his entire member cleaning it of all the excess fluids and cum it still had on it. It was his turn to moan out load as I started to deep throat him severely. I licked and wrapped my tongue across the tip of his member licking off the little spurts of precum the came out from the tip.

"Umbreon don't you dare stop!" he said putting his hands on my head making me go faster. The trickle of pre cum began to flow faster until I felt the tell tale throb that showed he was about to cum. I planted my mouth all the way to the base of his cock and swallowed the eight strings of sperm he fired into my mouth.

"Delicous!" I said licking my lips looking straight at him.

"OH no now I need to make you do it one more time!" he said lifting me and turning me around so I was on all fours.

"What do you plan on ... EEEH!" I cried out suddenly as I felt my ass be penetrated.

"Umbreon if i'm hurting you tell me" He said as he continued to thrust inside of me, I could only moan and nod my head. I began to drool from the overload of pleasure I began to feel.

"Master harder plaese fuck me HARDER!" I shouted as some of my fluids spilled onto the bed sheets. He began to pump in and out of me harder and faster loosening my tail hole and increasing the flow of my juices.

"Umbreon i'm about to..."

"Just shut up and do it already!" I shouted slamming my ass back into him, forcing several streams of the salty goo to fill me at the same time triggering my fourth orgasm, I came creating a giant wet spot on the bed sheets I hope ciberious has good maids I thought silently. I moaned loudly feeling the heat from the strem of flame that exited his mouth. I fell to the bed to exhausted to move anymore.

"Well that felt pretty amazing" he said releasing a small chuckle, I just smiled. "Now come on it's late and we should get you cleaned up" he said planting a kiss on my lips.

"Alright just help me up" I said noticing I was already fully dressed and in his arms.

"You gotta love magic" he said kissing me again.

"Yeah I guess though it does have it's downs too" I said nuzzling against his neck.

"Celestial gate!" the same portal Scorch summoned apeared in front of us, I looked up into his passionate red eyes before I felt mine close. I noticed something in his eyes that I never noticed before, it wasn't warm or caring it was black emotionless and frightening.

A/N: Holy fucking shit this was the longest damn chapter i've ever posted sorry for how long it took but i'm sure it was worth the wait. The next chapter of Roses first love will be postponed until next week sorry for all those who have been waiting but you'll have to wait a bit longer James Regine and Skimmer belong to me as well as Ciberious and blackfire.

SPOILER!: next chapter expect the frightening and bloodthirsty return of Blazes darkside as well as his Daughters which one you'll just have to wait and find out. Till next time love ya all.

LEAVE A REVIEW BEFORE I BLOW UP MY COMPUTER AND NEVER POST AGAIN!

If anyone wants to put in an OC of their own feel free to tell me they could be good wild or work for Evolution either way if you want your own charecter in here PM me.

This is Blaze signing off! XD

well for now R&R.

if you feel like you dont know the charecters enough or you want me to cause a little mayhem or pairings pm me i will be posting more chapters and the biggest chance for them to be posted is on a monday or wensday

FYI: here are the ages

SCORCH 19000

Arachnia 18000

Ciberious 18000

Blackfire 18000

FURY 17000

BLAZE 17000

SASKE 16000

Sara 16000

SAKURA 15000

ROSIE 3000 (she used to be human before blaze married her)

GAUDRY 2300

IRIS 2000

ROSE 1800

RAXTUS 1800

ROSANNE 200

ZOROARK 19

FLAREON 18

ESPEON 18

JOLTEON 18

GLACEON 17

VAPOREON 16

LEAFEON 16

ALPHA 20

UMBREON 26


	13. DArknesS And BlOoD ShEd

Dissclaimer: I Do not own pokemon or its charecters but i do own this fan fic and the charecters blaze rosie fury scorch saske sakura gaudry raxtus rose eris iris alpha sara arachnia Alice and Rosanne  
this () shows my comments  
this ,, shows thoughts

im pretty sure this is to late but this contains lemons if you are under age or do not enjoy this type of literature then gtfo. use of alchohal is prohibited when writing a story drink all you want while reading one though. I know that I might have introduced Lucy a little fast and i'm sorry for that i'll try and fix it. Also I will be posting a request by one of my readers you know who you are and please get an account so I can acually talk to you and I can get back to you quicker with the pms.

Rosie woke up to find that she was in the bed by herself, Blaze seemed to have left while she was sleeping. She didn't hear the water running either so she knew that he wasn't there either, Rosie got up and dressed herself in her usual attire which consisted of a pink shirt with a red heart in the middle and black jeans. She opened the door to the hallway and was instantly met by Alice who was in mid knock. "Oh hey Rosie have you seen Blaze?" she asked a slight blush on her face.

"No I haven't he wasn't in bed and he wasn't in the shower" Rosie said not particurly worried.

"Oh well I just stopped by to say that I was going to head back home, apparently something big happened so if he asks tell him that for me okay?" Rosie nodded and in a flash of light she disapeared.

"Now let's see where Blaze ran off to today" Rosie said to herself as she headed downstairs for breakfast.

"Good morning Rosie" Rosie turned and saw Rayquaza in his human form.

"Hey morning Ray" she said smiling warmly at the descuised legendary.

"So... I was wondering if you wanted to get together sometime today?" Ray asked awkwardly.

"Sorry not today I plan on fucking Blazes brains out today if I can find him that is" Rosie said giggling slightly.

"Oh well if you need me you know where to find me" Ray said before returning to a table were some of his freinds were which consisted of Garchomp Salamence Flygon Blaziken Scizor and Luxray. Rosie headed for a table where she saw Giratina Dialga Palkia and Cresselia sitting.

"Hey girls!" she said cheerfully.

"Hey Rosie morning" Cresselia said in her usual perky tone.

"Morning Rosie quick question have you seen Gaudry? Blaze told me to train her yesterday" Giratina said munching on a muffin, blueberry from the scent.

"No and that might be because I just woke up but have you seen Blaze he wasn't in bed when I woke up" Rosie asked.

"No not recently but i'm sure he's around somewhere" Dialga said lathering her pancakes with syrup.

"Now that you mention it he did seem a little out of it yesterday I mean he didn't have sex with anyone that day and he really wasn't around much, he was just in the training hall ripping everything to shreds" Palkia said a devilled egg half an inch from her lips.

"Hm... well i'm sure whatever got in to him I can get out" Rosie said in a seductive tone.

"Yep if anyone could cheer him up it's you" Giratina said smiling.

"From what i've heard he could never turn down anything you say or ask for" Cresselia said.

"Yeah he never could say no, especially when I put my body into it" Rosie said laughing.

"Well of course your figure is amazing and your his first love" Dialga said pointing out Rosies curves and perfect breasts and butt.

"Master would only pick the best for his mate" Palkia said blushing brightly from the thought of being his mate forever.

"Well I wouldn't say i'm the best but I do look pretty good" Rosie said blushing severly now.

"How dare you doubt yourself as a women!" Rosie whirled around and saw her older sister Arachnia standing behind her. "Your bloodline is from the most proud women in all of existence, the arachnien bloodline" She said sitting next to her.

"I know sis but i'm just saying some people do look better than I do"

"Nonsense you are the most beautiful woman ever birthed second to none, even Alice herself is no match for your beauty!" Arachnia said.

"Well what about you?" Rosie asked.

"While I am gorgeous you still surpass even my beauty but you are younger so you still have a ways to go until you blossom fully" Arachnia said giving her little sister a hug.

"Well I apreciate the complement but the real problem is that we don't know where Blaze went I mean he's just not here right now" Rosie said breaking her sisters iron grip on her body.

"Well i'm sure once he gets back he will appease every need and desire you need till then see yah later sis!" Arachnia said leaving the table. Rosie just resumed eating and talking with her friends, but Blaze wasn't in the manor nor was Gaudry they were at a human city almost a hundred miles away.

The day started off as any day in black city but for some strange reason the air felt heavy with something that anyone could have sworn was dread. A lone civilian walked by passing right through some Evolution mech soilders, eversince they had moved in all the troublesome orginizations had been delt with and it was very peaceful. But that everlasting peace was broken when a bloodcurdling scream was heard a few blocks away, inbetween a four way intersection a severed arm was found and in it's grip was a .45 caliber magnum. The woman who saw the limb screamed because the rest of the body was slowly being cruched to bits in the maw of a gigantic black creature.

"Get away from that thing!" an Evolution soilder shouted pulling the woman away from the creature who apparently didn't even notice them, infact it was lying down lazilly right in the middle of the intersection. Once the woman was out of harms way the soilder fired round after round at the creature, the second the first round made contact with it's inky black feathers the creature lunged forward it's maw agap, the soilder screamed before his body wwas crunched down on and all that was left of the soilder was a leg. Unseen before something that looked like a black Gardevior was lying next to the large creature except it was nine or so feet tall.

Back with the residents of themanor everything was fine except no one had seen Blaze yet it was already two and no one had seen him or Gaudry, Rosie started to get worried he was never away for more than two hours but it had been six hours since she had last seen him. She was headed for Cresselias room hoping that she could track him with her psychic abilities, when she opened the door she saw that she was currently meditating. "Cresselia can you track down Blaze? I haven't seen him in a while and i'm getting worried" Rosie said sitting down next to her.

"Sorry Rosie but I can't seem to track his concious" Cresselia said opening her eyes looking at her.

"What! That's not possible even if he can shield his mind the only way you wouldn't be able to sense him if he was ..." Rosie shuddered at the thought of something from this world being able to kill him, the absolute raw power would be unbelievable.

"Rosie!" Luxrays voice shouted probably from the living room. Her voice sounded urgent so Rosie hurried over to where Luxray was, she saw that the tv was on and on it was a woman with brown hair who seemed to be in the middle of a war zone.

"That's right Richard a massive black creature has apeared in the heart of black city multiple military casulties have been confirmed but minimal property damage has been produced from the creature itself, but that cannot be said for the Evolution defenders. Suprisingly though there have been no civilian casualties done by the monster except for ones harmed by calateral damage from Evolution fire, the creature only seems to be interested in the soilders!" the woman said. Gunfire could be heard in the back ground as well as screaming, you could clearly see Evolution mechs that where firing in one direction suddenly a loud roar came from somewhwere off screen, a large black shadow lept into the small group of mechs and in less than ten seconds reduced them to scrap metal. Needless to say it wasn't a pretty sight to see.

"Blaze!" Rosie shouted imediately recognizinghis dark form, she then saw a much smaller figure walk up next to him she immediately recognized it too "Gaudry!" Rosie cried seeing her eldest daughter.

"What why are they there?" Luxray asked confused of why her master would be in the heart of one of the largest cities in unova.

"Don't know don't care but we need to mobolize now if Blaze continues on that rampage there will be nothing left of the city" Rosie said franticly obviously worried about what might happen.

"Sorry we're late but we had to watch Blaze rip apart those Evolution gaurds first" Rosie quickly turned and saw Scorch Saske Fury Sakura and Alice standing at the doorway.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Alice asked already exiting the manor. Rosie hurredly followed them, once outside Alice had unleashed her wings as well as Scorch and Fury, using his shadow form ability, all unfurled their wings to their forty foot total wingspan.

"Saske your flying with me" Scorch said as she efffortlessly picked him up and flew off at super sonic speads.

"Sakura you're going with me" Rosie said picking up her sister in law, and flying after Scorch.

Blaze was currently throwing a heavy antivehicle tank at a group of mechs, he then procided to rip apart any surviving soilders. He saw his daughter shred a few more soilders to pieces licking their blood off her claws, well he would have been proud of her if he was in control of his body. No currently he was locked away in a part of his subconcious his dark half controlling his entire body, how this happened was when he was training with Gaudry they wiped eachother from all of their energy unlocking the safe spell that held their darksides at bay.

"Father these creatures don't deserve to exist why don't we just eradicate them!" Gaudry said ripping the head off of one of the soilders.

"Because it would be to easy where is the fun in eradicating a race of pathetic creatures with absolutely no hope of survival" Blaze said his voice abnormally deep.

"There is satisfaction in crushing pathetic worms that don't deserve to exist!" Gaudry shouted glaring at her overly powerful father.

"All creatures have a right to exist only Alice herself can say wether or not they deserve to exist" Blaze said biting down on another mech.

"Even now why do insist on listening to her? You could easily kill her if you tried too!" Gaudry said disintigrating a sqaudren of soilders with a wind cannon. Blaze laughed at that.

"Do you truely believe that she wasn't holding back either during our last fight?" Blaze asked unleashing a pheonix cannon.

"You'd be surprised you might actualy be able to win" Alice said while landing on  
Blaze's head sending him a few feet into the ground.

"Don't think we forgot about you!" Fury shouted landing heavily on his niece creating a crater from the impact. Blaze roared loudly swatting Alice off of him like an annoying fly.

"Aim for his head once it knocks out Blaze will regain control!" Rosie said landing on him with Sakura.

"Fury out of the way!" Scorch shouted coming in unbelievibly fast. Fury jumped out of the way just in time for Scorch to come crashing down on Gaudry with such force that the buildings near the area blew out their windows. Gaudry cried out in pain at the colosul pressure crushing down on her body. Blaze roared again trying to bite down on Rosie and Sakura, he missed by mere inches and the force of his jaws closing sent out a shockwave.

"Royal cannon!" Saske shouted launching a blast of pure energy straight at his older brother, it hit him head on causing  
Blaze to stager backwards slightly.

"Wind blast!" a dome of green energy formed around Gaudry's body pushing Scorch off of her, out of nowhere the dome exploded outwards leveling the sourounding buildings.

"Focus on Blaze first!" Alice said slamming her tail onto his head with devestating force, Blaze countered by grabbing her with one of his clawed hands. Following what Alice ordered Fury Scorch Saske Sakura and Rosie all landed powerful blows to Blazes head sending him sprawling to the ground motionless.

"Good now we just need to..." Rosie never finished her sentence because Gaudry had slammed into her sending her a few yards away.

"Die!" Gaudry shouted wrapping her chain scythe around Alices neck and tugging sharply, Alice quickly grabbed the chain so instead of it digging into her neck she was just flung aside. Gaudry quickly caught Saske ,who had tried to sneak up on her using his speed, with a powerful back hand sending him crashing into Fury.

"You brat!" Scorch shouted rushing towards her. Gaudry laughed maniacilly her sharpened teeth showing.

(Song time! Dead bite by holly wood undead)

"Scorch released a piller of flame at Gaudry who simply blew it away. "I fucking hate windborn powers!" Scorch shouted missing a kick to Gaudry's neck.

(Goodnight sleep tight don't let the dead bite! johnny three and he's dipping in the 4 door 44 and it's pointing at your window)

"Gaudry grabbed her leg and punched Scorch in the stomache leveling her, she then pulled up flipping Scorch over and kicked her in the back with a magic boosted kick.

( Ain't a goodshot here come four more getting hot so I play int the snow, in a town made wicked made from these wicked things see the dead on the cover of a magizine see my smile it was born from amphetamines!)

Scorch cried out in pain crumpling to the floor. "Can't you guy's do anything without me?" Blaze said. Gaudry quickly turned around and was promptly decked in the face by her father, she was sent flying into a building the force of the crash brought the building down on her.

"Blaze!" Rosie cried jumping into his arms tears in her eyes.

"Don't worry it's okay" Blaze said kissing her.

( Better duck cause it's war on my enemies oh god I think I lost it oh no lost some watch the rest go!)

"Wind CANNON!" a beam of energy screamed straight towads Blaze, acting quickly he turned his back to it and let it explode onto his back keeping Rosie out of harms way. It hurt but not enough for him to think about dodging it. He pushed Rosie out of the way right when Gaudry came crashing down with on overhead kick, the ground crushed beneath his feet but he was still able to push her off of him.

( A mad man when i'm mixed with soco and who would a man could sink to so low who wants to die from the mossberg shotty putting holes in the hotel lobby)

"Father turn back it's no fun when i'm out nuumbered!" Gaudry whined pouting.

"Tell yah what beat me and i'll turn back lose and you change back" Blaze said taking an offensive stance. Gaudry smiled revealing her sharp teeth.

"Deal" she said rushing towards him, Blaze stood there until the last second and delivered a bone crushing uppercut.

"Lightning strike!" he shouted, the sky grew grey and instantly a bolt of lightning came down blasting Gaudry into the ground.

( All you fake Bitches are just another hobby and i'll let you dig where I dump your body!)

Gaudry screamed in agony from millions of volts of electricity coursed through her body, she screamed again when Blaze landed on her hid body flaming. "Give up you can't win!" he said lifting her up.

"Never!" she shouted biting down on his neck, Blaze returned the favor biting down on her as well. Gaudry flinched letting him go, Blaze did too but not before kicking her away from him.

( What would you do if I told you i hate you what would you do if your lifes on the line what would you say if I told you i hate you I got something that'll blow your mind!)

Gaudry roared and created five replicas of her self all of which launched themselves straight at their father, Blaze smiled and waited for all six of them to cose in on him "Awsome presence!" Blaze shouted creating a massive spike in his aura turning it into a physical force, needless to say a crater formed and Gaudry and her replicas where sent flying in all directions.

( You know I got a grenade and it's got your name on it imma spit on your grave and engrave a dick on it people say i'm insane but to put the brakes on it how bout I buy you a drink how about a roofy gin tonic!)

"Feel like quiting yet!" Blaze said standing over Gaudry. Gaudry groaned trying to get up but immediately stopped when she saw a sword at her throat, she growled at him but stopped when he rested the tip underneath her chin.

"Fine I give up" she said her skin and hair returning to their normal coloration.

"Now was that so hard" Blaze said returning his sword back to normal.

( yeah Charlie scene seems to be so hated it's just me being intoxicated cause being sobers so overated Holly wood undead what have you created!?)

Gaudry slummped down motionless in the pile of rubbel her normal colors back, Blaze carefully picked her up and held her in his arms. He was about to tell everyone to head back home, but of course nothing evergoes as planned. "Put your hands in the air we have you surounded!" Blaze turned and saw multiple Evolution soilders blocking off the availible exits, even the sky was blocked by helicopters.

"Well ain't this just fine and dandy!" Scorch said stepping in line with Blaze.

( I know that we have never relly met before but tell me does this rag smell like chloriform? you know that but I got nothing but time so i'm gonna wait on the porch)

"Can you hold her real quick?" Blaze asked handing Gaudry to his older sister once she nodded.

"Blaze what are you gonna do?" Alice asked coming up behind him. Blaze just smiled.

"Something that i've waited to do for a while" before Alice could ask what he ment Blaze shouted "Stage three!" and disapeared from sight. With absolutely no warning every single soilder mech and air unit exploded in a fiery ball, blood, or was sliced in half, Blaze apeared back in the original place he was but this time e had his sword out and it was covered in blood.

( You got nowhere to run so don't try hiding cause i'm known to be like jack nicholson from the shining yeah i'm breaking your door down so don't try fighting you gotta keep em feed or the dead keep biting)

"Stage three really don't you think that was overkill for them?" Alice asked raising an eyebrow.

"Hey just be glad I didn't go to stage one hundred" Blaze said grabbing Gaudry again.

"I guess but still their human it's not like you were fighting me or anything" Alice said punching Blaze in the shoulder. Blaze was about to say something when he felt the ground shake.

( What would you do if I told you i hate you what would you do if your lifes on the line what would you say if I told you i hate you I got something that'll blow your mind!)

The shaking continued until a dull thud could be heard "Oh no don'ttell me they sent a buster mech over here" Scorch complained. Sure enough after a few more thuds a gigantic mech came into view being around the same hirght as the tallest skyscraper.

"Alice you got this one" Blaze said taking a step back.

"kay but I need you guys to buy me a minute of time" she said motioning to Scorch Fury Saske Sakura and Rosie.

(Good night sleep tight don't let the dead bite wrap a wrap around your head and watch you as you take flight!)

They sprouted their wings and headed into a fight with the buster mech, Blaze and Alice were still on the ground Gaudry was still ncouncious in his arms. "Well let's see if ther's anything left for you to incinerate" Blaze said as the first blow was struck by Fury when Scorch threw him like a missle at the mech.

"Well it's armor is pretty thick so I should be able to still have it in decent shape before I put it out of it's misery" Alice said with a slight giggle. Blaze shrugged and watched the mech stagger backwards.

(you better check twice under your bed turn on your night light and cover up your head cause we do exist and ther's no need to pretend that you're not afraid of meeting the undead)

Alice raised her hand and a faint rim of golden light sourounded the mech that tried futilly to swat at it's attackers, who were making a game from it at the time, but only managed to create more damage to te city itself. "Thirty seconds left" Alice said as the circle glowed brighter.

"Keep him bbusy a bit longer!" Blaze shouted ashe noticed the space in the mechs chest began to glow.

"Oh boy guess it caught on" Alice said not really worried.

( Red red rum when you look into these eyes say goodnight cause it's almost your bed time buckle up cause it's time to fly you gotta irst class ticket to columbian neck ties)

"Don't worry I got it ... Royal Cannon!" Blaze charged up a beam of energy and released it just as the mech did almost catching Saske in it's fire path. The two beams collided and canceled eachother out.

"What was that you should have easily overpowered it?" Alice asked. Blaze simply shrugged and said.

"I wanted to leave you something for you to destroy" he said smiling.

"Whatever i'm done tell them to move out of the way" Alice said.

( Take a seat you can sit in the front row he voice in your head is just me in your headphones cause everybody knows we're the devil's heros come and get a ticket follow me to the creep show!)

"Get out of the way!" Blaze shouted as the golden light reached it's maximum brightness. They didn't need to be told twice, they quickly fled the area of the beam and landed next to Blaze and Alice.

"Heavenly eradication!" Alice shouted bringing her hand down.

( What would you do if I told you i hate you what would you do if your lifes on the line what would you say if I told you i hate you I got something that'll blow your mind! Good night sleep tight don't let the dead bite wrap a wrap around your head and watch you as you take flight!)

A beam of pure golden light came blasting down from the heavens and completely enveloped the mech, the force of the raw magical power caused the ground to shake and the air to vibrate. Once the beam had dissipatated there was no trace and no proof that the mech had ever been there. "Well Scorch now it's your turn" BLaze said nodding at all the destruction.

"Fine ... Spacial reformation!"

( Good night sleep tight don't let the dead bite wrap a wrap around your head and watch you as you take flight Good night sleep tight don't let the dead bite wrap a wrap around your head and watch you as you take flight!)

Instantly the entire city was filled by a white light, once the light had receded all of the buildings had been repaired and not a single trace of the newcomers or the strange dark creatures presence had remained. Blaze and his family had disapeared into thin air before anyone in black city had come to investigate why it had become so quite. The only trace that they had ever existed was the brutal display of an Evolution mech being impaled on a clear white crystal.

A/N: AAAHHH! sorry if this wasn't what you guys had expected i'll make sure to make it more brutal and bloodthirsty next time. Also no spoiler this time but I made a poll question on my profile so please visit it and vote I really want to see people's choices on who Blaze should fight. I will leave it up for about a month because you guys may not know this but only sisxteen of you have actually made it this far.

SPOILER!: Rosie finds a mew but Blaze tries to kill it!

LEAVE A REVIEW BEFORE I BLOW UP MY COMPUTER AND NEVER POST AGAIN!

If anyone wants to put in an OC of their own feel free to tell me they could be good wild or work for Evolution either way if you want your own charecter in here PM me.

This is Blaze signing off! XD

well for now R&R.

if you feel like you dont know the charecters enough or you want me to cause a little mayhem or pairings pm me i will be posting more chapters and the biggest chance for them to be posted is on a monday or wensday

FYI: here are the ages

SCORCH 19000

Arachnia 18000

Ciberious 18000

Blackfire 18000

FURY 17000

BLAZE 17000

SASKE 16000

Sara 16000

SAKURA 15000

ROSIE 3000 (she used to be human before blaze married her)

GAUDRY 2300

IRIS 2000

ROSE 1800

RAXTUS 1800

ROSANNE 200

ZOROARK 19

FLAREON 18

ESPEON 18

JOLTEON 18

GLACEON 17

VAPOREON 16

LEAFEON 16

ALPHA 20

UMBREON 26


	14. Murachan!

Dissclaimer: I Do not own pokemon or its charecters but i do own this fan fic and the charecters blaze rosie fury scorch saske sakura gaudry raxtus rose eris iris alpha sara arachnia Alice and Rosanne  
this () shows my comments  
this ,, shows thoughts

I do not own the cup a noodle soup company Murachan if I did I would eat it everyday!

im pretty sure this is to late but this contains lemons if you are under age or do not enjoy this type of literature then gtfo. use of alchohal is prohibited when writing a story drink all you want while reading one though. I know that I might have introduced Lucy a little fast and i'm sorry for that i'll try and fix it. Request time! this one is from :D Ruby warrior girl 730.

Blaze was down on the floor being crushed by a new mech model Evolution came up with "Give up you can't win this" the pilot said adding even more prressure crushing his ribs.

"Don't count on it!" Blaze shouted kicking the mech off of him. He quickly got back up and brought out his sword, copying his movement themech brought out it's own sword.

"i'm as strong as you are idiot and the more energy you waste the faster you drain ourself and the faster I kill you" it was true some how Evolution had found a way to sap the energy from different energy sources other than whatever it was that powered their mech suits.

"RAAARGH!" Blaze snarled rushing straight at the damn thing, every slash every thrust and every strike Blaze threw somehow it was blocked or countered. Something fifteen feet tall that was made out of such bulky armor shouldn't be able to move so fast.

"Your power is overmhelming, at the start of this fight the armor almost exploded because of the massive energy surge it had" the pilot said striking Blaze ontop of his head.

"That's all I needed to hear" after throwing Blaze to the side the mech turned to see Rosie standing at the armory entrance. "Your lucky that he was weakened before he came here or else it would have exploded" Rosie said calmy stepping into the charred and mostly blown up remains of the armory.

"Phoenix cannon!" quickly turning and firing a similer beam of energy the mech was able to stop Blazes phoenix cannon as well as sending a volley of missiles at his already wounded adversary.

"You shouldn't turn your back on someone" Rosie said. The mech turned and was face to faceplate with his new rival, on the inside of the armor the pilot disengaged the power drain from Blaze and locked on to Rosie.

"Thanks for the extra..." the poor unfortunate fool couldn't finish his sentence because the armor he was in overloaded on the massive stores of energy residing in Rosie. Rosie shrugged and walked over to Blaze.

"I told him you were weakened when I came in, guess he didn't do his homework very well" she said lifting Blaze to his feet.

"Yeah thanks for getting my butt out of that mess" Blaze said tapping the side of his glasses. "Scorch open up a gate from our current position" Blaze said saying thank you as the familier stary portal opened up in front of him.

"You go ahead I overheard that they were keeping a pokemon captive on this level" Rosie said.

"Okay just be careful I don't want anything bad happening to you" Blaze said stepping through the portal once he was sure Rosie wouldn't do anything foolish.

Rosie POV

I walked further into the armory, past all of the dead mechs soilders and surprisingly pokemon was a back room that said WARNING PSYCHIC BLOCKS NEEDED so I knew that they had a psychic pokemon behind here. I didn't need psychic blocks because I could already shield my mind from intusions, I pulled on the door and found it wouldn't budge so I ripped it off it's hinges. There were multiple beaker like chambers filling up the room but they were all empty, I walked down through the rows of these beakers until I reached the end. At the end there was an examining table and on it sitting with her legs crossed next to a couple dead scientists was Mew. "Mew?" I asked.

"The one and only" she said with a giggle. She was wearing long jean pants a pink shirt and on the left ear a small toy crown was on it, her face was that of a teenager if you saw her walking down the street you'd think she was sixteen. Her hair covered her left eye slightly overall I think she's pretty cute.

"So you killed those guys right there?" I asked pointing to the dead guards.

"Yep they said they were going to open up my head so I did the onlything a person trying to survive would do" she said hopping off the bed and walking towards me. "You're differentthough you came to try and save me huh?" she asked. She was also very small only about six feet tall.

"Yes actually I had heard that they were holding a pokemon her so I came looking and well here you are" I said. "Hey would you like to come over to my home? there's plenty of room and you'd fit right in" I said holding out my hand.

"Sure any place other than here sounds good!" she took my hand and with that I opened up a gateway and was headed home.

Third person POV

Blaze was waiting on the porch of his home waiting for Rose to return, he was about to go back inside when a Celestial gateway opened up in front of him. He smiled and walked/ran over to his love, he stopped instantly when he saw that Mew was right behind her. "Rosie get out of the way Phoenix cannon!" Blaze launched a powerful beam straight at her, but before it reached her Rosie deflected it with her hand.

"Blaze what are you doing!?" Rosie shouted making Blaze flinch. "I brought her here on purpose you idiot!" she shouted.

"Hey I thought she had followed you through don't hate!" Blaze said lowering his fighting stance.

"Well i'm glad to say that she did not follow me here but I purposely brought her here because she was trapped in the Evolution Armory" she stepped infront of her protectively.

"wait you're my nephew?" Mew asked.

"Yeah he's your nephew but he's a lot stronger than you" Rosie said.

"Yeah I can tell just from feeling his energy" Mew said leaning forward on Rosies shoulder.

"Well thanks anyway for your appearance unexpected as it was I still have a code of honor to follow" Blaze said bowing infront of her.

"Yeah I know I was born into it remember?" Rosie said.

"Yeah I do but I never knew that the Arachnians lived by the same code of honor" Blaze said.

"Yeah they do because we were neighbors so we kind of inherited your guys' code of honor" Rosie said blushing slightly.

"Well I hate to interrupt but I have been stuck in that place for three days straight with absolutely no food" Mew said completely stepping in to the conversation.

"Well it should be lunch in three ... two ..." Right as Blaze predicted it the bell rang signaling lunch.

"Well come on let's get you something to eat" Rosie said grabbing her hand and leading her to the back were the buffet was setting up. Once they had entered the dining pavilion all of the Pokemon there got into fighting stances from the sudden apearence of Mew.

"None of you make a move!" Blaze shouted causing every single Pokemon to freeze in mid attack. They all turned to see Blaze standing behind Rosie and Mew.

"But master I thought that you didn't want anybody related to your mother coming over to this place!" Giratina objected preparing a massive shadow ball in her hand.

"You makes a damn move and you die!" Blaze shouted causing Giratina to form tears in her eyes from the sudden vicious side that Blaze had shown.

"Father why?" Gaudry asked stepping in front of the crowd.

"Blame your mother for that she's the one who wanted her here" Blaze said pointing at Rosie.

"Mother!?" Gaudry shouted confused at why her mother would allow her to enter their home.

"Because she was trapped in an Evolution and our law is anything or anyone trapped in it is cared for and protected" Rosie said angrily stepping in front of Mew.

"Look I don't like it any more than you guys but as long as Rosie wants her here then I have to let her stay here no matter how much I would like to kill her" Blaze said.

"Excuse me!? What did I ever do to you?" Mew asked getting in Blazes face.

"You did nothing to stop her that's all I need to not enjoy you're company" he said through gritted teeth.

"So you don't hate me?" Mew asked.

"Of course I don't hate you I don't hate my mother either I just really really don't like her" he said turning to leave to go inside his house.

"Wait does that mean she can stay?" Rosie asked.

"Yes she can stay but she's your problem and your responsibility" he said disappearing into the house. Rosie wanted to go after him but she knew it would have just made it worse, she turned to face Mew when she noticed that she had placed her hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry if I caused trouble between you and my nephew" Mew said looking sadly up at Rosie. She was about to say something back when she felt the air vibrate, quickly she grabbed Mew and jumped just in time to avoid a massive wave of energy that exploded right where Mew used to be.

"Sorry I just needed to relieve a little stress!" Rosie looked up to see Blaze standing on the roof smoke coming out of his mouth.

"Why did you do that for!?" Rosie shouted.

"Because I can and I needed to get rid of stress!"

"Fine just don't do it again!"

"Alright everybody! Continue on with your normal routine!" Blaze shouted disappearing from the roof. Just as he commanded everyone went back to what they were doing, eating talking the like. Rosie sighed heavilly returning her attention to Mew.

"Well let's get you something to eat shall we?" Rosie said leading Mew towards the plate dispensers. "Once you finish eating come find me okay?" Rosie said entering the house.

Espeon POV

"Wow did you see that?" Espeon asked her sisters.

"Yeah i'm surprised he can be so mean, he even made Giratina cry" Vaporeon said pointing at the crying Giratina.

"Poor girl she didn't deserve that" Glaceon said.

"Yeah I know but Rosie wanted Mew to stay with them so Blaze due to his scense of duty had no choice butto listen to her" my mother said sitting down next to us with a tray of food.

"Why did he have to scare us all though?" I asked.

"Look kids you've known him all your life and you know that he would never hurt us on purpose but he is stressed right now because of his aunt dropping by" my mom said sighing.

"He's been through a lot but nothing has bothered him as much as his mother abandoning him as well as the rest of his family doing nothing about it to stop her" I turned and saw mightyena in his Anthro form, he was wearing a black standerd military camo pants and a plain white T-shirt.

"You said it I don't wanna know how it feels to not be with my mother" Vaporeon said looking very depressed. He sat down next to me looking right at me, I blushed slightly when he rubbed his shoulder against me. We had been through a lot of missions together and I had grown quite fond of him over the years, I might even say that I have started a love interest in him.

"H-hey Mightyena so how was the mission you were recently sent on?" I asked nervously.

"It went as standerd procedure and it's outcome came as usual" he said smiling at me.

"Well that's good another score for our team" I said cheerfully. Vaporeon bumped my shoulder and pulled me in close to her.

"Hey sis this is your chance to get with him! C'mon I know you've dreamed about him before so just go for it" she whispered. I blushed heavilly after she mentioned that.

"What was that?" Mightyena said leaning towards me.

"Uhh... do... do you want to come to my room later on?" I asked my face feeling hotter than ever.

"Umm sure i'll be there in an hour" he said getting up and leaving us.

"Make sure you don't get pregnant unless you really want to" my mother said before leaving as well.

"What!?" I shouted feeling very awkward when people started to stare at me. "Well i'll see you guys later" I said quickly leaving the dining pavillion. I ran straight up to my room and slammed the door shut, I sighed heavilly once I was alone.

"What's the matter?" I jumped when I noticed Cresselia was in the room with me.

"Why are you even here? and nothing!" I said facing her in a more relaxed pose.

"Oh because judging from your mind it seems your nervous about your first time" she said. I blushed heavilly in embaressment for not shielding my mind properly and for thinking about Mightyena.

"Ok you got me but it's my first time and i'm really nervous" I said rubbing the back of my head.

"Don't sweat it everyone was nervous when it was their first time, and that is true especially for Blaze"

"Well... that doesn't seem like him but I guess that's true butwhat can I do to stop being so nervous?" I asked.

"Nothing really you just have to got through it and then you really won't be nervous anymore" I heard a knock at the door and instantly went into a panic.

"Cresselia you gotta go now!" I hissed.

"Fine tell Mightyena hi for me" she said before teleporting away. I quickly opened the door and saw Mightyena standing at the doorway.

"Oh hi Mightyena um come on in" I said stepping aside letting him enter.

"Nice room um so why did you want me in here?" he asked. I swallowed hard blushing heavilly.

"Um well I am still a virgin and well I kind of took a liking to you over the years and um I wanted you to be the one to take me" I said sitting down on my bed.

"Oh well um... okay but just to let you know this will be my first time as well" he said blushing feircly.

"Wow I didn't know but at least that means we're in the same boat" I said starting to undress.

"Well okay I guess but I might not go easy on you" he said pulling me into a heated kiss, I practically melted into the kiss. Using my psychic powers I removed his clothes and the rest of mine.

"Mightyena hurry I can't take it aymore hurry up and stick it in!" I shouted pulling him even closer.

"Okay get ready" he lined himself up with my entrance I gasped as I saw his nine inch member, I moaned loudly when he sunk the first inch inside me.

"Oh god Mightyena it feels so good" I moaned loudly as he kept going further ,man it feels so good I can't believe how big he is, I noticed he stopped going in. "Why did you stop?" I asked.

"Um there's something stopping me from continuing" he said.

"Yeah that's sopposed to be there" I said. Before he could do anything I slammed myself down onto him. "OWW!" I cried.

"Espeon!" he cried.

"Don't worry it'll pass eventually" I said slowly lifting myself up and down onto his member.

"Why are you so tight!" he said grabbing onto my thighs and pumping fast into my pussy.

"Oh god it feels so good to feel you inside me Mightyena!" I shouted reaching my first orgasm.

"Damn Espeon you have some pretty bad stamina" he said continuing to bounce me up and down on his member.

"Of course I am I just lost my virginity!" I said bouncing even harder onto his dick.

"Well i'm close to my limit now... i'm cumming!" he said releasing his warm seed into me, I came again wetting his leg fur.

"It feels so good Mightyena!" I cried almost fainting.

"Yeah you feel good around me too" he said pulling me into another kiss. I pulled him even closer and started to grind myself onto him making him grow fullmast. "Wait what are you doing!?" he asked.

"Just getting you ready for another round!" I said starting to bounce on him again.

"Why! I already came!" he said gritting his teeth.

"Just go with it and keep fucking me!" I shouted bouncing harder. He grabbed my waist and started to plow even harder into me. I moaned even louder when he hit my G-spot, I moaned louder and came onto his waist again.

"You're horny today aren't you!?" he asked pushing harder into me and hilting himself into me and blowing his load into me again.

"Jeez you came into me pretty hard and you released a ton into me hope I don't get pregnant" I said getting up off of his member. I turned around and tried to head to my shower but I felt him grab onto my waist.

"Where do you think you're going?" he growled pulling me back to the bed but this time he placed me on all fours.

"What do you think you're doing!?" I shouted.

"Just following my instincts" he growled. I cried out in surprise when I felt where he was prodding, I turned towards him scared.

"No, please no not there!" I cried. It didn't stop him from hilting himself in my tailhole, I cried at the amount of pain I felt from the unexpected intrusion.

"You're even tighter in here than you're first one" he said gripping my breasts.

"You're to rough!" I cried trying to edure the pain.

"Don't worry i'm almost done just push through the pain" he whispered into my ear all the while massaging my breasts. I tried to just enjoy it and after a while the pain subsided leaving room for pure pleasure, it felt amazing the way his member was completely inside of me.

"Mightyena i'm so close now fuck me harder!" I begged.

"Sure thing" he growled pumping into me even hader than before, I was starting to feel light headed from the surge of pleasure. "I'm gonna cum!" he said hilting himself again inside of me.

"Do it I want it all inside of me!" I shouted surprised at how horny I was. Mightyena growled before releasing his seed into me, I moaned loudly before I released my own juices onto my bed covers. I fell onto my bed completely limp to tired to keep going, I guess he was too because he fell into bed right beside me.

"Well that was amazing" he said wrapping an arm around me.

"Yes it was but I really hope that you didn't get me pregnant" I said feeling my stomache.

"Don't worry you'll be fine I just hope your mother won't get mad at me" he said already drifting off to sleep.

"Well goodnight Mighty" I said closing my eye's and falling asleep as well.

Third PoV

"Well it seems that they continue to fail us wouldn't you say master?" A voice said in a brightly lit room, the room was standerdly furnished and heavilly gaurded by four Elite armor wearing soilders.

"Yes Brenda they do fail us but with every failure we get closer to finding the way to defeat your brother" a man around nineteen said, he was handsome by human standerds around six three blonde grey eyes and he wore faded black jeans making them seem grey and a blue shirt with a black X on it and in the center of the X was a green E.

"Evolution has sustaned to many losses though and I am more than capable of defeating my brother" Brenda said. She was a beautiful young girl with blue spikey hair which seemed to be common in all of the lifeforms created by the Terakiens she wore a blue shirt that had a red X on it a purple bandana tied around her right arm black jeans and dark blue eyes.

"You're brother is not easilly defeated even if you are a hybrid he went toe to toe with Alice herself and by royal law she now belongs to him and it is that very same law that we eill use to force Blaze into our ranks and with him under our power nothing will be able to stop us.

"But like you said David he is not so easilly beaten and my daughter is not yet experienced enough to combat him and hope to win" both David and Brenda turned to see Arceus in her human form. She was blonde and wore a dress colored white and gold, her eye's were a cloudy green as if unfocused and around her neck was a strange coller.

"Mother I am more than ready to face him, you can barely even touch me at your full power in our training sessions" Brenda said smugly.

"That may be true but if you do hope to win you will need the assistance of these tools" David said snapping his fingers. At his command two Evolution soilders brought a rolling table filled with what looked like medevil armor, at the sight Brenda gasped taking a step back.

"S-soul armor!?"

"Yes and the reason we haven't given them to our soilders is because they would die the second they sensed the presence of this material" David explained picking up a spikey gauntlet.

"Is that truely the only way?"

"Yes you must defeat him or force him to surender, contrary to belief a single touch will not kill him you literally need to run him through at least three times to kill him" Brenda smiled.

"So when can I face my older brother?"

"In time in time" David said returning to his throne made of a phoenix skull.

"Harder!" Blaze shouted blocking another attack from his eldest daughter.

"Blaze that's enough I think she's ready for limitations now" Alice said holding five long strips of papper in her hands.

"You really think so?" Gaudry asked wipeing sweat off of her eyebrow.

"Well seeming as i'm at stage three and your still at stage one and keeping me on the defensive I guess you are ready for limitations" Blaze conceded.

"Yes!" Gaudry cried jumping into the air.

"Good now hold still you might fall and find it hard to stand at first I know I did" Alice said applying the seals around Gaudry's arma legs and waist. Almost instantly Gaudry fell to the floor and struggled to regain her footing.

"Not as easy as it looks huh? And that's barely at fifty percent you'll get to ninety nine eventually" Blaze said helpig his daughter up.

"Ninetu nine percent power decrease huh? that's impressive even for you" Blaze turned and saw Mew walking towards him.

"So what are your limitations set at?" he asked his aunt.

"Only eighty that's all my body can handle as of now" she said.

"How can you guys handle this!?" Gaudry cried struggling to lift her arms.

"Easy time and immense training" Both Alice and Blaze said.

"Father when can we have limiters?" Rose whined standing next to her twin brother Raxtus.

"When you can go toe to toe with me at stage three" he said heading back towards the house. Unknown to them all Blaze was only at one percent of his actual power even though he 'activated' the stage three spell.

"Hey why didn't you actually go to stage three?" Alice asked stopping Blaze in his tracks.

"Because I would have killed her if I actually didjust like I would have if I went full power when I fought you back home" he said continuing on.

"Yeah same for me" Alice said.

"Oh is that a challenge?"

"Oh yeah next time even the limitations come off" she said smiling.

"Heh your on"

A/N: AAAHHH! My god! sorry if this took too long and sorry for those readers waiting for Roses first love to be updated, you can expect trouble for Blaze soon as this story winds down to a close. *Starts crying* Oh well I think the poll in my profile doesn't work so the choices are Superman Alice and Goku for the fight including Blaze please leave your choice in a review and I will count them as ballets. Also sorry for the lemon sucking I wasn't as focused as I should have been shout out to Ruby warrior girl again and sorry if I didn't make the request good enough. Requests and OC's wanted feel free to leave them and discription in a review or PM.

SPOILER!: Who loves Zomgies! cause if you do that's where this is headed!

LEAVE A REVIEW BEFORE I BLOW UP MY COMPUTER AND NEVER POST AGAIN!

If anyone wants to put in an OC of their own feel free to tell me they could be good wild or work for Evolution either way if you want your own charecter in here PM me.

This is Blaze signing off! XD

well for now R&R.

if you feel like you don't know the characters enough or you want me to cause a little mayhem or pairings pm me i will be posting more chapters and the biggest chance for them to be posted is on a Monday or Wednesday

FYI: here are the ages

SCORCH 19000

Arachnia 18000

Ciberious 18000

Blackfire 18000

FURY 17000

BLAZE 17000

SASKE 16000

Sara 16000

SAKURA 15000

ROSIE 3000 (she used to be human before blaze married her)

GAUDRY 2300

IRIS 2000

ROSE 1800

RAXTUS 1800

ROSANNE 200

ZOROARK 19

FLAREON 18

ESPEON 18

JOLTEON 18

GLACEON 17

VAPOREON 16

LEAFEON 16

ALPHA 20

UMBREON 26


	15. Game day 2

Dissclaimer: I Do not own pokemon or its charecters but i do own this fan fic and the charecters blaze rosie fury scorch saske sakura gaudry raxtus rose eris iris alpha sara arachnia Alice and Rosanne  
this () shows my comments  
this ,, shows thoughts

I do not own the cup a noodle soup company Murachan if I did I would eat it everyday!

im pretty sure this is to late but this contains lemons if you are under age or do not enjoy this type of literature then gtfo. use of alchohal is prohibited when writing a story drink all you want while reading one though. I know that I might have introduced Lucy a little fast and i'm sorry for that i'll try and fix it.

"Everyone to the virtual training ground ASAP!" Blaze shouted over the speaker system placed around the house. Once everyone assembled he told them todays activity. "Today will be about survival and team work like never before and we will all be participating in this single game" Blaze said addressing his three hundred pokemon.

"But how what game?" someone asked.

"Simple left for dead two" Blaze said a huge smile on his face. "Now prepare for the game starts now!" Instantly the room went black and Blaze Riley Luxray Lucy Garchomp Giratina Alice and Arcanine spawned with pistols in their hands. They were in a run down city in an alley way with a Spazz twleve AK-47 and semi auto sniper.

"Well this is going to be fun!" Alice said grabbing a sniper and a med kit.

"You said it sister" Giratina said grabbing the Ak.

"Alright guys get ready for the toughest challenge yet" Blaze said grabbing the Spazz and sniper. After everyone had equipped themselves they made their way out of the alley to see a field of anthro pokemon Zombies.

(Imagine the pokemon in a human form then zombify it)

"Open fire!" Blaze shouted firing multiple sniper rounds into the fray. He heard the telltale sound of a hunter and quickly turned brought out the spazz and shot what appeared to be Rin in the face twice.

"So that's were sis went and Fire in the hole!" Riley shouted throwing a pipe bomb into the frey.

"Chargers!" Giratina shouted being tackled by one and Alice dodging and killing the other.

"We gotta get out of this spot and fast!" Blaze shouted after illing the charger that had gotten Giratina who just so happened to be Fury. They ran until Blaze was snagged by a smoker and pulled into the roof top along with a few flashes of the shotgun fire.

"Master!" Garchomp shouted killing a jockey that tried to get her.

"There's nothing we can do except keep moving" Lucy shouteed snipeing a boomer.

"Lucy's right we have to work together to survive!" Arcanine shouted blasting through normal Zombies. They continued moving forward untill they hit a break in the zombie swarm and decided to take the time to heal themselves.

"Damn we're not even half way and already we need to heal and we're down one person" Luxray said reloading her AK.

"I know that but we have to keep moving" Alice said getting up from ontop of a car and continuing down a strip of road scanning the rooftop incase any long range zombies were there. Moving in a protective circle the group felt the ground start to shake and noticed three tanks heading straight for them.

"Alice Arcanine throw you're molitoves!" Garchomp shouted firing at the tanks. Just as she commanded Alice and Arcanine threw flaming bottles at the three tanks them igniting their bodies.

"Open fire!" they heard a voice shout. Continuing their stream of bullets they looked ontop of a roof to see Blaze raining explosive bullets down with his sniper.

"Sir yes sir!" with renewed vigor they all blasted one tank at a time easily picking them off, once the threat was taken care of Blaze jumped down to the rest of his friends.

"Alright can't get comfterable yet we still need seventy percent to go" Blaze said jogging forward towards a sign that said Guns here.

Blaze Pov

I broke down the door that lead into the gun store and quickly grabbed a grenade launcher I saw lying down on it's side as well as restocking on ammo for my shotgun. "Everyone load up we're gonna have to head out guns a blazing" I said putting a shell into my launcher. They all nodded and brought up their guns waiting for me to open the door to the back, the second I did though all hell broke loose inside. Acharger had came up and rammed me into the back behind it a massive hoard of Zombies as well as a couple jockies.

"Master!" I heard Riley shout before a jokey jumped on her. I was slammed into the ground by the charger, but before he could do it again I brought my shotgun up to it's face and fired multiple rounds into it's head killing it.

"Hold on to you asses!" I shouted firing my grenade into the frey of zombies blowing limbs everywhere. "Hurry up and get through the door we'll have more room to move!" I shouted quickly reloading and firing another shell.

"Blaze spitter!" Alice shouted ducking under a goo wad headed for her head. I brought out my Spazz again and made short work of the spitter and the remaining zombies, I quickly ran out side preparing for another swarm of zombies but none were there.

"Looks like we're all clear" I said before I felt something slam me into the ground and knives dig into my skin, I looked up and saw a hunter start ripping me apart. I was already fading I couldn't move and everything started going black until a bullet went through the bastards head.

"Blaze can you hear me Blaze!" I heard Luxrays voice shout. It sounded so far away and muffled, and just like that everything went black. I opened my eyes a few minutes later and realized I was my favorite zombie.

"Let the hunt begin!" I shouted before jumping from the rooftop I was on to another taller one. Once I was on top of the building I stood up and released a screech so loud it echoed across the entire city. I noticed some zombies head down a street and quickly followed jumpinf fromm rooftop to rooftop. I was over head Luxray and her group, a few other special infected were trying to corner tham as well as a witch crying in a corner who had become agitated by the gunshots.

"Push them back but don't hit the witch!" Alice shouted blasting a jockey in the face. Seeing my chance I jumped down and pounced on Alice ripping her to shreds and killing her almost instantly, I stood up and faced the remaining six survivors.

"M-mater?" Riley stuttered lowering her gun slightly. I let out a high pitched screech and lunged forward hands outstretched aiming right at her, but something slammed into me from the side so I was sent off course and landed behind them. I quickly turned and saw a gun barrel aiming straight at my face but I didn't care I lunged again and was quickly shot in the head. I don't know how much time had passed but I opened my eye's to find myself on the roof of the tallest building in the city, I was a hunter again and as an added treat I was above the four remaining survivors. I screeched again and jumped down gaining heavy momentum the faster I fell, I screeched again when I was ten feet above them and before they could see me I landed on Garchomp killing her instantly.

"Garchomp!" Arcanine shouted taking aim at me. I screeched again louder than ever, a few seconds later we were met by a much deeper and numerous cry.

"Oh shit he called the hoard!" Lucy shouted.

"Just three left" I said leaping at Arcanine but was again shot down. Another imeserable amount of time later I opened my eye's and found I was inside the safe house, I looked around and saw a cabinet I could hide on top of. I didn't have to wait long for someone to enter the room, it was Arcanine and he was in pretty bad shape. I thought he was going to be dead by now but apparently he survived.

"Hah! Bitches I made it whoo!" he shouted pumping his fist in the air. Just then multiple arms reached through the grate in the window reaching for Arcanine but he simply kept taunting them, and that was when I decided to burst his bubble.

"Die!" I shouted leaping at him. He turned around his eye's wide with fear, I brought him crashing to the floor and dug my claws into his sides and ripped a few pieces of flesh off of him. I ripped and slashed at him until he stopped screaming and became completely limp, I stood up and screeched in victory. My vision became blurry andwhen I opened my eyes I was back in the original room that we had all started in.

"Dammit I was so close!" I heard Arcanine shout.

"Well Blaze was a hunter and he always gets one person when he's in that mode" Scizor said.

"You best believe that!" I said. "And with that I still must congradulate Arcanine for surviving to the end and that's it for team training go and do whatever it is you do" I said dispersing the crowd.

THIRD PoV

"So this seems to be the right place" a young female voice said standing infront of the Masterson manor. She had long black hair that reached up to her waist and was wearing a plain white T-shirt with black pants that had a skull and chain on the right pocket, she also had a broken heart tattoo on her cheek as well as a little Succubus tail. "I wonder if big sis will be excited to see me" the girl said knocking on the door.

"Hello?" Alice asked opening the door to see a six foot tall girl with long balck hair.

"Hey sis it's been a while and a lot of gossip has started around about you and someone being together" the girl said.

"Dieane what are you doing here!?" Alice asked her younger sister.

"Alice who's here?" Blaze asked apearing behind Alice. Dieane gasped when she saw Blaze.

"You're going out with the pheonix king!?" Dieane asked taking a step back "I heard he was the biggest monster to ever exist and that he was even stronger than you!" Dieane said shaking in fear.

"Well all that is true but I'M STANDING RIGHT HERE!" Blaze shouted angrilly.

"Blaze calm down you're scaring my sister!" Alice shouted.

"Sis why would you stay with him?" Dieane asked.

"It's none of your buisness! and why are you here in the first place?" Alice asked starting to get angry.

"Because I wanted to meet who was going to be my brother in law but I highly suggest you reconsider before he kills you" Dieane said.

"Father what's going on?" Gaudry asked appearing from behind Blaze.

"Oh nothing Alices little siter stopped by"

"Wait you already have kids!?" Dieane shouted completely surprised.

"She's not mine! Plus i'm not married to him! I just live with him... think about it like a friend with benefits kind of thing" Alice said blushing.

"Oh... I don't know how to respond to that" Dieane admitted.

"Well it's because your still to young to understand" Blaze said wrapping an arm over Alices shoulder.

"I am not to young!" she shouted.

"Okay then are you still a virgin?" Gaudry asked.

"Well yeah I am I really haven't found anyone I actually like yet and when I do they get to scared to stay with me" she said rubbing the back of her head.

"Yeah I never felt attatched to anyone until I met Blaze" Alice said resting her head against his chest.

"But..."

"Yeah i'm a monster and I shouldn't be alive and all that but nobody can do anything to change that fact so get used to it" Blaze said matter of factly.

"I guess I really can't complain or change her mind"

"Nope but maybe you want to move in with us?" Alice asked.

"What? Would he even let me?" Dieane asked raising an eyebrow at Blaze.

"Sure you can stay but you have to share a room with your sister" Blaze said.

"Okay sis looks like this is going to be like when we were younger" Alice said happily.

"Okay i'm fine with that" Dieane said smiling happily.

"Welcome to the family Dieane" Blaze said smiling and extending his hand which she took eagerly.

"Father can I have James move in with me?" Gaudry asked.

"Fine fine he can but he has to help you train Ashley" Blaze said leaving them at the front door.

AT AN EVOLUTION FACILITY.

"David the preperations have been taken care of and the agumentations to my body have almost been completed we'll be ready to move in the week" Brenda said.

"Excellent now we need to prepare our troops for what should hopefully be the final battle between us and Blaze" David said laughing.

"Well it looks like it will finally be our time to conquer the humans!" a Mightyena said. It was covered in scars and part of it's ear was missing, standing next to it was a very beautiful Gardevior.

"Ah Malak have your troops prepared theselves for this battle?"

"They are more than ready for what that pathetic human can stand"

"Make no mistake Malak Blaze is incredibly powerful not to mention he has multiple pokemon a few with enough power to rival even mine" Arceus said coming up behind Malak.

"It matters not for they lak the numbers and raw power that we have victory is garenteed" Malak said snarling at Arceus.

"Fool even with numbers the brunt of the battle all depends on Brenda and how well she can strike at Blaze directly and it is for that reason we are going to use our troops as a distraction" David said. Malak was angered by this and threw a shadow ball at the human, but before it could make contact Brenda swipped aside with little effort.

"Calm down idiot your outnumbered and out matched!" Brenda shouted.

"Whatever your not worth my time for I must prepare my troops for the final battle" Malak said before he and the Gardevior teleported out of the room.

"Soon very soon the power of the gods will be under my control and not even the Terakiens can stop me" David said laughing hysterically.

A/N: So yeah the game day was just a little filler info so it pretty much sucked and it was supposed to for a very good reason so pretty much I just used it to get you guys ready for the actual inf for the story line which I have severelly neglected for the last few chapters. And yes Dieane was spelled correctly for she is the counterpart of  
Alice the 'Devil' if you will.

SPOILER!: Get ready for a surprise visit from someone from pokemon X and Y!

LEAVE A REVIEW BEFORE I BLOW UP MY COMPUTER AND NEVER POST AGAIN!

If anyone wants to put in an OC of their own feel free to tell me they could be good wild or work for Evolution either way if you want your own charecter in here PM me.

This is Blaze signing off! XD

well for now R&R.

if you feel like you don't know the characters enough or you want me to cause a little mayhem or pairings pm me i will be posting more chapters and the biggest chance for them to be posted is on a Monday or Wednesday

FYI: here are the ages

SCORCH 19000

Arachnia 18000

Ciberious 18000

Blackfire 18000

FURY 17000

BLAZE 17000

SASKE 16000

Sara 16000

SAKURA 15000

ROSIE 3000 (she used to be human before blaze married her)

GAUDRY 2300

IRIS 2000

ROSE 1800

RAXTUS 1800

ROSANNE 200

ZOROARK 19

FLAREON 18

ESPEON 18

JOLTEON 18

GLACEON 17

VAPOREON 16

LEAFEON 16

ALPHA 20

UMBREON 26


	16. Sylveon and Eevee

Dissclaimer: I Do not own pokemon or its charecters but i do own this fan fic and the charecters blaze rosie fury scorch saske sakura gaudry raxtus rose eris iris alpha sara arachnia Alice and Rosanne  
this () shows my comments  
this ,, shows thoughts

Blaze pov

The black market the ghost trade whichever you choose it's kept secret and it's always illegal. I was currently searching though it to find a new lead about Evolution. Dieane was currently at my side, Alice asked me to take her with me for training exercises and needless to say I wasn't exactly thrilled by that but hey when god tells you to do something you have to follow right? Well more to the point I also overheard a few morons at the entrance talking about a new species of pokemon being found here, and that they are using it for a sex slave somewhere around here.

"So... why are we going to release something that's already been claimed by someone else?" Dieane asked me pouting from behind her hood.

"Because that 'thing' is alive and has a mind of it's own, plus she's most likely a pokemorph if she's being used as a sex slave. Plus word is that it's an Evolution jackass selling her body so that just makes the case better for me" I said cracking my knuckles in anticipation.

"So where exactly would she be held then? This isn't exactly a small place" she said.

"That may be true but secrets always find a way to be heard by unwanted ears" I said leading her through and around different stall vendors. We continued through all the various stalls and tents until we arrived at a rather 'hidden' looking shack. I say hidden because for some reason it was like it didn't exist, people walked around it and never really looked straight at it.

"This may be the place you were looking for" Dieane said pulling her hood down.

"So it seems, and no line so this should be quick" I said telling her to stay here while I headed over to the man at the tent entrance. He was in his late twenties, he had short black hair and wore a black jump suit with a green E on it.

"Hello can I help you?" he asked. He seemed nice and he probably was but what he was doing makes him bad in my book.

"Yeah I heard you had a new pokemon no one has seen before" I said.

"Heh well the only ones whose seen it are the ones whove fucked her already" he said laughing slightly.

"Well seems i'm going to be another if you don't mind" I said smiling.

"Sure thing buddy, that'll be a hundred bucks" he said. I tossed a bill at him and entered the shack. What I saw mad me very angry, I saw a pokemorph chained to the back wall naked her legs spread and inbetween cum was slowly spilling out. Next to her was another pokemorph one I instantly recognized as a sixteen year old Eevee, she was naked also buy she was completeky clean but shivering and crying in the corner. I looked back at the first pokemorph, she looked right at me opening her legs wider as if inviting me. Her species looked familier as if I should know what she was, the most noticible features was a bow tied to her left ear as well as bright blue eyes. I moved over to the Eevee, she cringed back and cried out. Before I could say anything I felt something grab my leg.

"No take me leave my daughter alone please" I turned and saw the unknown pokemon grabbing my leg trying to pull me away from her daughter.

"So you're an Eeveelution huh?" I asked leaning in my right hand glowing. She nodded as I placed my hand on her stomache, she was impregnated by one of her previous 'visitors' and I was sure she didn't want to mother something from an asshole who took advantage of her. I focused and let loose a small wave of magic cleansing her physically and mentally, once the magic had done it's work and I knew for a fact she was clean I took off my cloak and covered her with it.

"What are you doing?" she asked scared but hopeful.

"Getting you and your daughter out of this god damned place" I said ripping the chains out of the wall as well as the ones holding her daughter. I pulled out a new cloak and covered the Eevee in it, she instantly ran to her mother crying into her arms.

"Thank you so much" the mother said crying.

"No problem but you might want to cover your ears 'cause things are about to get loud" I said cracking a devious smile.

"What do you mean?"

"Just trust me you might want to cover your ears for this" I took a deep breath and released it all in a screech that broke the sound barrier, along with half the black market and the mountain that it was built under.

"You fucking asshole why didn't you warn me you were going to do that!?" Dieane shouted. Her hair was blown back and her entire body was covered in dust.

"You didn't hear the huge as hell inhale?" I asked stepping out of the remnaits of the shed.

"Whatever let's go home cause I need a shower and new fucking CLOTHES!" she shouted causing the mountain to shake.

"You know you're a spoiled and inconsiderate brat and the entire mountain's coming down so... Celestial gateway!" I opened the stary gate and made it engulf us in it's light. When the light faded we were at the front gates of the manor.

"How did you do that?" the mother asked.

"Oh you know magic... not human by the way" I said inspecting her from head to toe. "So what do I call you 'cause you haven't told me what you are" I said.

"Oh i'm Sylveon and thanks for savingme and my daughter from that horrible man" she said.

"No problem it's what I do" I said rubbing the back of my hand.

"Seriously if you need anything just ask" she said.

"Well ther is something I wanted to know but it isn't for me" I said becoming serious.

"Sure what is it?" she asked.

"Well it doesn't seem that you two have a place to go so I was wondering if you wanted to come live with me and my family" I asked smiling. Sylveon blushed brightly.

"S-sure but are you sure we won't be any trouble?" she asked.

"None at all infact..." I tapped the side of my glasses and waited until I heard Umbreons voice.

"Hello?"

"Hey Umbreon come outside I have someone you might want to meet" I said.

"Um sure master i'll be there in a bit"

"Bring your kids too" I added before disconecting the call.

"Who where you talking to?" Eevee asked.

"Just some very close friends that you both might like" I said smiling.

"Whatever see you three later i'm going for a shower" Dieane said leaving us. It took aound ten minutes for my Eeveelutions to come see us, and by that time we were in the living room with Sylveon and Eevee dressed in their new clothes that I made for them. It took me a few tries but I had finally came up with something that looked great on them. Sylveon wore pink short shorts with a blue tanktop which matched her fur perfectly while Eevee wore a black hoodie with grey baggy pants, for some reason dark colors were what made her look good.

"So who were the people you wanted us to meet master?" Espeon asked.

"Well they're right here, guys meet Sylveon and her daughter Eevee" I said introducing the two new members of the Eeveelution team.

"It's very nice to meet you" Sylveon said bowing.

"It's nice to meet you as well" Umbreon said walking up to her and eyeing her figure from head to toe.

"So how old are you?" Vaporeon asked.

"I'm 24" she said.

"How old's your daughter?" Leafeon asked.

"I'm sixteen" Eevee said blushing slightly. ,Well there might be more romance in this house now, I thought laughing slightly.

"Hmm? What's so funny master?" Umbreon asked.

"Nothing she just reminded me of your reaction when I first met you" I said remembering when I first found Umbreon.

"That was a rather embaressing time wasn't it?"

*Flashback*

I was walking down an old dirt path cutting through a lush forest, it was raining but I didn't mind rain usually evaporated before it could even touch me. I kept walking heading in no way in particular, I had left the manor on purpose to train by myself and since it was done I decided to have a nice relaxing walk home. I was around five miles away from home when I heard some whining coming from the foliage to my left, nothing around here could hurt me so I decided to inspect what was whimpering. I pushed aside a bush and saw an Umbreon but it was unlike any other I had seen before, instead of being on all fours it was standing on to feet completely naked. Well 'standing' really wasn't the right word she was struggling to stay upright but what I really worried about was that she seemed to be pregnant.

"You poor thing here let me help you" I said in the most soothing voice I could muster.

"No! Get away you'll just use me like my old trainer did!" she shouted. I was shocked not just by what she said but by how old she sounded, se couldn't have been more than eight years old.

"No I promise I won't do anything to you" I said slowing my aproach.

"That's exactly what he said before he captured me and then used me as a slave every night until this happened!" she shouted pointing to her bloated stomache. She was starting to shiver and her breathing became ragged so I started to worry about her health.

"Here you must be freezing" I removed my shirt which was still dry and quickly wrapped her in it though I might have brushed against her breast accidently. She was only four feet tall so I was able to wrap most of her in my shirt, she struggled at first but relaxed when my body heat kicked in and she started to dry.

(Reminder Blazes body heat is one hundred eighty degrees farenhiet 180' F)

"There better?" I asked smiling when I saw her blush a bit.

"M-much better" she said. Her eye's darted down to my chest then back up, her face sporting an even brighter shade of red that was noticible even through her midnight black fur.

"I'm going to have to run to get us home in time okay? Tell me if i'm hurting you alright?" I asked. She nodded snuggling even closer to me, I smiled and took off at a full sprint towards the manor. Needless to say I was there in about ten seconds.

"W-wow y-you're f-f-fast" She stuttered.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" I asked worried.

"No no I just didn't expect you to be so fast" she said.

"No one ever does" I said opening the door to my home and to seven new members of my family.

* end flashback *

"Any ways Umbreon would you mind showing them to their rooms there is something that I have to do alone" I said.

"Of course master i'll show them where they'll be staying" she said. I gave her a hug before I headed over to Luxrays room, her room was close to mine so I had to head up a few staircases to get their but when I did I instantly knew that the stair climb would be worth it. Lyig down on her queen sized bed in a very sexy position with nothing but her underwear on was Luxray.

"I had a feeling you would show up today" she said licking her lips.

"Well I still owe you for taking Riley and Rin off my hands" I said walking in and closing the door behind me.

"Before we have 'fun' tere is something important i've been meaning to ask you for a while now" she said apearing nervous.

"Sure what is it?" I asked lying down in bed with her. She bit her lip and turned away, I pulled her face towards e and kissed her. "You canask me anything" I said smiling.

"Well I-I... I..."

"C'mon just ask me I promise I won't hurt you" I said pulling her into a hug.

"I want you to impregnate me!" she cried. She quickly hid her face from me most likely afraid that I would hate her, but I was shocked that she loved me so much that she would want to bear my child. "Master i'm sorry I understand if you don't want to see me anymore" she said crying. I wasn't having any of that though, before she could say anything I brougt her into the most passionate kiss I had ever given her.

"if it'll make you happy sure i'll make you pregnant" I said removing my shades letting her see into my red eyes.

"It'll make me happier than anything in the world" she said hugging me. I laid her down on her bed and spread her legs wide revealing her treasure which was already moist.

"Excited are we?" I asked giving her a long lick elicting a moan from her. She wrapped her long slender legs around my neck pulling me in closer, I shoved my tongue even deeper insideher stretching it to it's entire seven inch length. She moaned louder pushing my head down into her crotch, I decided to finish her off early and thrashed flexed and twirled my tongue around her cavern. It wasn't long until she came screaming my name while releasing her juices which I drank readilly, I extracted my tongue and kissed her deeply forcing her to taste her own juices which tasted like cherries and for some srange reason pineapple.

"Blaze that felt amazing" she said breathing heavilly.

"Well i'm not done yet" I said lining my now rock hard member up to her entrance. Once I sunk the head in I slammed in all the way to the hilt making her moan and me release a small flame, I slowly started to fuck her but quickly built up speed.

"Yes master I belong to you and only you make me yours and fill me with your wonderful seed!" she cried as I fucked her like never before. I decided to have a little fun with the rest of her body and took her right nipple into my mouth and began sucking on it, I didn't forget about her left one though for I started massaging it with my free hand. She moaned louder and started to thrust upwards meeting my own thrusts in the middle, I felt her insides clench around me so I knew she was getting colose to her release.

"Your close are you? Well I hope you can last a bit longer than two rounds" I said teasing her niple slightly.

"O-of course I-I can, you've trained me better than that" I slammed into her harder than before hilting myself all the way in her before releasing my seed inside of her, she moaned loudly and released her fluids onto her bed sheets.

"Are you done or can you keep going?" I asked pulling myself out of her.

"Yes I can keep going my stamina isn't so bad as to be deepleted by two orgasms" she said getting up and smiling at me.

"Good come here then" I motioned to a desk in her room. She raised an eye brow but did as I asked and leaned on the desk her ass and pussy facing me, a small amount of my seed presed past her lips. She looked back at me confused.

"Master why did you want me like this?" she asked. I smiled at her walking right up behind her before placing my arms on the desk as well, I was slightly bigger than her so I was just able to have my tip bordering her lips instead of being fully embedded inside of her. "Ooh a new positon huh? I must say it gives an air of dominence.

"Yes it does and I hope you enjoy being fucked like this" I said hilting myself in her with a single thrust causing her to cry out in surprise. I ignored it and continued to slam myself into her faster and faster, she moaned and shivered in pleasure with every thrust. Just then I got an idea. "So does my girl like being fucked like a little slut?" I asked pushing harder.

"Yes! Yes! Fuck me like the little slut I am!" she cried.

"Does my little slut like being fucked in her pussy or her ass better?" I growled out putting more force into my thrusts.

"My pussy!" she cried pushing back into my cock.

"So is my slut ready for another helping of my cum?" I asked slamming even harder into her grunting. I was getting close to my limit, she was getting close too I could tell on acount of how tight she was squeezing my cock.

"Yes yes master please impregnate me impregnate me with your seed!" she shouted. I slammed into her one last time all the way to the hilt before releasing the remaining amount of my seed into her womb, she screamed in pure bliss releasing her flow of juice and then went limp on her desk. After I had calmed down from my little fire show I pulled out and picked her up, I brought her over to her bed and layed her down carefully. I gathered my clothes and quickly dressed to instate the final process to impregnate Luxray. I walked back over to her side and prepared for how my species mates.

"Luxray? are you ready?" I asked placing my hand on her back. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Of course, it won't hurt will it?" she asked.

"Of course not, now hold still and prepare yourself" I said leaning in and kissing her. Once we were connected I released my soul from my body and willed it to enter her body, I found her soul and quickly coiled around it preparing to enter her very essence. I disconected a piece of myself and fuzed it with her soul, I withdrew from her and returned to my body before passing out on the floor.

Evolution

"We have located where Blaze has taken refuge, we can move out on the 'morrow" an Evolution researcher said.

"Good and what of Malak? Has he prepared himself for the bloodshed to come?" David asked.

"He has but I fear that they will only get in the way of our assualt" Brenda said walking in with Arceus.

"Let him his troops will do nothing more than annoy Blaze, nothing we have can even pierce his skin what makes him think he can so easily kill Blaze with mindless animals" David said.

"What of my brothers pokemon? Surely Malak could hold off them?"

"That won't be possible, his pokemon carry strength even equal to mine Malak won't last even a second in battle against them. But they could prove useful in a distraction, a suicide mission while we strike atthem unnoticed" she said.

"That is sinister but most likely the best course of action to overwhelm him" David said rising from his makeshift throne. "It is decided then tell Malak of our change in plans and prepare everything for the fall of the mighty pheonix king" David said leaving both girls behind ashe headed for his chambers.

"David I hope that you understand even with that little paper weight you won't be able to defeat him" Arceus said.

"That may be true but with this new suit I will be able to sufficently weaken him for Brenda to be able to strike." he said lifting up a white suit of thin armor. He laughed wickidly to himself in preperation of the final battle.

A/N: Yeah sorry for how long it took to get this up but I finally did and I would love to find out what you guys would want for Blaze and Luxrays new kid. what do you gus think it should be boy or girl? Also I would love to hear some names for it. Hope you guys also have saved room a final battle and another final surprise for this story Gain loss and PARTIES. yvetal

SPOILER!: Get ready for a surprise visit from someone from pokemon X and Y!

LEAVE A REVIEW BEFORE I BLOW UP MY COMPUTER AND NEVER POST AGAIN!

If anyone wants to put in an OC of their own feel free to tell me they could be good wild or work for Evolution either way if you want your own charecter in here PM me.

This is Blaze signing off! XD

well for now R&R.

if you feel like you don't know the characters enough or you want me to cause a little mayhem or pairings pm me i will be posting more chapters and the biggest chance for them to be posted is on a Monday or Wednesday

FYI: here are the ages

SCORCH 19000

Arachnia 18000

Ciberious 18000

Blackfire 18000

FURY 17000

BLAZE 17000

SASKE 16000

Sara 16000

SAKURA 15000

ROSIE 3000 (she used to be human before blaze married her)

GAUDRY 2300

IRIS 2000

ROSE 1800

RAXTUS 1800

ROSANNE 200

ZOROARK 19

FLAREON 18

ESPEON 18

JOLTEON 18

GLACEON 17

VAPOREON 16

LEAFEON 16

ALPHA 20

UMBREON 26


	17. Final battle

Dissclaimer: I Do not own pokemon or its charecters but i do own this fan fic and the charecters blaze rosie fury scorch saske sakura gaudry raxtus rose eris iris alpha sara arachnia Alice and Rosanne  
this () shows my comments  
this ,, shows thoughts

Blaze pov

I woke up samshing my fist down on my alarm clock shutting it off, I couldn't explain it but I felt amazing today. I urned and saw my wife Rosie getting out ofbed with nothing but her underwear on, before she could get any farther I grabbed her wrist stopping her. "Oh good morning Blaze" she said while smiling the smile I fell in love with. I pulled her back into the bed elicting a small cry of surprise, I rolled ontop of her.

"Morning my queen" I said kissing her. She blushed but then returned the kiss fullheartedly, I was starting to get into it so I pulled off her underwear.

"Blaze? This early?" she asked.

"Well I haven't fucked you in over a month so yes this early" I said smiling and thrusting all the way inside her hilting myself instantly. She gasped loudly as I pounded relentlessly into her, she moaned loudly every time I hilted my self into her but I decided to add a little extra stimulation by sucking on her breast.

"Oh god Blaze yes fuck me harder!" she cried moaning even louder than before. I was never really one to dissapoint so I pushed harder into her, I decided I had had enough of this position so I brought her up to all fours so I could fuck her from behind. She grabbed onto the head board while I started to lose myself letting my animal instincts take over, I was most likely more wild animal then civilized gentleman by that time. I felt her climax but I hadn't even come close to mine, I pulled out of her pussy.

"You enjoying this?" I asked with a growl.

"Yes! yes I am!" she said looking back at me. I smiled revealing my fang then plunged into her ass sinking all the way in, she squeeled in delight when I kept up the pressure riding down onto her. She came again creating a moist spot on the sheets, I was already begining to feel the pressure of release working it's way onto me. I wasn't going to until she came for the third time, I reached down and slowly kneeded and massaged her breasts while continuing my thrusts. She was screaming my name now pleasure over loading her senses, I was very close myself so I quickly removed my self from her ass and in one fluid motion hilted myself inside her war pussy once again.

"Rosie i'm going to cum!" I snarled feeling my release getting stronger.

"Yes Blaze cum in me! Give me the seed you've been neglecting me for so long!" she cried. I couldn't take it any more I hilted myself balls deep inside her and released for all I was worth into her, it felt amazing for both of us i'm sure but I was pretty much exhausted now. I pulled out of her and a large portion of my seed spilled out of her pussy, i've only came that much once before and it was the night of our wedding.

"Rosie are you okay?" I asked regaining control of my animal urges.

"I'm more than okay i'm satisfied with your big cock pumping your seed into me" she said in a slutty tone. I was really considering going another round with her but I knew it would have to wait for later on tonight.

"I know it felt great didn't it?" I said kissing her before getting up and heading for the shower. I was already disrobed so I just hopped in the shower, once the water was hot enough I stood there waiting for the presence of Alice. It's funny she always came in around the time I was showering and I never knew why, I felt her presence as she phased through the wall of my bathroom.

"Morning Blaze" she said smiling cheerfully.

"Morning Alice" I said pulling her into a kiss unintentionally rubbing her breast against my chest. She had a blush on her face and I knew it wasen't because of the heat of the water, I sighed but smiled none the less. "Already horny are we?" I asked.

"Yeah... I never really enjoyed the thought of having sex wiith anyone other than you" she said.

"Well that's because by the old law you belong to me, even though I personally don't enjoy that stupid law but unfortunately it's still in practice back home" I said sighing.

"Oh come on it's not like you don't enjoy a dominent position" she said giggling while waving her read sex at me.

"Fine but one round is that clear?" I asked lining myself up with her pussy. She nodded and I plunged into her taking no remorse in her surprised cry, from experience I knew she loved it rough so I just plowed into her not caring if I hurt her. Even after our sex sessions she was still very tight around me but that just ment she felt better for me, I remembered the day I took her virginity and decided to hit it at that position again. I pulled out which made her whine cutely, I lifted her up and layed her back against the wall then began to roughly pounding myself into her tight pussy.

"Oh god Blaze your still a little to much for me!" Alice gasped out. Truth be told I mght actually be to much for her, sure she was a fit and healthy young girl but my 'size' might have just been a little to much for her. I was still fucking her against the wall and I started to feel my release come up, that didn't stop me from pushing even harder into her while also sucking on her C-cup breast. She started to scream my name and began shaking slightly, she was very close and so was I.

"Alice!"

"Blaze!" we shouted each others name before reaching our respective orgasams at the same time. I kissed her once more before letting her back to the ground, I pulled out of her and bagan to scrub us both ridding ourselves from the smell of sex.

"Well that was fun" I said donning my usual gear of gloves a purple and red shirt with a black X on it as well as my baggy purple pants and shades.

"Yes it was and it seems Rosie had fun to" Alice said pointing at Rosie who was just finishing getting dressed herself.

"Yep but unlike you I was able to cum three times" Rosie said striking a proud pose.

"Yeah that's all fun and good but i'm gonna go before you girls want even more than I already gave you" I said beating a hasty retreat to the safety of the hallway. Once I was outside of my room I notice a sent of one of the pokemon I trained personally, I smiled and melted into a shadow thanks to my dark side. I krept along the cieling until I was right ontop of her, she always said I would never get the jump on her but today I would, she was just exiting her and her adoptive mothers room until I returned to normal and fell on top of her making her cry out in surprise.

"Master!?" she asked in complete surprise.

"Gotcha bitch!" I shouted smiling at my own little personal achievment. Nobody ever got the drop on her infact she was my best assassin by far, plus being incredibly strong from my training only mad her even more deadly.

"So you actually did get me" she said giggling as I helped her to her feet. I'm sure your wondering what and who she is right? Well she's a fifteen year old Weavile anthromorph, she was very cute and about six feet tall.

"Yeah so much for 'nobody will ever get the drop on me!'" I said pulling her into a hug. I never ment anything disrespectful that I would say and everyone knew that, it was just something that came out in the heat of the moment or when I got really excited.

"Shut up you only got the drop on me because I just came out of my room" she said returning the hug. Just then the door burst open and we were both tackled to the ground by Weaviles mother, Zangoose.

"Master!" she shouted hugging me and her daughter tightly.

"Hey how've you been?" I asked getting up and pulling her into a kiss. Zangoose was an anthromorph as well but she was twenty one an age of which I notice most of my female pokemon like to stay at, I should explain about that you see ever since Dialga came into my home she offered to keep my other pokemon at the same age they were if they so desired which as you know most of them did. Luxray is around five hundred years old herself but Weavile decided to stay at that young age, she was around four hundred years old and could easily go toe to toe with my eldest daughter Gaudry at her best.

"Great master what bings you to our room?" she asked smiling.

"Oh nothing I just surprised Weavile when I dropped out of the sky" I said laughing while pulling Weavile into the hug as well.

"So you actally got her huh? Well I guess you would have eventually" Zangoose said placing a kisss on Weaviles head before waving goodbye to us.

"So Weavile we haven't really spent much time together anymore care to explain why?" I asked. She blushed and shied away from me, I grabbed her before she could retreat into her room. "What's the matter you've never ran away from me before" I said becoming rather worried now.

"It's nothing master, you shouldn't worry about it" she said trying to pull out of my grip. But that just made me tighten my grip.

"What's wrong you can tell me" I said pulling her to face me. She avoided my eye sight so I pulled her to face me.

"Well i'm in heat right now so I didn't want to force you into anything that you didn't want to do" She said blushing even bighter.

"Oh no i'm happy to help in whatever you need, so don't feel afraid to ask me for whatever you need okay?" I asked bringing her close to me. I'm sure she thought I was going to hug her because of how wide her eyes went when I pulled her into a passionate kiss. "So is there something you want me to help you with?" I asked leading her back to her room.

"Y-yes I mean if it's not any trouble to you" she said starting to loosen up.

"Okay see all you had to do was ask" I pulled her into another kiss while slowly laying her down on her bed. I ten slowly started to remove her clothing that consisted of a white shirt with a phoenix on it and red shorts. I paused when I reached her shorts to make sure that she really wanted this, I continued when she nodded and was met with the heated scent of her sex begging for a males presence.

"Master please releave me" she asked whimpering when her lips were exposed to the air. I chuckled before rubbing the tip of my cock against her folds, she moaned loudly at my teases, when I was sure her fluids had lubricated me enough I carefully slid myself inside halting when I hit her hymen.

"Last chance to say no" I said.

"I won't regret it please take me master" she said. In one fluid motion I thrust into her hilting myself inside of her, she let out a yelp of pain and pleasure. I slowly started to force my way into going in deep to give her the maximum amount of pleasure possible, she gave me a look that said that I should speed up now. Without hesitating I pounded into her virgin folds, I enjoyed how tight she was at first but I remembered that this was for her pleasure not mine. I purposely hit every point inside her that exhilerated her pleasure reseptors, I was especially pleased when she started to scream my name with every thrust.

"Master harder please i'm so close!" she cried. She had started to thrust upwards to meet my thrusts in the middle, I surprised her again when I started to suckle on her C-cup breasts. She screamed louder than before and I felt her fluids splash on my thighs, they weren't there long though for they quickly evaporated. I was still going strong into her though, I wasn't going to stop until I hit my release which would end her heat. I growled pushing harder into her now sopping wet pussy, I was going harder than I should have and I was worried that I was going to hurt her.

"MASTER!" she screamed before reaching her second orgasm, I grunted and released my seed into her while also releasing a puff of flame.

"Well did that feel good?" I asked pulling out of her.

"Yes master thank you for that" she said breathing heavilly.

"Well if you ever want to do that again i'll gladly help you out" I said redressing mysself before leaving a satisfied Weavile in bed. I need to go check on Luxray, I thought, I headed over to her room and paused at the door. I knocked on the door twice and waited, when I got no response I opened the door and saw that she was still sleeping. "Luxray" I whispered heading over to her.

"Hmm?" she mumbled turning to face me.

"How are you feeling?" I asked sitting next to her.

"Oh! master! I feel amazing now knowing that i'll be able to give you a strong healthy child" she said perking up considerably. I noticedshe put a hand on her stomache and saw the bulge that was very noticable.

"Looks like you might already deliver" I said rubbing her stomache as well.

"Ooh I acn't wait! What do you think it'll be? a boy or girl?" she asked excitedly.

"I honestly don't know but whichever I know i'll be happy with both of you" I said snuggling into Luxray. Just then I heard an explosion and the manor shake. "The hell's going on!" I shouted. A screen popped out of my shades and Saske was on it.

"Blaze! there's a literal army of hostile pokemon that just appeared right on our doorstep!" he shouted. To prove it he showed the image of said army advancing on my home and some of my pokemon fighting them off.

"Understood call all battle capable pokemon to the fron i'll be there as soon as I can!" I shouted disconnecting the transmission. "Luxray don't move i'll be back as soon as I can" I said before running out the door. The alarm system went off all around the manor alerting everyone off the approaching threat, I bobbed and weaved through scared and confused pokemon. I was making to slow ground so I teleported to the front door, Saske was right next to me shouting orders.

"Quickly everyone to your positions!" he shouted.

"Saske what the fucks going on!" I shouted.

"There's an aproaching army of pokemon estimated at ten thousand strong" he said. "Normally as you know that wouldn't be a threat but the manor may not hold from so many attacks" he said. Just as he said that a Hyper beam tore through the space between us blasting the front door of the manor, I turned and deflected a dark cannon turning it back towards the approaching 'mon.

"Tell them all to back up, I haven't used that spell in a while but it'll just be a painless death for them" I said smiling. Hopefully he knew what I was talking about, it didn't matter everyone would be fine. I stepped in line with the middle of the stampede, I lifted my arms above my head and gathered energy into them. I love this spell, I thought "Vanishing wo..." I was caught off gaurd by something slamming into my face, I stumbled backwards the energy that I had gathered disssipated. I looked up and a Gardevior was standing infront of me her eye's glowing blue, I opened my mouth to let loose a torent of flame but I heard something speak in my mind.

"Please don't fight back you'll just make it worse for yourself" she said. I was starting to get angry, a psychic type that couldn't feel the massive reserves of strength in my body? She either felt it but didn't think it was mine or she never learned, eaither way I woldn't kill her.

"Not likely... Phoenix cannon!" A massive blast of fire energy screamed right at her. I released the spell but not after it disintegrated a line into the ranks of the 'mon, I was about to let loose another but green arms wrapped around my neck.

"I warned you" she whispered. She quickly pulled her arms to one side and it would have snapped a humans neck in three, but i'm not human. Needless to say she was shocked when she couldn't even budge me, I easily picked her up and placed her behind me.

"Sit still you wouldn't want to die would you?" I asked before returning my gaze towards the still oncoming army ,well I should do something to stall so..., I took a deep breath and released a torrent of flame right in front of their path effectively blocking all of them except for maybe a few fire types. I saw somwthing jump over my flames, it was cannine shaped so I thought it was going to be an Arcanine or Houndoom but to my surprise it was a Mightyena.

"Foolish human you won't be able to stop us" it snarled taking slow steps towards me, dark energy was leaking off of it's body with every step.

"And who the fuck are you?" I asked stepping forward releasing wires of energy that burned lines into the ground.

"Since it is going to be the last name you'll ever hear Malak" he said. I lost it right then and there, there was the pokemon that had almost ripped Shaymins arm off. Now he had brought an army to my doorstep and basically laughed at my power, no he was going to be destroyed. I roared in a blazing fury, the grass beneath me burst into flames.

"RAGE FORM!" I shouted. I was on fire literily, my bod was emmiting heat that bordered molten lava. I was seeing red and charged Malak, I swung down with both fists and a massive gorge opened in the ground, pretty sure some of the pokemon fell in too. I kept swinging in blood lust getting angrier evertime I missed, I roared again ripping the ground right out from under him. He launched a dark cannon at me but in this form I couldn't get hurt, I continued my onslaught missing every swing in my bloodlust.

"You can't beat what you can't hit!" Malak shouted continuing to dodge me while also slipping a few hyperbeams and shadow balls in between. They all either bounced off or fizzled out in the inferno my body created, I crossed my arms together and gathered fire energy around my body.

"Super nova!" I shouted. I released a blast of burning energy, I made sure I didn't hit any of my own but I put heavy effort in trying to hit Malak. Unfortunately I didn't hit him but he did blast me with a dark cannon that just annoyed me even more, I drew my sword I was going to end this now. "No more dodging!" I shouted. With speed faster than extreme speed I dashed at him and sliced at his face, somehow I missed but I stunned him long enough for me to be able to grab him. He squirmed in my grip slowly burning alive, but I wouldn't let the flames kill him no i;m much nicer than that so I decided to rip im in half. I roared and dug my fingers into his pelt breaking through his spine and in one yank I ripped him in half, I dropped his lifeless body to the floor and turned to his followers. "You all die now" I said.

_Ancient cannon_

My eyes widened, I didn't know what I did but when I opened my eyes Malaks army was gone. In it's place was a massive canyon I had no idea how I did that or that I had that much power in stage one even in rage form. ,Oh this is going to hurt, I thought before releasing it. Blood spurted out of my mouth and I felt my muscles destroy themselves from over exhertion, my skin and blood felt like they were on fire. I cried out in pain as I fell to all fours, the pain was unbearable but somehow I stayed concious long enough for Saura to come heal my wounds making them a little easier to live with.

"How the fuck did you do that?" Fury asked stepping into my line of sight.

"Don't know don't care in too much pain" I said struggling to my feet.

"Wait can anyone else hear that thudding?" Sakura asked her wolf ears twitching.

"No because unlike you sis we don't have enhcanced hearing" Scorch said helping me to my feet.

"Well something else is coming and it's going to be something big" she said.

"Okay we can deal with that when it comes but for now what is your name?" I asked the Gardevior shakilly getting to my feet.

"Tory, how did you do that though?" she asked pointing towards the new canyon.

"No idea but I heard a voice in my head that said 'ancient cannon' I have no idea what that was though" I said shakilly. I took a deep breath and stretched out my arms and legs, I guessed I was around thirty percent of my full power.

"Father!" I turned and saw my eldest Gaudry running towards me.

"What is it?" I asked my regal attitude showing itself.

"There's a massive wave of Evolution soilders coming in!" she said stopping right infront of me.

"Well that is going to be troublesome, hmm Saske! go prepare the other's we're going to need them all for the battle ahead. Also go get the button from my desk" I said facing the new canyon. ,So he planned this did he?,

"Father one more thing" Gaudry said pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Yes?"

"There's something with them, it's power rivals your's" she said in a worried voice. But I just smiled.

"A new challenge eh? Well this is a surprise" I said laughing. I instantly fell to my knees and coughed up blood, Sakura was at my side instantly.

"Idiot your not fit for battle yet" she said scanning over my body with her hands.

"That's never stopped me before why should it now?" I asked getting back up. Then I heard it, a thudding noise in the distance. "What is that?" I asked using my glasses to see farther than I usually could. I saw at least a dozen Evolution buster mechs, and they were all headed here. "Saske!" I shouted.

"Here!" he appeared right next to me with 'the button' in his hands.

"Thanks" I said taking it from his hands.

"Um Blaze what exactly does that do?" Rosie asked.

"Well I always knew they would do something like this so I took some precautions just in case" I pushed the button and a giant Celestial gateway opened up "And an I say i'm glad I did" I said smiling as the first wave dropped down. Squad after squad of fully armored phoenix soilders dropped from the portal and lined up infront of me, they were all my hieght or taller and all wore the same red flaming armor. A lone soilder came forth and kneeled down before me, I knew her well for she was the leading general of my army.

"Sir" she said standing up.

"Jasmine" I said. I broke a smile and pulled her into a hug, she started laughing and hugged me back.

"Blaze it's so good to see you again" she said.

"You too, it seems that you've taken care of everything I asked you to do" I said pointing towards my army fit ready and waiting for orders.

"No problem my king it is however my duty" she said.

"Well we can catch up later we've got a battle to fight" I said becoming serious. I walked up to face them all, I took a deep breath and began. "Soilders! Evolution aproaches! They think they can wipe out the great races, and they just might" I said. I was met by an uproar of complaints. "But as long as I am alive the phoenix race shall never fall! Now prepepare for the toughest battle of your lives!" I shouted raising my sword. "WE SHALL NOT FALL!" I shouted. I was met with a similar cheers and shouts.

"Okay let's show our king what we've done in or training!" Jasmine shouted donning her flaming helmet. She lead me to the front of the lines to lead, unlike other's my race has warrior kings. Once I was at the head of my army the buster mechs were already in view.

"Blaze are you ssure you can still fight?" Rosie asked drawing her blade as well. I answered by raising my blade and tutning it into the legendary phoenix blade, I should explain you see every great race has a sacred blade that can increase the power of the person weilding it, but there's a catch only the king or one who has been chosen can wield it's power. Not only does the blade make me stronger but it changes as well to better suite the person weilding it, for me it becomes a massive double edged great sword which is great for my physical strength.

"I can always fight" I said leveling my blade for the first strike. The mechs were 100 meters and closing, perfet range for the move I could only do with the legendary blade ,Gods wrath,. I raised the blade above my head and charged it with fire energy placed it to the side so it was parralel to the ground and waited, they were 90 meters away now and I had just finished charging my spell.

"When Blaze strikes you all charge!" Rosie shouted. They slammed their shields in aknowledgment, I smiled then lashed out.

"Royal Decimation!" I swung my sword in a sideways arc and everything in 200 meters was cut down and shredded to pieces.

"Charge!" Rosie shouted taking off herself. I needed to recover for a sec before taking off into the air as well, and even then my flying was unbalanced at best. I was breathing heavilly just getting to the air so I decided to just keep it going on the ground, when I landed I saw familier faces right behind me.

"You didn't think you would fight this without us did you?" Lopunny said cocking her gun. Almost of my pokemon were here with me in full suits of body armor and ranges of weapons, I smiled wide.

"You know I think we should invite my first don't you?" I asked.

Lopunny gasped "You don't mean?"

"Yep! TORTERRA!" I shouted. Nothing happened for a minute but just then the ground underneath us started to shake, heavy thuds could be heard from below and we started to rise above the ground.

"RRAAAARGH!" a deafening growl was heard from below, I ran to a hill that stuck out more than the surounding area. That hill was actually his head, I stopped right at the tip of his nose and smiled at my very first pokemon.

"Hey body! How was your nap?" I asked laughing.

"Good... what going on?" he asked noticing the thousands of flying soilders overhead.

"Oh nothing serious but do me a favor? Launch a solar beam in that direction would you?" I asked.

"Sure" he started to glow. Just as soon as it started it stopped and he launched a very poweful and of course massive solar beam right at the approaching enemy forces, he had created a canyon twice the size as the one I had made.

"Showoff" I said.

"i've been gathering solar energy for centuries what did you expect?" he asked.

"Point taken, now let's roll!" I shouted jumping of his head and gliding down to the floor. My body wouldn't be able to handle the fall in my current condition, the others though were able to jump from the hieght without a scratch.

"Master what's wrong?" Umbreon asked.

"Nothing jsut feeling the effects of rage form" I said breathing heavilly.

"Blaze let us handle this you've done so much for us let us do something for you" Lopunny said.

"Nope, I won't let you fight this without me" I said. I tripped and fell on something, it was Flareons foot.

"Sorry master but you can't fight like this" he said.

"Don't be ridiculous of course I can" I said trying to get up. I fell back down though when I felt something poke my back, I looked up and saw Giratina pressing her heel into my spine.

"Don't be stubborn just stay down" she said.

"It's in my blood" I said trying to force myself up. It was short lived though, in my weakened state Giratina was stronger than me.

"Master please just let us fight" she said tears stating to form. I looked back down to the grass underneath me, I thought it over and they were right I was in no condition to fight.

"Fine" I said. I heard them all sigh in relief, Dialga helped me to my feet and hugged me before they all charged into the battle. "I might regret this" I said after they were all out of earshot.

"Hi" I quickly turned around and saw someone completely covered in ,No it can't be not here, I thought backing up slowly.

"Soul armor" I said.

"Yep only full suite in this system" she said raising a gauntlet with claws for the fingers.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Your younger sister" she said before disappearing. I felt a sharp pain in my back, it spread to my chest and that was when I saw the gauntlet sprouting from my chest. I spit out blood, the gauntlet receded and the side of my head exploded in pain. I was sent flying into the ground making a little crater where I stopped, I looked up and saw that not only was she already standing on top of me but that Torterra was sleeping.

"Ow" I managed to say.

"Don't worry I won't kill you, I just need you to surrender" she said. Her fist was cocked back and then she brought it crashing dow towards my head, I would have been knocked out if I hadn't caught it.

"Don't think i'm just gonna roll over and let a novice beat me" I said before my body turned silver.

"Wha-" I didn't let her finish. In my silver form I was 2.5 times stronger than normal, with one hit I sent her flying into the air, I focused on the sky before casting my favorite spell.

Song time! XD

(On the ground I lay motionless in pain, I can see my life flashing before my eyes)

"Lightning strike!" I shouted. It was a very weak and low level spell but I had used it so many times it had more destructive power than the Royal cannon, the sky was lit up yellow and her body was covered in a massive piller of lightning. It was enhanced even farther because of my silver form, but it was a pathetic attack because of my wounded state.

"Wow your pretty strong" I turned and she was standing next to me with a sword made ot of the same material as her armor.

(Did I fall asleep? Is this all a dream? Wake me up i'm living a nightmare)

"Your a speedy one" I said.

"Yep even though I wasn't made for speed" she said giggling.

"Well let's see what you are made for" I said drawing Wrath and slashing down on her. To my great surprise she blocked it with one hand, I was using both hands with blade.

"Are you usually this weak?" she asked. And then I lost it.

"Die" I roared and changed into my dark form lashing out with my claws. She dodged out of the way and cut a deep gash into my arm, I roared in pain and slashed at her again. With the same results, another gash in my arm and another laugh from her.

"To sloooow" she said slamming her fist into the side of my head. I gnashed my jaws at her but I missed, I ran after her busting through trees in my rage

(I will not die I will not die I will survive! I will not die, i'll wait here for you I feel alive when you're beside me)

"You brat!" I snarled shattering a tree where she just was a few seconds ago.

"Really I thought my older brother was going to be stronger" she said. I felt something go through my skull, I hit the floor hard. "Well David was right, you can survive the impossible"

"David?"

(I will not die, i'll wait here for you in my time of dying)

I changed back to my normal form and faced her. "How did you get caught up with him?" I asked.

"Same reason I stuck with our mother" she removed her helmet reviealing our trade mark spikey hair ,while hers was blue, and pulled on some strange metallic collar. "The Terrakians placed this on me and our mother, I can't disobey David or else I die. He reprogrammed the collar so I only follow his orders"

"Well That's one problem solved" I said disappearing and then reappearing behind her. I grabbed the collar and snapped it off her neck, she cried out in surprise when I threw her to the ground and crushed the armor plating her chest.

"What?" she grabbed her neck searching for the missing article that was crushed in my hand.

"I'm guessing your still going to fight me so..." I swept her chest flinging her into a nearby tree.

"Ow! Asshole!" she got up and charged at me her sword aiming straight for my chest, I dodged to the side grabbed her wristand broke it with a flick of my wrist.

(On this bed I lay losing everything I can see my life passing me by, was it all too much ar just not enough, wake me up i'm living a nightmare)

She fell to the floor gripping her wrist. "Your out matched give up" I said. She looked up at me with a look of pure anger, she balled her good hand ,right fist, and stood up defiantly.

"You won't win so easily" she said before charging right at me.

I smiled wide "I wasn't planning to" I said before charging in as well. With our fists cocked back we connected, a massive shockwave blasted us apart as well as disentigrating the nearby trees. "Her strength is equal to mine? that's not possible" I said shaking my right hand.

"So you are physically stong. But how about magically?" she asked raising her hands abover her head. She let loosesome sort of aurora at me, but thankfully I was made with an immunity to magic so it just dissipatated when it made contact with my skin.

"What how is that possible?" she said shocked that her spell didn't work. I just knew that it would have been bad for me if I wasn't immune, thankfully though I am.

"My turn" I said. I took in a deep breath before snapping open my eye's, instantly the grond beneath her exploded in flames. Not only was she flung back but a phoenix made of lava popped out of the ground, I laughed slightly when she gawked at my creation.

(I will not die I will not die I will survive! I will not die, i'll wait here for you I feel alive, when you're beside me)

"I may suck at magic but I can still pull of a few tricks" I said.

"Elemental creature creation? That is very high level manipulation magic" she said.

"It is took me almost a mellenium to learn, but fre isn't the only element I can make it out of" I closed my fists together before releasing a massive wave of energy. Almost instantly two identical phoenixs joined the first, except one was made out of the surounding air and the other was made out of lightning.

"No way! How can you manipulate wind energy!?" she asked.

"I have a windborn daughter, she taught me" I said before clenching my fist signaling them to attack. "Phoenix cannon!" All four of us opened our mouths and shot out four beams of energy directly at her. The resounding explosion created a crater where she used to be, I fell to the floor exhausted, my creations dissipated into nothing as my enery levels dropped to almost zero.

"Wow I would have died if I wasn't a hybrid" I didn't bother turning around. "But I think it's time you did" I cried out in agony as something pierced through my chest, it was the sword she had. I didn't fight back either I was to drained, she kept slicing through me and I thought I was going to die. My eye's snapped open ,No I can't die just yet, I thought.

"Limitations release!" I shouted. She was flung back off of me as my seals restraining my power unbinded, I felt my strength returning as all five of my seals dropped to the floor. I decided to test how strong I had gotten. "Awsome presesnce!" A massive energy wave leveled the entire surounding area up to a mile radius.

(I will not die, i'll wait here for you in my time of dying)

"What kind of power is this!?" I heard her cry out. Her armor was completely obliterated and the only things still intact were her usual clothes, she was covered in small scratches though.

"Tell me what is your name?" I asked.

"Brenda!" she spat.

"Well sis because you are family I won't kill you, no but I will demonstrate why I am the alpha in this family" I took a wide stance and pushed my body to it's limits. "Stage 100" the ground beneath me stated to shake. I haven't gone to my true full power in well... never, even still I can go only to about thirty percent still it is an incredible thirty percent. The ground started to crack and even the weather began to change, the sky had turned a blood red color and the clouds had turned black. I was at twenty percent and climbing, with one last push I had hit thirty.

"No no no no way" Brenda fell to her knee's.

"Hold up I ain't done yet" I said. As a joke I shouted stage 200, suddenly my body started to glow I felt myself getting even stronger than before. The ground now literally ripped open revealing the planets molten core, and in the sky I could see the stars even though it was barely going to be three.

"No please don't kill me!" I heard Brenda shout. I looked at her and saw her body start to distort and disappear, I quickly disbanded the excess power I was emitting into repairing the damage I had caused.

( I will not die, i'll wait here for you I feel alive, when you're beside me)

I was at stage 1 again with my limitating seals retied, I quickly made my way over to Brenda who was now in fetal position. She flinched away from my touch crying. "No please don't kill me!" she bowed down to me. "I swear my loyalty to you but please just don't kill me!" she was sobbing heavilly now and it broke my heart. I quickly scooped her up into my arms and hugged her tightly, she cried into my chest and hung on to me.

"Ssh ssh I won't hurt you" I whispered to her. I was about a foot taller than her so I knew he was around Sakuras age, and then a though occured to me. "Hey you said you were a hybrid what are your parts?" I asked.

"Oh I was made from your and our older sisters Dna" she said starting to calm down. I stood there frozen in place ,She is a phoenix and dragon hybrid? Not only that but i'm guessing she inherited my strength and Scorch's magical skill, a creature with access to that kind of power borders unstoppable but then why was she scared of my power?, I thought.

*Blaze!* Rosies voice cut through my thoughts. I tapped the side of my shades to answer back.

"Rosie what is it?" I asked placing Brenda on the floor.

*There are to many and our soilders are starting to fall to fatigue* she said. I heard large amounts of gun fire and explosions in the background.

"Alright i'll take care of it, tell everyone to fall back to the manor now!" I shouted.

*Got it Everyone fall back!* I heard her shout.

"Brenda go inside, Alice!" I shouted. The goddess materialized right next to me.

"Hmm?"

(I will not die, i'll wait here for you in my time of dying. I will not die, i'll wait here for you I feel alive, when you're beside me)

"I need you to create a shield over the entire manor includng Torterra kay?" I asked.

"Um sure but why?"

"Cause i'm going to end this with a boom" I said smiling. Without another word I took off into the air, speed wise running i'm the slowest butflying is a completely different thing. I'm faster than anyone and anything, it had only been three seconds and I was already at this systems sun. It was a pretty thing too, but I had something to do. "Alice when I impact create another barrier around the surounding area"

*okay but what are you doing?* she asked.

"I told you already" I had changed into my phoenix king form "I'm ending this with a bang" I flew into the sun.

* Back planet side *

"Come on everyone get back!" Rosie shouted urging everyone to the safety of the manor. She had taken out at least a thousand mechs herself but she had begun to tire, even Blaze's pokemon were wounded and exhausted.

"Mother what is going on?" Raxtus asked. He had joined the frey and sported a large gash on his right arm, Gaudry and Rose were already healing with Sakura.

"Your father ordered a retreat and I have no I dea what he was thinking" she said.

"It's obviously something totally stupid and dangerous" Rosie turned and saw Scorch nursing a badly wounded arm.

"Is everyoone inside!?" Alice asked.

"Yes!" Rosie shouted in confirmation. On cue a shield barrier formed around the manor deflecting all projectiles headed for it, Rosie was about to question why she did that until she heard her husbands voice on the comm.

"Alice is everyone in?" Blaze grunted out.

"Yes everyone is fine but where are you?" Alice asked.

"Don't worry about it but everyone hold on to something, and Alice in exactly four seconds create another barrier sourounding a ten mile Diameter got it?" he asked.

"Blaze where are you and what are you planning!?" Rosie shouted.

Blaze sighed heavilly "I'm in the sun and i'm gonna blow Evolution off the face of the earth" he said.

"Blaze are you crazy? The impact could kill you!" Rosie shouted.

"No i'm not crazy i'm insane! And I know but trust me i'll be fine" Blaze said. "Alice four seconds starting now!"

Blaze pov

I flew down towards the earth at, I don't even now how fast I was flying. All I know if Alice didn't get this right I might blow up the planet and then some, three seconds had passed and I was already in atmosphere

(I will not die, i'll wait here for you! in my time of dying)

Blaze pov

I flew down towards the earth at, I don't even now how fast I was flying. All I know if Alice didn't get this right I might blow up the planet and then some, three seconds had passed and I was already in atmosphere screaming right at the Evolution onslaught. I spread my wings at the last micro second before hitting the ground, when I made contact with the ground everything went white and then it went black.

Third pov

In exactly four second Alice had made the barrier, at that exact moment Blaze made contact with the planet. Everything violently shook, the manor the planet the solar system. Unfortunately not everyone was holding on to something and were sent flying in every direction, soilders and pokemon alike were sent flying. When the shaking finally stopped Rosie looked outside and started crying, outside where a beautiful forest once stood was a smoking crater ten miles across.

"Mother what's wrong?" Gaudry asked worried. Rosie covered her mouth and pointed outside, Gaudry too gasped and when she saw the sight. Suddenly everyone crowded the window's in the living room and gasped in shock at the sight, Most started to break down crying while other took off their helmets in honor of their former king.

"Blaze no" Rosie said crying.

Evolution HQ

"Well he comited suicide to wipe out my army did he" David said rewatching the video feed of the insident. "What a time for you to break control of your binds, I have no idea what you're going through watching your son commit suicide like that" David said to a crying Arceus. "Well I lost this war, I have no more followers to help in combat and now I have no more resources" David said.

"Blaze i'm sorry" Arceus whispered.

"Apology accepted" Both occupants turned in surprise to see Blaze bloodied and beaten but alive none the less. He smiled at his mother and glared at David, slowly he made his way to the Evolution leader.

"How is that possible!?" David said backing away from Blaze.

"I've gone through sieges without a scratch, i've beaten down the entire kings council when I was 12,000 and beat god, there should be no surprise that I survived that" Blaze said. He coughed up blood but still pursued David, he was going to rid the world of him or die trying.

"Well let's end your legacy here shall we?" David asked tapping a strange device on his wrist. Instantly he was covered in a white exoskeleton with a green E on the chest, the helmet had a black visor on it hiding his face.

"Nice toy but don't cry when I break it" Blaze growled before charging him. But before he knew what happened Blaze was embedded in a wall, pulling himself and a portion of the cieling free he faced david who was reading a book.

"Oh are you going to fight now?" he asked closing his book. Enraged Blaze charged again but this time keeping up with Davids enhanced speed and strength, David had managed to connect several crushing blows to Blaze's already beaten body.

"Shadow!" Blaze disappeared. David cautiosly looked around the room for Blaze, but felt something grab his ankles and before he could react he was on the floor. Blaze was ontop of his back raining hits down on his armor, with each hit came more power and more anger from Blaze. Without thinking David swung backwards striking Blaze in the jaw, Quickly regaining his footing David brought his foot crashing down on Blaze's head. Blaze rolled back and onto his feet before the hit could connect, roaring in anger Blaze unsheathed Black claws letting some of his dark side take control.

"Come on then!" David shouted. His wrist sprouting similar claws, Blaze rushed in faster than David could react and raked his claws over his chest armor shredding it. David stepped into his gaurd and stabbed Blaze with both sets of claws going deep into his chest, Blaze grunted in pain but used the oppertunity to dig his clothes deep inside of David making him cry out in pain.

"Now you DIE!" Blaze shouted. With the last of his strength Blaze ripped David in half, exhausted and bloodied Blaze fell to the floor.

"Blaze! Are you okay!?" Areus asked rushing to her sons side.

"Yeah i'll be fine I just need a little rest" Blaze said before closing his eye's. But he was far from fine, his body had taken to much and he was dying. Only when Rosie and the others came in did they notice that Blaze had died, Luxray had come too but she had a small bundle wrapped in a pink blanket in her arms. She was crying too, in her arms was the last gift Blaze had given her before passing. A healthy young female shinx, who she decided to name Rosaline while she was waiting for him to return. But sadly their daughter would never be able to see her father in real life, Blazes body glowed red and shattered into many red partiles of light confirming his death.

A/N: Well that's it the endng of my very first story hope you enjoyed.

Blaze out.

LEAVE A REVIEW BEFORE I BLOW UP MY COMPUTER AND NEVER POST AGAIN!

If anyone wants to put in an OC of their own feel free to tell me they could be good wild or work for Evolution either way if you want your own charecter in here PM me.

This is Blaze signing off! XD

well for now R&R.

if you feel like you don't know the characters enough or you want me to cause a little mayhem or pairings pm me i will be posting more chapters and the biggest chance for them to be posted is on a Monday or Wednesday

FYI: here are the ages

SCORCH 19000

Arachnia 18000

Ciberious 18000

Blackfire 18000

FURY 17000

BLAZE 17000

SASKE 16000

Sara 16000

SAKURA 15000

ROSIE 3000 (she used to be human before blaze married her)

GAUDRY 2300

IRIS 2000

ROSE 1800

RAXTUS 1800

ROSANNE 200

ZOROARK 19

FLAREON 18

ESPEON 18

JOLTEON 18

GLACEON 17

VAPOREON 16

LEAFEON 16

ALPHA 20

UMBREON 26


	18. just in case

Dissclaimer: I Do not own pokemon or its charecters but i do own this fan fic and the charecters blaze rosie fury scorch saske sakura gaudry raxtus rose eris iris alpha sara arachnia Alice and Rosanne  
this () shows my comments  
this ,, shows thoughts

Blaze pov

I woke up samshing my fist down on my alarm clock shutting it off, I couldn't explain it but I felt amazing today. I urned and saw my wife Rosie getting out ofbed with nothing but her underwear on, before she could get any farther I grabbed her wrist stopping her. "Oh good morning Blaze" she said while smiling the smile I fell in love with. I pulled her back into the bed elicting a small cry of surprise, I rolled ontop of her.

"Morning my queen" I said kissing her. She blushed but then returned the kiss fullheartedly, I was starting to get into it so I pulled off her underwear.

"Blaze? This early?" she asked.

"Well I haven't fucked you in over a month so yes this early" I said smiling and thrusting all the way inside her hilting myself instantly. She gasped loudly as I pounded relentlessly into her, she moaned loudly every time I hilted my self into her but I decided to add a little extra stimulation by sucking on her breast.

"Oh god Blaze yes fuck me harder!" she cried moaning even louder than before. I was never really one to dissapoint so I pushed harder into her, I decided I had had enough of this position so I brought her up to all fours so I could fuck her from behind. She grabbed onto the head board while I started to lose myself letting my animal instincts take over, I was most likely more wild animal then civilized gentleman by that time. I felt her climax but I hadn't even come close to mine, I pulled out of her pussy.

"You enjoying this?" I asked with a growl.

"Yes! yes I am!" she said looking back at me. I smiled revealing my fang then plunged into her ass sinking all the way in, she squeeled in delight when I kept up the pressure riding down onto her. She came again creating a moist spot on the sheets, I was already begining to feel the pressure of release working it's way onto me. I wasn't going to until she came for the third time, I reached down and slowly kneeded and massaged her breasts while continuing my thrusts. She was screaming my name now pleasure over loading her senses, I was very close myself so I quickly removed my self from her ass and in one fluid motion hilted myself inside her war pussy once again.

"Rosie i'm going to cum!" I snarled feeling my release getting stronger.

"Yes Blaze cum in me! Give me the seed you've been neglecting me for so long!" she cried. I couldn't take it any more I hilted myself balls deep inside her and released for all I was worth into her, it felt amazing for both of us i'm sure but I was pretty much exhausted now. I pulled out of her and a large portion of my seed spilled out of her pussy, i've only came that much once before and it was the night of our wedding.

"Rosie are you okay?" I asked regaining control of my animal urges.

"I'm more than okay i'm satisfied with your big cock pumping your seed into me" she said in a slutty tone. I was really considering going another round with her but I knew it would have to wait for later on tonight.

"I know it felt great didn't it?" I said kissing her before getting up and heading for the shower. I was already disrobed so I just hopped in the shower, once the water was hot enough I stood there waiting for the presence of Alice. It's funny she always came in around the time I was showering and I never knew why, I felt her presence as she phased through the wall of my bathroom.

"Morning Blaze" she said smiling cheerfully.

"Morning Alice" I said pulling her into a kiss unintentionally rubbing her breast against my chest. She had a blush on her face and I knew it wasen't because of the heat of the water, I sighed but smiled none the less. "Already horny are we?" I asked.

"Yeah... I never really enjoyed the thought of having sex wiith anyone other than you" she said.

"Well that's because by the old law you belong to me, even though I personally don't enjoy that stupid law but unfortunately it's still in practice back home" I said sighing.

"Oh come on it's not like you don't enjoy a dominent position" she said giggling while waving her read sex at me.

"Fine but one round is that clear?" I asked lining myself up with her pussy. She nodded and I plunged into her taking no remorse in her surprised cry, from experience I knew she loved it rough so I just plowed into her not caring if I hurt her. Even after our sex sessions she was still very tight around me but that just ment she felt better for me, I remembered the day I took her virginity and decided to hit it at that position again. I pulled out which made her whine cutely, I lifted her up and layed her back against the wall then began to roughly pounding myself into her tight pussy.

"Oh god Blaze your still a little to much for me!" Alice gasped out. Truth be told I mght actually be to much for her, sure she was a fit and healthy young girl but my 'size' might have just been a little to much for her. I was still fucking her against the wall and I started to feel my release come up, that didn't stop me from pushing even harder into her while also sucking on her C-cup breast. She started to scream my name and began shaking slightly, she was very close and so was I.

"Alice!"

"Blaze!" we shouted each others name before reaching our respective orgasams at the same time. I kissed her once more before letting her back to the ground, I pulled out of her and bagan to scrub us both ridding ourselves from the smell of sex.

"Well that was fun" I said donning my usual gear of gloves a purple and red shirt with a black X on it as well as my baggy purple pants and shades.

"Yes it was and it seems Rosie had fun to" Alice said pointing at Rosie who was just finishing getting dressed herself.

"Yep but unlike you I was able to cum three times" Rosie said striking a proud pose.

"Yeah that's all fun and good but i'm gonna go before you girls want even more than I already gave you" I said beating a hasty retreat to the safety of the hallway. Once I was outside of my room I notice a sent of one of the pokemon I trained personally, I smiled and melted into a shadow thanks to my dark side. I krept along the cieling until I was right ontop of her, she always said I would never get the jump on her but today I would, she was just exiting her and her adoptive mothers room until I returned to normal and fell on top of her making her cry out in surprise.

"Master!?" she asked in complete surprise.

"Gotcha bitch!" I shouted smiling at my own little personal achievment. Nobody ever got the drop on her infact she was my best assassin by far, plus being incredibly strong from my training only mad her even more deadly.

"So you actually did get me" she said giggling as I helped her to her feet. I'm sure your wondering what and who she is right? Well she's a fifteen year old Weavile anthromorph, she was very cute and about six feet tall.

"Yeah so much for 'nobody will ever get the drop on me!'" I said pulling her into a hug. I never ment anything disrespectful that I would say and everyone knew that, it was just something that came out in the heat of the moment or when I got really excited.

"Shut up you only got the drop on me because I just came out of my room" she said returning the hug. Just then the door burst open and we were both tackled to the ground by Weaviles mother, Zangoose.

"Master!" she shouted hugging me and her daughter tightly.

"Hey how've you been?" I asked getting up and pulling her into a kiss. Zangoose was an anthromorph as well but she was twenty one an age of which I notice most of my female pokemon like to stay at, I should explain about that you see ever since Dialga came into my home she offered to keep my other pokemon at the same age they were if they so desired which as you know most of them did. Luxray is around five hundred years old herself but Weavile decided to stay at that young age, she was around four hundred years old and could easily go toe to toe with my eldest daughter Gaudry at her best.

"Great master what bings you to our room?" she asked smiling.

"Oh nothing I just surprised Weavile when I dropped out of the sky" I said laughing while pulling Weavile into the hug as well.

"So you actally got her huh? Well I guess you would have eventually" Zangoose said placing a kisss on Weaviles head before waving goodbye to us.

"So Weavile we haven't really spent much time together anymore care to explain why?" I asked. She blushed and shied away from me, I grabbed her before she could retreat into her room. "What's the matter you've never ran away from me before" I said becoming rather worried now.

"It's nothing master, you shouldn't worry about it" she said trying to pull out of my grip. But that just made me tighten my grip.

"What's wrong you can tell me" I said pulling her to face me. She avoided my eye sight so I pulled her to face me.

"Well i'm in heat right now so I didn't want to force you into anything that you didn't want to do" She said blushing even bighter.

"Oh no i'm happy to help in whatever you need, so don't feel afraid to ask me for whatever you need okay?" I asked bringing her close to me. I'm sure she thought I was going to hug her because of how wide her eyes went when I pulled her into a passionate kiss. "So is there something you want me to help you with?" I asked leading her back to her room.

"Y-yes I mean if it's not any trouble to you" she said starting to loosen up.

"Okay see all you had to do was ask" I pulled her into another kiss while slowly laying her down on her bed. I ten slowly started to remove her clothing that consisted of a white shirt with a phoenix on it and red shorts. I paused when I reached her shorts to make sure that she really wanted this, I continued when she nodded and was met with the heated scent of her sex begging for a males presence.

"Master please releave me" she asked whimpering when her lips were exposed to the air. I chuckled before rubbing the tip of my cock against her folds, she moaned loudly at my teases, when I was sure her fluids had lubricated me enough I carefully slid myself inside halting when I hit her hymen.

"Last chance to say no" I said.

"I won't regret it please take me master" she said. In one fluid motion I thrust into her hilting myself inside of her, she let out a yelp of pain and pleasure. I slowly started to force my way into going in deep to give her the maximum amount of pleasure possible, she gave me a look that said that I should speed up now. Without hesitating I pounded into her virgin folds, I enjoyed how tight she was at first but I remembered that this was for her pleasure not mine. I purposely hit every point inside her that exhilerated her pleasure reseptors, I was especially pleased when she started to scream my name with every thrust.

"Master harder please i'm so close!" she cried. She had started to thrust upwards to meet my thrusts in the middle, I surprised her again when I started to suckle on her C-cup breasts. She screamed louder than before and I felt her fluids splash on my thighs, they weren't there long though for they quickly evaporated. I was still going strong into her though, I wasn't going to stop until I hit my release which would end her heat. I growled pushing harder into her now sopping wet pussy, I was going harder than I should have and I was worried that I was going to hurt her.

"MASTER!" she screamed before reaching her second orgasm, I grunted and released my seed into her while also releasing a puff of flame.

"Well did that feel good?" I asked pulling out of her.

"Yes master thank you for that" she said breathing heavilly.

"Well if you ever want to do that again i'll gladly help you out" I said redressing mysself before leaving a satisfied Weavile in bed. I need to go check on Luxray, I thought, I headed over to her room and paused at the door. I knocked on the door twice and waited, when I got no response I opened the door and saw that she was still sleeping. "Luxray" I whispered heading over to her.

"Hmm?" she mumbled turning to face me.

"How are you feeling?" I asked sitting next to her.

"Oh! master! I feel amazing now knowing that i'll be able to give you a strong healthy child" she said perking up considerably. I noticedshe put a hand on her stomache and saw the bulge that was very noticable.

"Looks like you might already deliver" I said rubbing her stomache as well.

"Ooh I acn't wait! What do you think it'll be? a boy or girl?" she asked excitedly.

"I honestly don't know but whichever I know i'll be happy with both of you" I said snuggling into Luxray. Just then I heard an explosion and the manor shake. "The hell's going on!" I shouted. A screen popped out of my shades and Saske was on it.

"Blaze! there's a literal army of hostile pokemon that just appeared right on our doorstep!" he shouted. To prove it he showed the image of said army advancing on my home and some of my pokemon fighting them off.

"Understood call all battle capable pokemon to the fron i'll be there as soon as I can!" I shouted disconnecting the transmission. "Luxray don't move i'll be back as soon as I can" I said before running out the door. The alarm system went off all around the manor alerting everyone off the approaching threat, I bobbed and weaved through scared and confused pokemon. I was making to slow ground so I teleported to the front door, Saske was right next to me shouting orders.

"Quickly everyone to your positions!" he shouted.

"Saske what the fucks going on!" I shouted.

"There's an aproaching army of pokemon estimated at ten thousand strong" he said. "Normally as you know that wouldn't be a threat but the manor may not hold from so many attacks" he said. Just as he said that a Hyper beam tore through the space between us blasting the front door of the manor, I turned and deflected a dark cannon turning it back towards the approaching 'mon.

"Tell them all to back up, I haven't used that spell in a while but it'll just be a painless death for them" I said smiling. Hopefully he knew what I was talking about, it didn't matter everyone would be fine. I stepped in line with the middle of the stampede, I lifted my arms above my head and gathered energy into them. I love this spell, I thought "Vanishing wo..." I was caught off gaurd by something slamming into my face, I stumbled backwards the energy that I had gathered disssipated. I looked up and a Gardevior was standing infront of me her eye's glowing blue, I opened my mouth to let loose a torent of flame but I heard something speak in my mind.

"Please don't fight back you'll just make it worse for yourself" she said. I was starting to get angry, a psychic type that couldn't feel the massive reserves of strength in my body? She either felt it but didn't think it was mine or she never learned, eaither way I woldn't kill her.

"Not likely... Phoenix cannon!" A massive blast of fire energy screamed right at her. I released the spell but not after it disintegrated a line into the ranks of the 'mon, I was about to let loose another but green arms wrapped around my neck.

"I warned you" she whispered. She quickly pulled her arms to one side and it would have snapped a humans neck in three, but i'm not human. Needless to say she was shocked when she couldn't even budge me, I easily picked her up and placed her behind me.

"Sit still you wouldn't want to die would you?" I asked before returning my gaze towards the still oncoming army ,well I should do something to stall so..., I took a deep breath and released a torrent of flame right in front of their path effectively blocking all of them except for maybe a few fire types. I saw somwthing jump over my flames, it was cannine shaped so I thought it was going to be an Arcanine or Houndoom but to my surprise it was a Mightyena.

"Foolish human you won't be able to stop us" it snarled taking slow steps towards me, dark energy was leaking off of it's body with every step.

"And who the fuck are you?" I asked stepping forward releasing wires of energy that burned lines into the ground.

"Since it is going to be the last name you'll ever hear Malak" he said. I lost it right then and there, there was the pokemon that had almost ripped Shaymins arm off. Now he had brought an army to my doorstep and basically laughed at my power, no he was going to be destroyed. I roared in a blazing fury, the grass beneath me burst into flames.

"RAGE FORM!" I shouted. I was on fire literily, my bod was emmiting heat that bordered molten lava. I was seeing red and charged Malak, I swung down with both fists and a massive gorge opened in the ground, pretty sure some of the pokemon fell in too. I kept swinging in blood lust getting angrier evertime I missed, I roared again ripping the ground right out from under him. He launched a dark cannon at me but in this form I couldn't get hurt, I continued my onslaught missing every swing in my bloodlust.

"You can't beat what you can't hit!" Malak shouted continuing to dodge me while also slipping a few hyperbeams and shadow balls in between. They all either bounced off or fizzled out in the inferno my body created, I crossed my arms together and gathered fire energy around my body.

"Super nova!" I shouted. I released a blast of burning energy, I made sure I didn't hit any of my own but I put heavy effort in trying to hit Malak. Unfortunately I didn't hit him but he did blast me with a dark cannon that just annoyed me even more, I drew my sword I was going to end this now. "No more dodging!" I shouted. With speed faster than extreme speed I dashed at him and sliced at his face, somehow I missed but I stunned him long enough for me to be able to grab him. He squirmed in my grip slowly burning alive, but I wouldn't let the flames kill him no i;m much nicer than that so I decided to rip im in half. I roared and dug my fingers into his pelt breaking through his spine and in one yank I ripped him in half, I dropped his lifeless body to the floor and turned to his followers. "You all die now" I said.

_Ancient cannon_

My eyes widened, I didn't know what I did but when I opened my eyes Malaks army was gone. In it's place was a massive canyon I had no idea how I did that or that I had that much power in stage one even in rage form. ,Oh this is going to hurt, I thought before releasing it. Blood spurted out of my mouth and I felt my muscles destroy themselves from over exhertion, my skin and blood felt like they were on fire. I cried out in pain as I fell to all fours, the pain was unbearable but somehow I stayed concious long enough for Saura to come heal my wounds making them a little easier to live with.

"How the fuck did you do that?" Fury asked stepping into my line of sight.

"Don't know don't care in too much pain" I said struggling to my feet.

"Wait can anyone else hear that thudding?" Sakura asked her wolf ears twitching.

"No because unlike you sis we don't have enhcanced hearing" Scorch said helping me to my feet.

"Well something else is coming and it's going to be something big" she said.

"Okay we can deal with that when it comes but for now what is your name?" I asked the Gardevior shakilly getting to my feet.

"Tory, how did you do that though?" she asked pointing towards the new canyon.

"No idea but I heard a voice in my head that said 'ancient cannon' I have no idea what that was though" I said shakilly. I took a deep breath and stretched out my arms and legs, I guessed I was around thirty percent of my full power.

"Father!" I turned and saw my eldest Gaudry running towards me.

"What is it?" I asked my regal attitude showing itself.

"There's a massive wave of Evolution soilders coming in!" she said stopping right infront of me.

"Well that is going to be troublesome, hmm Saske! go prepare the other's we're going to need them all for the battle ahead. Also go get the button from my desk" I said facing the new canyon. ,So he planned this did he?,

"Father one more thing" Gaudry said pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Yes?"

"There's something with them, it's power rivals your's" she said in a worried voice. But I just smiled.

"A new challenge eh? Well this is a surprise" I said laughing. I instantly fell to my knees and coughed up blood, Sakura was at my side instantly.

"Idiot your not fit for battle yet" she said scanning over my body with her hands.

"That's never stopped me before why should it now?" I asked getting back up. Then I heard it, a thudding noise in the distance. "What is that?" I asked using my glasses to see farther than I usually could. I saw at least a dozen Evolution buster mechs, and they were all headed here. "Saske!" I shouted.

"Here!" he appeared right next to me with 'the button' in his hands.

"Thanks" I said taking it from his hands.

"Um Blaze what exactly does that do?" Rosie asked.

"Well I always knew they would do something like this so I took some precautions just in case" I pushed the button and a giant Celestial gateway opened up "And an I say i'm glad I did" I said smiling as the first wave dropped down. Squad after squad of fully armored phoenix soilders dropped from the portal and lined up infront of me, they were all my hieght or taller and all wore the same red flaming armor. A lone soilder came forth and kneeled down before me, I knew her well for she was the leading general of my army.

"Sir" she said standing up.

"Jasmine" I said. I broke a smile and pulled her into a hug, she started laughing and hugged me back.

"Blaze it's so good to see you again" she said.

"You too, it seems that you've taken care of everything I asked you to do" I said pointing towards my army fit ready and waiting for orders.

"No problem my king it is however my duty" she said.

"Well we can catch up later we've got a battle to fight" I said becoming serious. I walked up to face them all, I took a deep breath and began. "Soilders! Evolution aproaches! They think they can wipe out the great races, and they just might" I said. I was met by an uproar of complaints. "But as long as I am alive the phoenix race shall never fall! Now prepepare for the toughest battle of your lives!" I shouted raising my sword. "WE SHALL NOT FALL!" I shouted. I was met with a similar cheers and shouts.

"Okay let's show our king what we've done in or training!" Jasmine shouted donning her flaming helmet. She lead me to the front of the lines to lead, unlike other's my race has warrior kings. Once I was at the head of my army the buster mechs were already in view.

"Blaze are you ssure you can still fight?" Rosie asked drawing her blade as well. I answered by raising my blade and tutning it into the legendary phoenix blade, I should explain you see every great race has a sacred blade that can increase the power of the person weilding it, but there's a catch only the king or one who has been chosen can wield it's power. Not only does the blade make me stronger but it changes as well to better suite the person weilding it, for me it becomes a massive double edged great sword which is great for my physical strength.

"I can always fight" I said leveling my blade for the first strike. The mechs were 100 meters and closing, perfet range for the move I could only do with the legendary blade ,Gods wrath,. I raised the blade above my head and charged it with fire energy placed it to the side so it was parralel to the ground and waited, they were 90 meters away now and I had just finished charging my spell.

"When Blaze strikes you all charge!" Rosie shouted. They slammed their shields in aknowledgment, I smiled then lashed out.

"Royal Decimation!" I swung my sword in a sideways arc and everything in 200 meters was cut down and shredded to pieces.

"Charge!" Rosie shouted taking off herself. I needed to recover for a sec before taking off into the air as well, and even then my flying was unbalanced at best. I was breathing heavilly just getting to the air so I decided to just keep it going on the ground, when I landed I saw familier faces right behind me.

"You didn't think you would fight this without us did you?" Lopunny said cocking her gun. Almost of my pokemon were here with me in full suits of body armor and ranges of weapons, I smiled wide.

"You know I think we should invite my first don't you?" I asked.

Lopunny gasped "You don't mean?"

"Yep! TORTERRA!" I shouted. Nothing happened for a minute but just then the ground underneath us started to shake, heavy thuds could be heard from below and we started to rise above the ground.

"RRAAAARGH!" a deafening growl was heard from below, I ran to a hill that stuck out more than the surounding area. That hill was actually his head, I stopped right at the tip of his nose and smiled at my very first pokemon.

"Hey body! How was your nap?" I asked laughing.

"Good... what going on?" he asked noticing the thousands of flying soilders overhead.

"Oh nothing serious but do me a favor? Launch a solar beam in that direction would you?" I asked.

"Sure" he started to glow. Just as soon as it started it stopped and he launched a very poweful and of course massive solar beam right at the approaching enemy forces, he had created a canyon twice the size as the one I had made.

"Showoff" I said.

"i've been gathering solar energy for centuries what did you expect?" he asked.

"Point taken, now let's roll!" I shouted jumping of his head and gliding down to the floor. My body wouldn't be able to handle the fall in my current condition, the others though were able to jump from the hieght without a scratch.

"Master what's wrong?" Umbreon asked.

"Nothing jsut feeling the effects of rage form" I said breathing heavilly.

"Blaze let us handle this you've done so much for us let us do something for you" Lopunny said.

"Nope, I won't let you fight this without me" I said. I tripped and fell on something, it was Flareons foot.

"Sorry master but you can't fight like this" he said.

"Don't be ridiculous of course I can" I said trying to get up. I fell back down though when I felt something poke my back, I looked up and saw Giratina pressing her heel into my spine.

"Don't be stubborn just stay down" she said.

"It's in my blood" I said trying to force myself up. It was short lived though, in my weakened state Giratina was stronger than me.

"Master please just let us fight" she said tears stating to form. I looked back down to the grass underneath me, I thought it over and they were right I was in no condition to fight.

"Fine" I said. I heard them all sigh in relief, Dialga helped me to my feet and hugged me before they all charged into the battle. "I might regret this" I said after they were all out of earshot.

"Hi" I quickly turned around and saw someone completely covered in ,No it can't be not here, I thought backing up slowly.

"Soul armor" I said.

"Yep only full suite in this system" she said raising a gauntlet with claws for the fingers.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Your younger sister" she said before disappearing. I felt a sharp pain in my back, it spread to my chest and that was when I saw the gauntlet sprouting from my chest. I spit out blood, the gauntlet receded and the side of my head exploded in pain. I was sent flying into the ground making a little crater where I stopped, I looked up and saw that not only was she already standing on top of me but that Torterra was sleeping.

"Ow" I managed to say.

"Don't worry I won't kill you, I just need you to surrender" she said. Her fist was cocked back and then she brought it crashing dow towards my head, I would have been knocked out if I hadn't caught it.

"Don't think i'm just gonna roll over and let a novice beat me" I said before my body turned silver.

"Wha-" I didn't let her finish. In my silver form I was 2.5 times stronger than normal, with one hit I sent her flying into the air, I focused on the sky before casting my favorite spell.

Song time! XD

(On the ground I lay motionless in pain, I can see my life flashing before my eyes)

"Lightning strike!" I shouted. It was a very weak and low level spell but I had used it so many times it had more destructive power than the Royal cannon, the sky was lit up yellow and her body was covered in a massive piller of lightning. It was enhanced even farther because of my silver form, but it was a pathetic attack because of my wounded state.

"Wow your pretty strong" I turned and she was standing next to me with a sword made ot of the same material as her armor.

(Did I fall asleep? Is this all a dream? Wake me up i'm living a nightmare)

"Your a speedy one" I said.

"Yep even though I wasn't made for speed" she said giggling.

"Well let's see what you are made for" I said drawing Wrath and slashing down on her. To my great surprise she blocked it with one hand, I was using both hands with blade.

"Are you usually this weak?" she asked. And then I lost it.

"Die" I roared and changed into my dark form lashing out with my claws. She dodged out of the way and cut a deep gash into my arm, I roared in pain and slashed at her again. With the same results, another gash in my arm and another laugh from her.

"To sloooow" she said slamming her fist into the side of my head. I gnashed my jaws at her but I missed, I ran after her busting through trees in my rage

(I will not die I will not die I will survive! I will not die, i'll wait here for you I feel alive when you're beside me)

"You brat!" I snarled shattering a tree where she just was a few seconds ago.

"Really I thought my older brother was going to be stronger" she said. I felt something go through my skull, I hit the floor hard. "Well David was right, you can survive the impossible"

"David?"

(I will not die, i'll wait here for you in my time of dying)

I changed back to my normal form and faced her. "How did you get caught up with him?" I asked.

"Same reason I stuck with our mother" she removed her helmet reviealing our trade mark spikey hair ,while hers was blue, and pulled on some strange metallic collar. "The Terrakians placed this on me and our mother, I can't disobey David or else I die. He reprogrammed the collar so I only follow his orders"

"Well That's one problem solved" I said disappearing and then reappearing behind her. I grabbed the collar and snapped it off her neck, she cried out in surprise when I threw her to the ground and crushed the armor plating her chest.

"What?" she grabbed her neck searching for the missing article that was crushed in my hand.

"I'm guessing your still going to fight me so..." I swept her chest flinging her into a nearby tree.

"Ow! Asshole!" she got up and charged at me her sword aiming straight for my chest, I dodged to the side grabbed her wristand broke it with a flick of my wrist.

(On this bed I lay losing everything I can see my life passing me by, was it all too much ar just not enough, wake me up i'm living a nightmare)

She fell to the floor gripping her wrist. "Your out matched give up" I said. She looked up at me with a look of pure anger, she balled her good hand ,right fist, and stood up defiantly.

"You won't win so easily" she said before charging right at me.

I smiled wide "I wasn't planning to" I said before charging in as well. With our fists cocked back we connected, a massive shockwave blasted us apart as well as disentigrating the nearby trees. "Her strength is equal to mine? that's not possible" I said shaking my right hand.

"So you are physically stong. But how about magically?" she asked raising her hands abover her head. She let loosesome sort of aurora at me, but thankfully I was made with an immunity to magic so it just dissipatated when it made contact with my skin.

"What how is that possible?" she said shocked that her spell didn't work. I just knew that it would have been bad for me if I wasn't immune, thankfully though I am.

"My turn" I said. I took in a deep breath before snapping open my eye's, instantly the grond beneath her exploded in flames. Not only was she flung back but a phoenix made of lava popped out of the ground, I laughed slightly when she gawked at my creation.

(I will not die I will not die I will survive! I will not die, i'll wait here for you I feel alive, when you're beside me)

"I may suck at magic but I can still pull of a few tricks" I said.

"Elemental creature creation? That is very high level manipulation magic" she said.

"It is took me almost a mellenium to learn, but fre isn't the only element I can make it out of" I closed my fists together before releasing a massive wave of energy. Almost instantly two identical phoenixs joined the first, except one was made out of the surounding air and the other was made out of lightning.

"No way! How can you manipulate wind energy!?" she asked.

"I have a windborn daughter, she taught me" I said before clenching my fist signaling them to attack. "Phoenix cannon!" All four of us opened our mouths and shot out four beams of energy directly at her. The resounding explosion created a crater where she used to be, I fell to the floor exhausted, my creations dissipated into nothing as my enery levels dropped to almost zero.

"Wow I would have died if I wasn't a hybrid" I didn't bother turning around. "But I think it's time you did" I cried out in agony as something pierced through my chest, it was the sword she had. I didn't fight back either I was to drained, she kept slicing through me and I thought I was going to die. My eye's snapped open ,No I can't die just yet, I thought.

"Limitations release!" I shouted. She was flung back off of me as my seals restraining my power unbinded, I felt my strength returning as all five of my seals dropped to the floor. I decided to test how strong I had gotten. "Awsome presesnce!" A massive energy wave leveled the entire surounding area up to a mile radius.

(I will not die, i'll wait here for you in my time of dying)

"What kind of power is this!?" I heard her cry out. Her armor was completely obliterated and the only things still intact were her usual clothes, she was covered in small scratches though.

"Tell me what is your name?" I asked.

"Brenda!" she spat.

"Well sis because you are family I won't kill you, no but I will demonstrate why I am the alpha in this family" I took a wide stance and pushed my body to it's limits. "Stage 100" the ground beneath me stated to shake. I haven't gone to my true full power in well... never, even still I can go only to about thirty percent still it is an incredible thirty percent. The ground started to crack and even the weather began to change, the sky had turned a blood red color and the clouds had turned black. I was at twenty percent and climbing, with one last push I had hit thirty.

"No no no no way" Brenda fell to her knee's.

"Hold up I ain't done yet" I said. As a joke I shouted stage 200, suddenly my body started to glow I felt myself getting even stronger than before. The ground now literally ripped open revealing the planets molten core, and in the sky I could see the stars even though it was barely going to be three.

"No please don't kill me!" I heard Brenda shout. I looked at her and saw her body start to distort and disappear, I quickly disbanded the excess power I was emitting into repairing the damage I had caused.

( I will not die, i'll wait here for you I feel alive, when you're beside me)

I was at stage 1 again with my limitating seals retied, I quickly made my way over to Brenda who was now in fetal position. She flinched away from my touch crying. "No please don't kill me!" she bowed down to me. "I swear my loyalty to you but please just don't kill me!" she was sobbing heavilly now and it broke my heart. I quickly scooped her up into my arms and hugged her tightly, she cried into my chest and hung on to me.

"Ssh ssh I won't hurt you" I whispered to her. I was about a foot taller than her so I knew he was around Sakuras age, and then a though occured to me. "Hey you said you were a hybrid what are your parts?" I asked.

"Oh I was made from your and our older sisters Dna" she said starting to calm down. I stood there frozen in place ,She is a phoenix and dragon hybrid? Not only that but i'm guessing she inherited my strength and Scorch's magical skill, a creature with access to that kind of power borders unstoppable but then why was she scared of my power?, I thought.

*Blaze!* Rosies voice cut through my thoughts. I tapped the side of my shades to answer back.

"Rosie what is it?" I asked placing Brenda on the floor.

*There are to many and our soilders are starting to fall to fatigue* she said. I heard large amounts of gun fire and explosions in the background.

"Alright i'll take care of it, tell everyone to fall back to the manor now!" I shouted.

*Got it Everyone fall back!* I heard her shout.

"Brenda go inside, Alice!" I shouted. The goddess materialized right next to me.

"Hmm?"

(I will not die, i'll wait here for you in my time of dying. I will not die, i'll wait here for you I feel alive, when you're beside me)

"I need you to create a shield over the entire manor includng Torterra kay?" I asked.

"Um sure but why?"

"Cause i'm going to end this with a boom" I said smiling. Without another word I took off into the air, speed wise running i'm the slowest butflying is a completely different thing. I'm faster than anyone and anything, it had only been three seconds and I was already at this systems sun. It was a pretty thing too, but I had something to do. "Alice when I impact create another barrier around the surounding area"

*okay but what are you doing?* she asked.

"I told you already" I had changed into my phoenix king form "I'm ending this with a bang" I flew into the sun.

* Back planet side *

"Come on everyone get back!" Rosie shouted urging everyone to the safety of the manor. She had taken out at least a thousand mechs herself but she had begun to tire, even Blaze's pokemon were wounded and exhausted.

"Mother what is going on?" Raxtus asked. He had joined the frey and sported a large gash on his right arm, Gaudry and Rose were already healing with Sakura.

"Your father ordered a retreat and I have no I dea what he was thinking" she said.

"It's obviously something totally stupid and dangerous" Rosie turned and saw Scorch nursing a badly wounded arm.

"Is everyoone inside!?" Alice asked.

"Yes!" Rosie shouted in confirmation. On cue a shield barrier formed around the manor deflecting all projectiles headed for it, Rosie was about to question why she did that until she heard her husbands voice on the comm.

"Alice is everyone in?" Blaze grunted out.

"Yes everyone is fine but where are you?" Alice asked.

"Don't worry about it but everyone hold on to something, and Alice in exactly four seconds create another barrier sourounding a ten mile Diameter got it?" he asked.

"Blaze where are you and what are you planning!?" Rosie shouted.

Blaze sighed heavilly "I'm in the sun and i'm gonna blow Evolution off the face of the earth" he said.

"Blaze are you crazy? The impact could kill you!" Rosie shouted.

"No i'm not crazy i'm insane! And I know but trust me i'll be fine" Blaze said. "Alice four seconds starting now!"

Blaze pov

I flew down towards the earth at, I don't even now how fast I was flying. All I know if Alice didn't get this right I might blow up the planet and then some, three seconds had passed and I was already in atmosphere

(I will not die, i'll wait here for you! in my time of dying)

Blaze pov

I flew down towards the earth at, I don't even now how fast I was flying. All I know if Alice didn't get this right I might blow up the planet and then some, three seconds had passed and I was already in atmosphere screaming right at the Evolution onslaught. I spread my wings at the last micro second before hitting the ground, when I made contact with the ground everything went white and then it went black.

Third pov

In exactly four second Alice had made the barrier, at that exact moment Blaze made contact with the planet. Everything violently shook, the manor the planet the solar system. Unfortunately not everyone was holding on to something and were sent flying in every direction, soilders and pokemon alike were sent flying. When the shaking finally stopped Rosie looked outside and started crying, outside where a beautiful forest once stood was a smoking crater ten miles across.

"Mother what's wrong?" Gaudry asked worried. Rosie covered her mouth and pointed outside, Gaudry too gasped and when she saw the sight. Suddenly everyone crowded the window's in the living room and gasped in shock at the sight, Most started to break down crying while other took off their helmets in honor of their former king.

"Blaze no" Rosie said crying.

Evolution HQ

"Well he comited suicide to wipe out my army did he" David said rewatching the video feed of the insident. "What a time for you to break control of your binds, I have no idea what you're going through watching your son commit suicide like that" David said to a crying Arceus. "Well I lost this war, I have no more followers to help in combat and now I have no more resources" David said.

"Blaze i'm sorry" Arceus whispered.

"Apology accepted" Both occupants turned in surprise to see Blaze bloodied and beaten but alive none the less. He smiled at his mother and glared at David, slowly he made his way to the Evolution leader.

"How is that possible!?" David said backing away from Blaze.

"I've gone through sieges without a scratch, i've beaten down the entire kings council when I was 12,000 and beat god, there should be no surprise that I survived that" Blaze said. He coughed up blood but still pursued David, he was going to rid the world of him or die trying.

"Well let's end your legacy here shall we?" David asked tapping a strange device on his wrist. Instantly he was covered in a white exoskeleton with a green E on the chest, the helmet had a black visor on it hiding his face.

"Nice toy but don't cry when I break it" Blaze growled before charging him. But before he knew what happened Blaze was embedded in a wall, pulling himself and a portion of the cieling free he faced david who was reading a book.

"Oh are you going to fight now?" he asked closing his book. Enraged Blaze charged again but this time keeping up with Davids enhanced speed and strength, David had managed to connect several crushing blows to Blaze's already beaten body.

"Shadow!" Blaze disappeared. David cautiosly looked around the room for Blaze, but felt something grab his ankles and before he could react he was on the floor. Blaze was ontop of his back raining hits down on his armor, with each hit came more power and more anger from Blaze. Without thinking David swung backwards striking Blaze in the jaw, Quickly regaining his footing David brought his foot crashing down on Blaze's head. Blaze rolled back and onto his feet before the hit could connect, roaring in anger Blaze unsheathed Black claws letting some of his dark side take control.

"Come on then!" David shouted. His wrist sprouting similar claws, Blaze rushed in faster than David could react and raked his claws over his chest armor shredding it. David stepped into his gaurd and stabbed Blaze with both sets of claws going deep into his chest, Blaze grunted in pain but used the oppertunity to dig his clothes deep inside of David making him cry out in pain.

"Now you DIE!" Blaze shouted. With the last of his strength Blaze ripped David in half, exhausted and bloodied Blaze fell to the floor.

"Blaze! Are you okay!?" Areus asked rushing to her sons side.

"Yeah i'll be fine I just need a little rest" Blaze said before closing his eye's. But he was far from fine, his body had taken to much and he was dying. Only when Rosie and the others came in did they notice that Blaze had died, Luxray had come too but she had a small bundle wrapped in a pink blanket in her arms. She was crying too, in her arms was the last gift Blaze had given her before passing. A healthy young female shinx, who she decided to name Rosaline while she was waiting for him to return. But sadly their daughter would never be able to see her father in real life, Blazes body glowed red and shattered into many red partiles of light confirming his death.

A/N: Well that's it the endng of my very first story hope you enjoyed.

Blaze out.

LEAVE A REVIEW BEFORE I BLOW UP MY COMPUTER AND NEVER POST AGAIN!

If anyone wants to put in an OC of their own feel free to tell me they could be good wild or work for Evolution either way if you want your own charecter in here PM me.

This is Blaze signing off! XD

well for now R&R.

if you feel like you don't know the characters enough or you want me to cause a little mayhem or pairings pm me i will be posting more chapters and the biggest chance for them to be posted is on a Monday or Wednesday

FYI: here are the ages

SCORCH 19000

Arachnia 18000

Ciberious 18000

Blackfire 18000

FURY 17000

BLAZE 17000

SASKE 16000

Sara 16000

SAKURA 15000

ROSIE 3000 (she used to be human before blaze married her)

GAUDRY 2300

IRIS 2000

ROSE 1800

RAXTUS 1800

ROSANNE 200

ZOROARK 19

FLAREON 18

ESPEON 18

JOLTEON 18

GLACEON 17

VAPOREON 16

LEAFEON 16

ALPHA 20

UMBREON 26


	19. New sequal!

Look for the sequal to this story it's called Onslaught of the Phoenix king! Thank the person who asked what would happen to his family for the new story!

"Thank you random guest wo probably won't be able to see this message XD


End file.
